Help Me, Mr Batman
by ICan IWill
Summary: Bruce gets a wake up call when Alfred signs him up for foster care. Now Bruce must take care of a teenage girl named Kayne, while still saving the day as Batman. Problem is Kayne has alot of bloody secrets. Her dark past clearly shows on her ugly skin. Those scars are the very thing that catches the Joker's eye. Can Batman save her or will Kayne just have to save herself?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: Ok this story was not originally meant for Fanfiction but then I thought eh why not? This story was actually a challenge. I am suppose to make up an all new character and add it to my all time favourite superheroes life…**

**Bah-BAM!**

**So I choose Batman, and boom I get this story. By the way this is like a mix of the cartoon and the movies. **

**P.S The Joker, in fact, does know who Batman is. He has seen him multiple times in the cartoons, and comics. It was even hinted a crap ton of times! So don't get prissy on me!**

**Enjoy.**

Bruce's POV

The elevator shaft slowly moves me upward in hesitation. Last night and this morning were complete and utter hell. Why did it feel like every prisoner in Gotham City escaped? Oh right, they did a year ago. I groan at the thought and rub my face in exhaustion. A headache was starting to form and I don't think it was because I was hit in the head with a block of cement.

All I want right now, I sigh to myself, is sleep. Alfred better not wake me up this time, I think icily. I already cleaned up any cuts so I should be good from any concern. The elevator finally came to stop and the doors slide open to have my hopes bashed. There in the door way was a stern faced Alfred.

"Yes Alfred?" I ask trying to walk past him. He somehow keeps me from passing. "Sir I have something important to tell you." He replies worriedly. I sigh and comment, "Whatever it is can wait till after I have a good sleep, Alfred."

I manage to slip past Alfred and start walking to my room. He follows after he closes the grandfather clock. "But sir this cannot wait any longer! I have been trying to tell you for weeks! I even dismissed the meeting appointment when it came time to meet with them." He urgently continues.

My doorknob was so close, but Alfred next words stopped me. "She is due to arrive anytime today! I have already prepared her room but you need to-"

I freeze. "Alfred, who is this 'her' you are speaking of? I am not aware that anybody would be visiting us." I question with sleep almost forgotten in my head. Alfred freezes and looks shocked. "Oh dear, you don't remember? That's not good. You signed the papers last week for her." He mutters dejectedly.

"Who is _her_?" I question with emphasis again, narrowing my eyes.

"It's your foster child, sir." Alfred finally admits. My eyes widen and all thoughts of sleep leave me. "Foster child?" I practically roar. "Alfred we can't foster a child! I am barely 27 and never home unless I work from home. Also do you know how much work a child is, especially since it is a little girl?"

Alfred smiles thoughtfully and replies, "Believe or not I have taken care of a child and a very spoiled one at that. Also it will do you and your bad reputation some good. Besides according to the fostering papers this girl is more than capable of taking care of herself."

I grumble and mutter, "Then I am going to get dressed and clean for her arrival but this mistake will be fixed Alfred." I reach for my door handle and enter my room but not before hearing Alfred mutter, "We shall see about that." I sigh and head off for a shower just as the door bell rings.

Kayne's POV

Moving from family to family was taking its toll on me. You would think that doing it four times and it would get easier. The foster care in Gotham was poorly put together, in my opinion of course which was all that mattered.

The car I was in smoothly moves across the black top. The passing trees ease over my window side as I let my mind wander. Four times of moving from very critical houses. The first house was so perfect, just a little to perfect. After so long I found a dark secret about the family and they shipped me off before I could say anything.

The second family was never home, or anywhere. I had to steal food and money to even do feed myself. The bills were paid though so they must have come home at sometime. Finally they decided the 'child' wasn't happy at the location.

The third one was the worst but I still felt somehow connected to them even if they did put me through hell. I make bonds with people fast, whether it be physical, emotion or mentally it is just who I am. They were nice but there are just some things that couldn't be undone.

The fourth house still haunted my dreams. It is funny, how family life can come tumbling down on you right when things start going right. I shiver at the thought of what went down and pull myself away from that wound.

This new home was apparently signed almost immediately, also they are first time fosters. The agency didn't tell me much beyond that. It freaked me out a little too because they never arrived to the meet up that was held before moving in. The agency said a mishap occurred that made them cancel the meeting that went unexplained.

It was a really bad first impression towards me but I've been known for my weird first impressions too. It's not my personality because according to every one I meet I am quieter than a mouse and make less movement then a statue.

It's my scar or the one everyone can visibly see. It's a jagged cut lining my neck. I was found by the police like that and left to die in a trashcan as a baby.

I usually keep to myself. Nobody has tried to get to know me because there is nobody in me to get to know really. There was never someone to be myself with. People have tried forming me into something but I don't think they realize I am already formed. They take advantage of long black curly hair and sculpted face. They treated me as a doll and a test subject all that the same time, literally.

I shiver at the thought of the third home and decide to distract myself with a book. I smile as I reach for my new favourite book I started this morning. It was about psychology and is just getting interesting.

The sudden stop of the car pulls me out of my blissful reading. I sigh and check the page number before closing it. I pluck my shades of my head and put them over my eyes. The car door opens and I step out, grabbing my backpack along the way out. The lady driving me here hands me my duffel bag and promptly leaves.

"Good-bye to you too." I mutter. I turn to take my first look at the pace and stagger back in surprise. No, no it can't be. The house in front of me isn't a house. It is Wayne Manor. The Wayne Manor.

This means I was being fostered by the Bruce Wayne. Maybe if I turn around and run nobody will know for a day. I can make it pretty far. I have done it before. In my head I tell myself to run but instead I walk up the drive to the door. I am mentally screaming at myself to not hit the doorbell but my finger has a mind of its own. The sound seems to chime all across Gotham.

I cringe and turn to run, hoping they dismiss it. No such luck though, as soon as I turn of the steps the door is pulled open to reveal an old man dressed in a sharp looking tux. "Not planning on running away, now are we my dear?" the voice surprisingly strong questions mischievously.

I turn around and shake my head rapidly in denial. He laughs, "So you must be Madame Kayne, it's a pleasure to finally have you here at Wayne Manor. Do you want me to take those?" he asks, gesturing to my duffel bag which held all of my belongings.

I shake my head a little slower this time. "Is that your only ability madame?" he questions teasingly. I shake my head in defiance and jut out my hand. Before I could pull back from the sudden gesture, he takes my hand and shakes it. "I am Alfred, the butler of the house. You can call me sir, or Alfred, whatever pleases you." He introduces.

He releases and nods his approval with a smile. I respond with a small smile. He then gestures for me to enter the house. I hesitantly move forward into the house. As soon as I am clear of the doorway the door slams behind me.

I jump at the sudden noise and whip around out of reflex. My sunglasses fall off my face but I grab them before they hit the ground. Alfred eyes me and then comments, "don't worry Madame Kayne, the door won't hurt you." My stiff body relaxes just abit and I straighten up.

"Come on my dear, lets get you to your room." He offers, heading towards the grand staircase directly in front of us. Once we hit the top of the long staircase, we turn left and walk down a stretched out hallway until we came across a black door. He reaches out and opens the door for me.

I walk in and gasp. In the room was just a plain king-sized bed and there was nothing else besides a dresser on the far wall. Big windows expand on the north wall, giving a great view of the backyard. The walls though were lined with pictures that weren't exactly my type of artwork. They were so dark and haunting. The ceiling adds to the theatrics with rafters built in along across the top.

"Alfred is this?" I start but snap my mouth shut when I realized I talked in front of a stranger. "Don't worry my dear. I don't mind you talking. Also I am sure Master Wayne will let you decorate it."

"Decorate what?" a deep voice calls from the end of the hall. I flinch in surprise, dropping my duffel bag on the floor.

"Ah Master Wayne, you arrived just in time to meet the lovely Ms Kayne. Ms Kayne and I were discussing the room, or to be more exact I was talking to her about the room." Alfred replies looking down the hall at the owner of the voice. I flush bright red at Alfred statement.

"Well see about her decorating the room. First I would like to meet h-." the voice is cut off when he turns into the room and sees me. We stand and stare at each other. It is _the _Bruce Wayne.

He was not how I imagined. I imagined him scrawny, nerdy person like me. No, he was nothing of the sort. He is the kind of guy you describe as tall, dark and mysterious. Every girls dream guy. His most interesting feature was his light blue eyes. He would defiantly be considered attractive to some other girl but good thing I am not some other girl.

I did what I always do, kept quiet and held still. He looks calm but I could see the raw shock, disbelief, and anger in his eyes. I immediately take a step back at the sight. Alfred touches his arm and he blinks out of his state. He smiles at plastic grin at me.

It probably looks real to everyone else but I have seen so many fakes to tell when someone is. "Hello, you must be Kayne- uh. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Bruce Wayne." He says smoothly. I caught that he hesitated on my name, most likely searching for a last name. This raised my suspicion since I had none.

I slowly nod my hello, hoping not to do the wrong movements. His eyes scan over me quickly, probably hoping for some other movement. After a few minutes, he nods his head and departs but not before saying, "Dinner is at six."

Alfred walks forward, eyes twinkling. He starts to say something but Wayne calls, "Alfred I need right now." Alfred shoulders slump forward and he walks out of the room with a quick, "Yes Master Wayne."


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Kayne

**A/N: Ok guys, this might just get a little confusing but stick with me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC or anything Batman related.**

Furious doesn't even begin to cover what I feel. As soon as Alfred closed Kayne's room I blew it. "Alfred you told me she was a _little_ girl!" I hiss in a barely managed whisper. Alfred walks past me and answers with a sigh, "I said no such thing Master Wayne. I said she is coming today. You asked who, and I replied your foster child. You assumed wrong."

I follow him and match his pace. "By child I thought you meant small child not a twelve year old." I retort. Alfred shoots me a look and replies, "She may be short but she is fifteen and been through a lot." My mind instantly flits over to the obvious jagged scar that was proof she has had her neck sliced open at one point in her life.

"What did her file say?" I question immediately, anger vanishing. Alfred sighs and confides, "Nothing, sir. That's the problem! It states all the basic like name, height, weight, and age but beyond that nothing. Besides the she was found by Gotham Police as a baby with that scar sliced wide open and bleeding."

My body fills with anger again. I take deep breaths, "So how in the world did you find your conclusion Alfred?"

We had stopped at the stairs and now were just talking. He sighs again and rubs his hand together. "She was going to run when she rang the doorbell. She never said one word to me all of it was in her eyes. She flinches when any noise is present, even your own voice. When you saw her scar, the anger you showed towards everything made her scared. She is fragile or at least on the outside." He concludes.

I give him a confused glance. "What do you mean on the outside she's only fragile" I ask. "Sir I saw something in her, a single spark in her that hasn't been extinguished just yet. When I challenged her at the door she pushed through. She tried to speak to me but flinched as if I was going to hit her but relaxed when I assured her I liked her talking." He answers softly as if it was his fault.

I left without replying to him. I need to get some sleep then find everything I could on this Kayne No Name.

As soon as I woke up which was around five o'clock, I left to the south east side of the manor. I tug on the pendulum from the grandfather clock. The grandfather clock slides out of the way and reveals the elevator shaft. I step in and the doors slides shut behind me. I push the lever down and the elevator comes to life.

As soon as the elevator stops and the doors are open, I sprint towards the computer. It blinks awake in slow motion. Once I manage to get pass the foster care wall which wasn't that strong in the first place, I typed in Kayne. It loads and her picture pops up with her file. Suddenly more and more pictures start popping up and it makes me choke.

The pictures could make anyone throw up. Some were just plain old hospital pictures need during assessment. There were multiple pictures of past cuts she has had, each having a description all claiming what they did to her. As if she was being tested. All of them looked to be done with a knife or whip.

I almost threw up when I realised these pictures were claimed in the house of one of her foster parents. It was like she was being tested on.

Pictures of her bare back to show split open scars and past whip marks. One made me just shutter in pain, she was staring at the camera best she could. Two people were holding her up and her face was covered in bruises. She had a black eye and cuts lining her stomach leaving barely any clothes on her. She was only ten. Who the hell would do this to a child?

I hurriedly exit out of all the pictures. I search of any history of her in the foster care system but just like Alfred said noting was there but the basics plus how she was found. I guess it wouldn't look good if they saw those pictures to the families. The police report on the night was set up on there to.

The nauseated feeling came back when I clicked on it. A picture of a scrawny little baby girl that was visibly starved, lay limp in trash can surrounded by her own blood. Her dark black curls soak around the blood that leaks from her neck. It must have just happened to her if she survived.

They also had pictures of her in the ambulance, with a blood IV and an oxygen mask. Her wounds were being fixed right there on the ambulance. A doctor was in the background in the picture, covered in blood that shouldn't have been there in the first place. According to the police report the drug dealers got away along with the parents, who by the looks of it sold her to the dealers.

My eyes couldn't take much more. I exit out of the foster care network and enter the police network. She popped up to which surprised me. How could something that innocent be a criminal? I guess the question was how did something that broken not become a criminal? To bad she did.

I click on the file but my computer suddenly freezes before it could load. Suddenly all the files about Kayne were starting to delete themselves. I work furiously to stop what the hacker was doing but failed to. I blink in surprise when I couldn't stop them. I did the second best I could do and track them. It immediately came back invalid. I try again in false hopes. It works!

As it slowly starts tracking the person down the deleting slows. They were almost done. I stare at the map shrinking in size as it narrowed it down. It slowly narrows it down to North America then to Gotham City. My breath hitches as it near my home. They are close. Then it stops along with the deleting. No trace. Gone.

I bang my fist on the table. Great. I rub my face in thought. Someone in Gotham that is close to my house. Kayne. It had to be her. But how? She wasn't smart enough to beat my hacking skills. She was only fifteen for crap's sake! I kick a table in anger. It flies across the cave and breaks in half.

Suddenly a voice startles me out of my thoughts. "Sir, dinner is ready for you." Alfred's voice echoes from the intercom. I sigh and quickly reply, "OK, I'll get Kayne though." Alfred sighs but doesn't complain.

I don't even remember how I made it to the elevator or the ride up but I am by the stairs and almost to Kayne's room before I can blink. The walk down the hall though seems to take forever. A loud crash emits from Kayne's room and I make a run for it. "Kayne!" I call, running to her door.

"Kayne!" I call again, knocking on her door furiously. A crinkling sound softly stirs inside the room along with quiet crunching. "Kayne, can you open the door?" I question as I realize the door is locked.

A sigh and more crinkling follows after then the soft click of the door; then it opens slowly. Her pale face slowly comes in to view but that was all I could see. "Do you want dinner? Because Alfred made dinner and you might be hungry after all that moving in." I rasp, hoping she didn't hear my discomfort.

She shakes her head, and then a loud thump along with the crinkling noise started again. She doesn't react to the sound but I could see the irritation in her eyes. Alfred was right; there is still a tiny fire in there. I just hope I can fan it before it goes out. It is going to be hard, just looking at her face brings back those gut-wrenching images.

The crinkling noise suddenly clicked in my head. "Are you eating chips?" I question, slightly taken aback. I didn't think we owned a single bag of chips. She shakes her head in the same manner but I see slight amusement in her eyes. "Are you ok in there? Do you want to take a look at anything?" I ask.

She shakes her head once again, this time though she opens her mouth to say something. I wait patiently for her but she never says anything. She moves to close the door but stops. She glances up at me again and then opens the door wider.

She opens it enough for me to see the whole room. I don't know what I expected but what I saw was defiantly not the room of a hacker.

Clothes were thrown everywhere and that meant everywhere. Some where hanging out of the mismatched drawers from the dresser, while others where somehow up in the rafters. How the hell did they get up there?

Books lined her dresser already and some where even open and marked for pages. Her duffel bag was knocked on the ground, obviously just on the perfect bed seconds before.

It made sense now. She must have kept dropping her duffel bag. What didn't make sense was the crinkling noise. Either way she looked like she was in mid-unpack. She obviously was comfortable because she was dressed in only a regular blue t-shirt that reached her mid-thigh.

It surprised me how skinny she was. Her legs were littered with scars. The most prominent ones were the ones that looked strangely like words.

She seemed to notice her close to nakedness because she blushes and backs behind the door some more. I take my eyes off her to take away some of her embarrassment. "I see you are settling in just fine." I remark nonchalantly.

She coughs and nods with a slight smile. "Hm, well if you need any help me or Alfred are here to help. If you get hungry we are downstairs to the right."

She nods and waves as I leave.

I follow my own directions and enter the kitchen. Alfred is standing there about to prepare third dish. "Alfred, don't bother she is not hungry." I quip just in time; he sighs and puts the spoon back in the pot it came from.

"Did you find what I thought you would find about her?" he asks curiously. "That depends what did you think I was going to find out about her?" I answer, grabbing my plate and picking a green bean of to eat.

"Was she abused?" he replies bluntly. I don't reply for a bit, instead moving to put the two plates on the table and pouring champagne. I think of a way to answer this but nothing comes. "Well, to answer your question yes, but Alfred you wouldn't believe it." I respond shaking my head.

"I don't want to know, Master Wayne. If it is that bad I don't want to know." He answers sadly. I pick at my plate, hoping to get rid of those images. Suddenly a thought rifts into my head. "Alfred do we own any chips?" I ask thoughtfully. He looks up at me in shock.

"We haven't had any of those since you were a kid. After that you were a healthy eater. Why?" he asks concerned. I shake my head, "Oh no reason. Although if it wasn't obvious Batman must never meet Kayne, he must stay a secret. This is not only for her safety but for mine too. Who knows what could happen if she stumbled into the wrong hands?"

Kayne's Pov

I giggle as I pull the bag of chips from behind my back. I stick my hand in the Lay's bag and pop a few more chips in my mouth. The saltiness makes me groan in pleasure. I have been kept away from my junk food for too long. They were one of my weaknesses.

I bend down and grab the handle to my duffel bag. With one tug, I pick it up and throw it on my bed, closer to the centre this time. With that deed done I walk over to the drawers and tuck the clothes in neatly. I sigh and reach to the bottom drawer which was two times wider then the top. I tug it open to reveal my food stash.

I then grab my duffel bag and empty out the rest of the food in there. Nobody ever checked on me today so I thought I would put my five finger discount to use. I obviously didn't take this from all of one place. No, it took me ten different stores to get all this food.

With my foot I shut the drawer and finish off my bag of Lay's. I toss it behind me and lick my fingers. There goes my cut of the food. I sigh and walk to one of the supports for the rafters.

The food wasn't for me. I never ate much anyway; just junk food 24/7. The food was for the homeless families of Gotham. I was one of them once; now that I am somewhat safe I thought I would give back. It was a waste of my smarts but it was better than nothing.

I grab hold of the rafters with both arms and start climbing. My bare feet easily find footholds in the old wood. My hands tuck into even the tiniest of cracks. I make my way up to a part of the rafters that was blocked from the view by the door, while knocking clothes to the floor that I had hung up here. I had made a makeshift nest out of blankets I found.

I tuck in it and grab my laptop which was now blinking _deletion_ _complete_. I smile and exit out of the network. That was almost too easy except for the fact whoever hacked first managed to try and trace me. I grimace and start upgrading my tracker illusion.

Who ever was looking tried hard to find me but the deletion was fast and simple. If they weren't after me I would have love to meet them. It was an in and out job. The police would now I hacked them so someone finally did it for me. I just slipped in behind them. I smirk and pull up a map of Gotham. It was big but I need to pinpoint the places that need the most food.

I break out a juice box and start drinking from it. This was cosy. I might just sleep up here. Of course I forgot to lock the damn door. I roll my eyes and leap out of my nest onto a rafter. I easily walk across it and slide down one of the curtains. With the click of the door and the sun setting it was a perfect time to sleep. I grab a book and start climbing again.

Ten quick chapters and then I'll go to bed, I think. I open the book that was about forensic science. I had always wanted to be a cop but those dreams were dashed along time ago. Now I am just a genius kid that steals food for the hungry. How freaking heroic…

Especially since I have been caught before trying to steal, but not recently thank goodness or else I would have need to spend more than enough time in juve. That place is full of idiots. Although I did make a few contacts, I laugh at how much more fun I had there then at my 'homes'.

My heart ached to know that this one was completely different and normal. Some how I knew that was never going to happen. When I am alone I can deal with so much because I am quiet and smooth. No loud noises, anger, harm or anything painful to hurt me. Life has a funny way of laughing at me. Stupid bastard.


	3. Chapter 3: Thing Are Changing

Chapter 3

Thanks to Pancake KILLER for the review :)

Disclaimer: Do not own anything that belongs to DC comics or Batman/Nolan.

Kayne's POV

The next morning I woke up long before the sun decides to make its beautiful entrance. I stretch and take a step out onto the rafters. I start to take apart my blanket system and turn it into a hobo sack. I sling it behind my back and walk to the support beam that leads to floor.

Very carefully I wrap my legs around the top of it. My hands tighten around the sack as I lean back and flip to the ground, landing on my feet in a crouched position. I yawn tiredly and slide the sack under my bed. Then I walk over to my dresser and start grabbing dark clothes.

After I grab my black pants, black hoodie and undergarments, I head off to the bathroom that I discovered connected to the large room yesterday. In it had a simple shower in the corner and elegant bath tub along with a small sink, all of which looking rather expensive. With the water as hot as it could go, I step in and scrub myself down.

Once done, I wrap my self in a fluffy fancy looking towel that was under the sink. I toss my dirty clothes in the hamper and change into my new clothes. I quickly comb my hair up into a bun. I walk back in the room and grab my duffel bag. I toss all the food in it and grab a pair of gloves.

The early run was going to have to be quick I only had three hours till sunlight. If any families were going to make requests they were going to have to be quick. They all knew who I was in a way. They never saw my face; it was always covered and never seen in the light.

My duffel bag gets morphed into a regular backpack and is strapped securely to my back. I softly push open one of the windows that was unlocked. The rope I had packed is thrown over the side and I slip down it into some bushes. Hopefully I can get back in time to close the window.

With out looking back I dart out in to the darkness. I could see the city lights close to the house but still far enough away to stay away from the sounds. I slide in between trees as I run towards town following the highway, which took a total of half an hour or so. Once across the bridge, I pull my hood up and head west to Crime Alley.

Sadly most of the homeless are forced to live there, in the ruins of old buildings. Once I start noticing the grim alleys and old structures, I turn down an alley to climb on to the fire escape. I slowly climb my way to the top of the roof.

I land softly on the roof and kneel to start separating food into portions big enough for one week. It only covered into four portions. With a sigh I move to the edge of a building and start jumping from one building the next, to end up my first stop. It was a run down factory that had went out of business due to an explosion.

The family managed to put up a curtain to act as a wall. I toss the bag of food under the curtain and wait for a second. Nobody got up which means they were fine the way they were. I jump to the next building with a shrug. I cover the next two with ease considering they were practically right next to each other.

The last stop was on the other side of crime alley though and it was almost sunrise. I sigh and run as fast s I can across house tops. I stop on top of an old ruin from an apartment complex that mysteriously blew up two years ago. I was the only person that knew it held twelve kids with one mom.

They were the only survivors of the explosions but nobody knew. I found them a few months ago, trying to steal from one of my hit places. I promised them I would take care of them. I never missed this place on a food run. They couldn't afford me not to. If I did miss them they would have to turn to crime.

I jump off the building and swing of a tree's branch into a hidden window that light emits from. "Ariel, I come bearing gifts!" I sing jumping onto the railing to slide down to the ground floor. The sound of squeals burst through the silence and I am suddenly squished by a bunch of tiny children.

I laugh as I hit the ground with a hugs given surrounding me. "Sissy!" they all squeal. It was the name they adopted since I never told them my real name. They weren't connected to the outside world so they never could figure out who I was. "Hey guys! Where's your mum? I have to give her something." I ask in a false voice, shaking a few of their heads.

They all turn grim. One of the little girls named Rosie pipes up, "Momma is in Lily's room. She told me to take you in there as soon as possible." Before she could even finish I am running done the hall they just came from. Lily's room was in the way back and she was the youngest of them all, two years of age. Her mom died in the fire after just getting back from the hospital from child birth.

I burst through the curtained door to spot an ill little red head tucked into bed. Ariel, a nickname I gave her because her hair matched the mermaid, was lying beside her with tears streaking her face. "Ariel what's up? How's Lily? Do you want me to take a look at her?" I question as her mangled red head looks up at me. Her green eyes flash with admiration.

"Sis! Oh thank god, I was starting to think you would never come. Lily started to have a slight fever and then boom just like that she passed out while convulsing and has only woken up twice since! She is still slightly awake. We had no way of contacting you! I thought about sending one of the older kids out but you told me not to head to any of the stores. I didn't know what to do!" She sniffles and gets off the bed and into my arms, crying.

I rub her back, and shush her comfortingly. When she manages to get a hold of herself, I hand her the package of food. "Here make something for the angels. Just give me my gloves, and flashlight." I comment quickly. She opens the backpack and hands me my equipment. When she leaves I flick on the light I managed to fix up along time ago.

Lily looks exactly like her adopted mom. She had bright red hair and beautiful green eyes. She was beautifully pale but Ariel had this tinge in her skin that was nothing like I had ever seen. Lily however wasn't her beautiful pale. She looks like a ghoul, her hair losing its bright colour.

I sigh, and slightly shake her awake. Her dropping eyes open a little bit to see who was there. Her eyes lock on mine and she smiles a bit. "Sissy." She rasps and tries to struggle up. "Sh, Lily lay down ok? I need to take a look at you so that way I can hug you later." I whisper patting her head, and softly pushing her back down.

"Now I am going to try as best I can to listen to your breathing ok? I am going to put my head on your chest I want you to breathe normally alright?" I ask her quietly, and wait for a response. She hesitantly nods and I slowly lower my head to her small chest.

It wasn't as good as a stethoscope but at least I can hear her breathing. "Take a deep breath. In-" I order smoothly, and she follows my instructions. It sounds forced and laboured. "Out." I finish with curiosity. Same reaction but it sounds like she has mucus in there as well. She coughs at the end of her breathing.

"Hmm, that doesn't sound good. What do you got in there? You swallow play-doh or something, huh?" I ask jokingly, poking her sides. She giggles and shoves my fingers off her with a shake of her head.

"Now open wide and let me get a look at your chompers! Have you lost any teeth yet?" I ask, grabbing my flashlight. She shakes her head and opens her mouth wide, sporting her clean teeth. I smile and reply, "Wow! You have been brushing your teeth like Ariel and I taught you! Good! Now say aw, nice and loud."

She follows my bidding and I can see your tonsils, big and swollen, they even looked a bit raw. "Good, you can stop now sweetie. You did well, high five." I say raising my right hand. She slowly raises her left hand awkwardly and hits my hand. This makes me frown. She could have used her right hand.

"Lily, let me see your right hand." I ask cautiously. Normally this would have been over looked by another doctor but any out of the ordinary things need to be checked. Plus I am not an ordinary doctor, I am only fifteen. She frowns, and looks to her arm in hesitation. Nothing. A small beat of sweat forms but she isn't moving.

"Lily, I need your hand." I push cautiously. Suddenly she starts crying, "I can't do it sissy!" She wails in pain. I quickly hug her and shush her in comfort. She hiccups and snuggles into me, but her right side staying still. I look down at her face, and my assumptions are correct. The right side of her face is perfectly dry from tears.

This is serious. The symptoms are caused from many conditions but this was like a mixture. It was like epilepsy and Bell's palsy combined. She had a stroke which may have triggered the lack of movement. Medicine for this was going to be difficult to steal. There was no way I could buy it. I have to steal it.

I sigh at the thought but if this went untreated it would kill her. "Lily, wait her and stay awake. I am going to get you some water and food. Okay?" I whisper, shifting to get up. Her left hand loosens its hold on me and I slip out of the room.

I walk into the makeshift kitchen that connected to all the halls. Ariel was there with the rest of the children. Ariel had this thing about naming the children. They were all flowers. Poppy, Gardena, Rose, Tulip, and even went as far as Sakura which meant cherry blossom. They all sat around a big table.

Ariel looks up from the pot she was preparing to hand off to another kid. "How is she? Is she going to be alright?" she questions worriedly. I nod and gesture her to the entrance room from where I came in. Her breath hitches and she puts Amaranth, the oldest boy, in charge of food while she leaves.

She nervously wipes her hand on her apron that she had on. When we are out of ear-shot from the little ones I start telling her lily's chances, which weren't good. She looks taken a back and starts asking about cures. "Ariel, I don't even know if there is one. I have never seen this before" I whisper to her.

She bursts into tears and falls back onto the wall. "It's my entire fault! I should just turn them into foster care and-" I cut her off with a loud "No! Don't ever do that Ariel! It will kill them faster than this!" My anger surprises her and me. I take deep breaths and hug her.

"I think I can steal some medicine to save her and keep her stable. But until then I need you to keep her hydrated and full. Keep her stimulated with books. Her brain needs to be functional." I explain to her quickly and quietly. I could see the sun rising from here and that wasn't good. She notices it to and nods. "Go, but do hurry and be careful." She murmurs.

With that I take off, jumping through the window with my now empty bag. I run as if my life depended on it. With one quick turn I head down an alley, setting my course directly for Wayne Manor.

Third POV

Kayne left so fast she didn't her the quiet cackling coming from outside the building. The twinkle of bells jingling filled the air as they moved with their owner. "Good job, Red. Mr. J is going to love to watch this play out. Especially when Batman mysteriously ends up at the pharmacy." A squeaky Brooklyn accented voice calls from the darkness into a concealed mouth piece. The sound of bubble gum popping resonates off the alley walls.

A mask figure use binoculars to look across the street at the retreating dark figure heading in the direction of Wayne Manor. "Oh, Batsy going to have one hell of a surprise don't ya agree, Red?" She cackles once more before leaving while murmuring "Aren't you just a joker? Of course it's going to be a setup."

Kayne's POV

I mange to make it back to the wall just before the sun makes itself fully known. I climb up the rope and silently close the window. From there I chuck my backpack under my bed and rip my hair band out. Then I start stripping my clothes, leaving a trail to the bathroom, where I did a quick scrub to get the dirt of me.

Once I get out I grab my undergarments I chucked off moments before and put them back on. I brush through my hair as I prance over to my dresser to pull on an old ratty shirt and some old volleyball shorts. The shorts were just a formality the shirt covered down to my knee and slightly draped of my shoulder.

After I felt satisfied that my hair had no knots or leaves, I slowly open my door. My stomach growls for me to hurry up. I shush it and tip toe to the stairs. To save myself time in stealth, I slide down the banister. I land on my feet in a crouched position and follow Bruce's previous instructions to the kitchen.

I slowly push it open to see if anyone's there. When I don't see anyone I move in further but quickly stop when I see Alfred's back. I freeze and start to turn but a deep familiar voice stops me. "Not planning on grabbing food and sneaking back in your room now are we?"

I whip around stiffly back pressed against the door in fright. There stood a Bruce Wayne clad in plaid pajamas pants and a white shirt. It stunned me to see a few scars on his arm, especially one mysteriously looking like a dog bite. I slowly shake my head in denial. "Good because you are having breakfast with us." He says, spinning me around and pushing me through the door.

"Good Morning Master Wayne and Madame Kayne." Alfred greets cheerfully. I hesitate but respond with a small, "hi Alfred." He smiles a genuine smile and hands me a plate. I blink down at it. It surprised me how much food was on it.

"The dining room is through that door, Miss Kayne." he says, pointing to a swing door behind him. I nod, and mentally flinch at the use of my name. It is too formal. "Alfred, I would prefer it if you just simply called me Kayne," I mutter, grabbing the plate he finished next to him and walked through the door.

Bruce's Pov

"How the hell do you get her to do that?" I question with slight jealousy. Alfred laughs and questions sarcastically, "Do what? Grab the plates? Well you I handed one to her and she deemed it polite enough to grab-" I interrupt with a growl, "You know what I mean Alfred. She seems to only like you. I bet if you asked her to dinner yesterday she would have came."

Alfred laughs and replies, "Maybe it's because I don't have the same expression as stone." I sigh and help him with the orange juice and the cups. Something then appeared in my head.

"Alfred, when I was heading home from my patrol of the town, I saw a short figure that was running across the bridge. It looked a lot like Kayne but I couldn't tell because it was dark and the figure was well covered. Do you think it could have been her? I checked her window when we got home and she was in her room, prancing around in her pajamas." I question curiously.

Alfred laughs and replies, "Just your imagination Master Wayne. It gets to the best of us even the mighty Batman. Now, take those into the dining room and keep Kayne entertained." I snort at the prospect but nonetheless walk into the dining room. The sight before me made me chuckle.

Kayne feel asleep on the table with knife in hand, most likely playing with it. I set down my items and walk over to her. I pull out my phone and snap a picture of her drooling. Yep, that's the picture that I am going to send to the reporters if they ask for one.

I softly nudge Kayne on the shoulder but she doesn't wake. I do it once more and her eyes snap open. With one quick fluid movement she throws her knife. I instantly catch it in mid air, quite surprised that she threw it. If I hadn't caught it Alfred, who was just walking in, would have been hit square in the chest.

Her eyes widen in realisation and she cowers away from me with her hands over her mouth as if I was gong to hit her. For being the mighty Batman I was still trying to process what happened.

Once I comprehend that this 5'4 girl that maybe weight 100lbs threw a kitchen knife that was completely unbalanced in a perfect arch at a target that it most likely would have hit, I glance down at her in admiration and confusion. I pat her on the back and put a finger to lips to make a silent gesture to show I wouldn't say anything.

She relaxes and looks relieved. It after all was only a reflex but what made her have the reflex to do that. I really need to watch her with a closer eye. For now I just need to be happy that she is actually eating breakfast with us.


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast Chat

Thanks to Shayboy27 for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or any thing related to it sadly.

Bruce's POV

Once Alfred and I took a seat, we started settling in to eat. Alfred really outdid himself this time. He made pancakes, sausage, egg, bacon, hash brown, and muffins. I sneak a glance at Kayne and I could tell she was in heaven. Her eyes had a certain sparkle to them as she stared down the bacon. I doubt she was fed this much in her life.

I grab the syrup and start pouring it on my pancakes. "Aren't you going to eat Kayne?" I question as she stares down at her plate in wonder. She jumps in surprise as if she forgot we were here. She nods and looks around for a bit. Her eyes stop at my hands and she bursts out laughing.

I look down to see I had kept pouring syrup all over my plate. I instantly hold the bottle up and set it down. Great, my food is soggy now. I grumpily pick up my fork but when I look down my plates not in front of me anymore. Kayne had picked up my plate and switched it with hers.

Before I can protest she licks her fork and rubs the syrup in with the pancake. "How attractive." I reply sarcastically as I carefully put syrup on my new pancakes this time. She nods and smiles before cutting into the pancake. I notice Alfred is just a little too quiet. I glance over at him, to find him staring at both us with a smile on his face.

Kayne notices and instantly goes quiet again. "Oh don't stop your fun on my watch my dear. I haven't seen two kids have fun like this in a while." Alfred comments airily, gesturing at us to continue as he tucks in for his own breakfast.

Kayne doesn't really respond besides stuffing a huge piece of syrup soaked pancake in her mouth. She was just a pocket full of manners. I sigh and start eating my food. I had to go to a meeting today. It starts at eight so I had an hour and a half. I wonder what Kayne will do for today. It is October so shouldn't see be in school?

"Kayne, don't you have school?" I ask her curiously. She had just shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth. Lovely. She takes a drink and replies with a quiet, "No." It was Saturday so obviously not. "What about Monday? What school do you go to?" I ask again.

She shifts her eyes to Alfred in hope that he will answer. No such luck, he was pretending not to pay attention. A sent a silent thanks to him. "Um, its holiday?" she says in a questioning tone. "Don't ask me, I don't know." I reply sarcastically.

She looks up at me and replies, "I don't go to school. I am homeschooled." I take a sip from my orange juice. "That's better, the truth. Don't take me for an idiot. I may be old but it is the middle of October, there is no break now. Obviously I can't stay home and teach you because I have work all day and sometimes even nights. Alfred, I am sure could handle it but he is busy during the day. So I think we should enrol you into Gotham High." I remark, watching her play with a muffin

She glances up from her muffin, eyes blazing. "No school. I teach myself." She confirms before biting into the muffin. I shake my head, "You can't just teach yourself! That isn't fair for your education. You will be enrolled after Halloween which is next week."

She huffs but doesn't saying anything. In turn she just sulks, eats a bit of her muffin and doodle on her napkin. I don't know where she got the pen but I don't care. I felt satisfied that I had won the argument.

Alfred just shook his head and took his plate into the kitchen. I shot him a look that says, _what,_ but he just shakes his head at me and continues on.

In silence we eat our food. I didn't realise how fast this little girl could eat her food. Even though she was just picking at her food, her pancakes were diminished and her muffins disappeared. She was now eat the bacon like beef jerky while drawing with her left hand.

She was left handed? How unique. She seems so animated in what she was doing. Her face would morph into certain thoughtful looks and then instantly drop into one of stone. To think Alfred thought I was the one with the stone expression. I snort and continue picking at my food.

I couldn't help myself from analyzing her though. Her skin was so pale that she could have probably blended in with the wall. She must not be used to the sun then, probably kept underground all her life. Her eyes had a faint almond shape to them but were still big and round. The intensity of her brown eyes flickers as she gets heatedly into drawing what ever it was.

Her face was small and sharp. Her cheekbones were high and angular like she was carved. Her hair is a wave of curls that were starting to dry. It slightly moved every time she would sit up a little straighter to calculate what she was doing.

What she was doing. Hm what _is_ she doing? I try to peek across the table to see what she was doing but she suddenly slams her hand down on it. She glances up with a glint in her eyes.

She picks up the napkin and examines it. Once she felt it was to her acceptance she handed it to me. She then gets up grabs her plate and walks beside me.

"I teach myself because it isn't fair to the other education. They are too loud and violent for me. I can't stand being the only right thing in an entire school, even if I am broken." She quietly answers. I know realise the glint in her eyes is victory as she leaves to the kitchen.

In my hand the napkin still stands folded. I open it and blink in surprise. She drew the schematics for a gun. She knows how to build a gun, more specifically a glock 19 9mm handgun. Below the schematics for the gun is a quick sketch that I instantly recognized. It was me, watching her.

Kayne's POV

I enter the kitchen and see Alfred doing the dishes. I walk by him and grab a towel to dry. He doesn't say anything about it but just continues with the dishes I placed on the counter.

When he accepts the cleanliness of the dishes he shuts the water off. I slowly wipe off the last bit of water. "Thank you, Ms Kayne. I apologize for Mr Wayne's behaviour. I am sure school will be fun. I doubt kids will try and hurt you there." Alfred tells me as he takes the dried dishes to be put up.

If I go to school, I doubt he will make me go to school now. Even if he does I will cause hell until he takes me out. I always win in arguments. Out of all the things that have happened or been done to me; school was never an option. My foster parents all knew I was too smart to be put in school. It would end badly and is a waste of my time.

My photographic memory and talent in my studies was usually one of the reasons I was fostered. It was also a reason I was sent back most of the time. The first foster home I can still remember clearly. They only fostered me so they can receive the check and use me to remember everything that was smuggled into their house. Then I found out the mother was going to have a baby. With that baby they were going to smuggle drugs in it.

I was only seven but I knew what that meant. The baby was going to be used like I was all those years ago but they never got a chance to use me.

The second home, I don't know why they adopted me. I was alone the whole time. Every once in a while I would find gifts addressed to me on a holiday but that was it. If I had seen them I would have given them the presents back, I don't like it when people spend money on me. I never got a chance to see them. The foster care system sooner or later found out a nine year old was alone and withdrew me from that home.

It was sad because I loved the surprise of waking up in the morning to have a present there waiting for me. The gifts weren't always child safe but every girl needs to learn how to protect herself with a weapon of some sort. I felt they were just looking after me.

The third house adored my skills. They honed them and sharpened me up. They studied me; sometimes in the cruelest way possible, pushing me to my limits until I couldn't move myself. Fighting me until I was close to the brink of death, but some how they always managed to revive me.

Yet they still loved me. They took me to amusement parks, libraries, vacation trips and even ball games. We had so much fun. It was like they were actually parents but some of their, um, 'experiments' were a bit uncalled for. They would punish me if I didn't do as I was told and the punishments were so horrid that I could even think about it.

I shiver out of my thoughts as the kitchen door opens to reveal Wayne. He walks straight over to me and hands me the napkin back. I take it with a smile.

"You don't have to go to school yet. I want to see what else you know. But for now just stay in your room and read unless you want to go to the library. Alfred can take you there. I will be gone most of the day but be back for lunch. Don't get into too much trouble." He remarks sarcastically, hesitantly patting my shoulder. It takes all my being not to flinch away from his strong hands.

I knew if I wanted to I could take this playboy billionaire but he still scared me. He is too questioning and calculating. He may send me back if he finds out what I am fully capable of. I don't want to go back to the foster home. I never want to go back there.

I nod my thanks, trying to not shake under his hands. He nods and takes his leave, gesturing for Alfred to follow. I wave cheerfully to Alfred with my fingers. He chuckles and waves back.

I laugh and look down at the napkin. He ripped the bottom drawing off. He most likely wanted to keep the drawing. I loved to draw. It felt like it was the one thing I could do with out adding violence to it. The schematics I drew were one of the first things I learnt to build.

I get of the sink counter and walk out of the kitchen. Wayne had just walked off and was heading up the stairs. Alfred looks sad, he fiddle with his pocket and turns to see me. "Hello again Kayne, Master Wayne asked me to show you the library when you get cleaned up so you can work on your studies and so forth." He greets.

I smile in anticipation. The library was my favourite place to go and with a manor this big I hoped the library matched its size. "I just need to change it a different shirt Alfred. You can wait outside my door if you want." I murmur, following him up the stairs.

"Yes, Miss Kayne." he says with a smile. I shot him a look. His smile widens as we reach my room. "So Kayne what do you enjoy to read?" Alfred asks as I enter my room. He turns away so I can change in peace. I think as I grab a shirt that said, "I'm fine", and had blood spatters on the side of it.

"Well," I start, tugging on my t-shirt, "I enjoy a good long book. It really doesn't matter as long as it tells me something new, exciting, and enchanting. For example, I just finished a novel recently and it claimed that an ant species in the Amazon can make itself combust as an act of suicide. Isn't that funny?"

I brush my hair into a loose ponytail and grab my laptop. I skip up to Alfred and tap his shoulder. He turns and gestures father down the hall. I smile and walk forward. I liked Alfred. He was kind, and funny. He helped me relax by adding a comical relief.

"That's peculiar. You know, I think I have seen those kinds of ants. One time, when I was on a trip to visit the locals in the Amazon to make amends. Then again it could have been those humongous ants that carry big leaves on their backs. Oh well, this is the library madame." He begins, gesturing to a wooden door. I look at the beautiful curled door handle in amazement.

I look at Alfred, begging silently if I could open it. He nods for me to continue with a smiling gaze. I hesitantly twist the door handle and push open. I nearly stumbled back in amazement. It was beautiful and alluring.

The walls were tan beige colour that reflected beautifully with the sun coming up in the distance. There were windows on the south walls the cover the entire wall. The white curtains where held back by a tan diesel rope. In the centre of the library was a white fluffy rug on top of red carpet. On top of the rug were a coffee table and two overstuffed chairs with a singular huge couch.

To the left of me was a beautiful brick fireplace, there was a picture of a beautiful blonde aged woman sitting down with a handsome dark haired man that almost looked like Wayne. Those must be his parents. I smile slightly at the thought of the famous playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne having parents that punished when he did wrong things like take cookies and what not.

My eyes couldn't stay on the picture long because of the beautiful wooden shelves that lined around the centre comfort area. It was if they revolved around the chairs in the centre. I smile and giggle before running in. I drop my laptop on the couch and run in-between each shelf. My hands outstretch to brush against the tome of each book. I take a deep breath to inhale the amazing aging scent of books.

I spin around and start examining each book. They all were originals. Some where even signed by the author themselves! My body was pumped full of adrenaline that I didn't know what to do. I felt like screaming! I turn to Alfred who looks amused at the whole prospect. I run up to him and hug him in my adrenaline state.

He feels taken a back but slowly pats me on the back. "Thank you Alfred! This is beautiful! I don't think I will ever come out!" I practically screech which was very unlike me. He chuckles and says, "Good now you can focus on your studies. Now run along, and watch the volume. I don't think the people in south Gotham heard you."

I giggle, chewing on the tip of my pointer finger. I turn and throw myself in one of the chairs as Alfred closes the door. My laptop hums to life and I start researching the layout for Gotham Pharmaceutical.


	5. Chapter 5: The Letter

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC comics related or Batman related. If I did I would ask the president to build Gotham. Then I would move in and attend Gotham University after I graduate Gotham High School. : ) Yes I do have everything planned out.

Jeez why so serious?

Kayne's POV

My life felt completely and utterly mellow at this point in my life time. The quiet calm of the library relaxes my tight muscles that had been firm for who knows how long. The bittersweet, ancient mesmerizing smell of the books is like my own personal high. My mind has never been so focused in my life before. It is usually a whirl wind of repetitive thinking in all one jumbled mess.

My fingers glide over my laptop keys in mild haste. I don't know how many laws I broke just by 'logging' into the city hall's records but when Lily is better it will be worth it. Besides it's not like anybody will actually catch me. I am untraceable, practically invisible. No wait, scratch that, I am invisible.

I place my laptop on the coffee table awkwardly, considering I was sitting sideways in the over-stuffed chair. My feet dangle helplessly over the arm chair as I prop the file, which I retrieved from one of the back cabinets, on my lap. My mind could not comprehend the lack7 of challenge this job gave me. The files in the back held everything you need to know about the city, causing a wave of excitement through me.

As my laptop processes my request, I shift through the file that gave me a good idea what the pharmaceutical was like. It was not far from crime alley but safe enough away not to have been a victim in attempted robbery for awhile. Either way they took almost extreme precautions.

I am guessing there are a lot of druggies or something? I mean, yeah Gotham is practically the bases of drugs and war but this place was relatively safe from harm! I don't know but they had one security system, bullet proof glass, two different silent alarms, and one security guard that only worked Monday thru Friday. Oh, and trip lasers that come attached with knock out gas.

The last one was a bit to exaggerated, just a little. I sigh and flip to the next page. My eyes widen and I sit up with a smile. If this is what I think it was then I could go in tonight and get out without a wink of effort.

The document in question was an old, worn copy of a report from the 1800's, and it looked to be a hand-written, family owned copy. It looked to be an assessment of the building right after its purchase. My eyes easily slide down the pages of the old wrinkled paper.

It pointed out every nook and cranny that the pharmacy held. This was real, and by the looks of it accurate! My laptop finally pulls up the map I needed. I carefully smooth the paper that held the map on the screen. The light from the screen illuminates through the thin paper and matched up with the outline perfectly.

My smile widens and a slight giggle bursts through my lips. This is so exhilarating! Grant it, I have robbed a place before but it was always small scaled. The biggest thing I ever stole, money wise, was two gadget phones and a few gold chains. The thrill of this plot even if it was for the good of a little girl, is exciting. Adrenaline pinches at the edge of my veins.

A loud silly laugh pierces through my lips and it surprises me. Calm down Kayne; don't get too excited, I think scolding. Ok, now just read over the paper and see if anything interesting pops up. My eyes slowly drift over it this time, not wanting to miss any crucial detail. Everything I read is storing itself somewhere in my mind for later:

_The space given in the pharmacy is excellent. The counter put in and made were sturdy and reliable. They should last for several years, and if not then they will be replaced with a stronger material. This pharmacy is going to need to stay strong for years. It is one of the only ones in Gotham City._

_The only problems that can be noted are the air duct that leads directly outside in the storage room needs fixing so that those pesky birds cannot slip in again. Also the basement hidden under the chipped tile in the conference room is filthy. It needs to be cleaned and prepared for any case of emergency. In the state of the town anything could happen._

My gaze wavers at the problem list. That might just be useful to know. If they didn't change the air ducts leading I could slip in and disarm the security system along with the silent alarms. I grab a notebook and start tracing the map onto it_. Let's see if the air duct is placed right here where the report says then_… I glance back at the report and shift the map.

Then the storage closet for the medicine would be right under me! Fantastic. Then I notice something that would screw this all up. The alarm system is located at the far south east corner by the entrance. In between the entrance and the secret entrance were the cliché lasers and two trips for each silent alarm.

I mentally face palm. My jaw tightens and I could feel it twitching. _Okay Kayne, this is only a slight problem; just start marking where the problems are and don't forget to colour code them. _I hum in agreement, and slowly start marking the biggest threats. The lasers go first considering they are rigged to emit a knock-out gas. Just in case I mentally post-it note to bring a jacket so I can use it as mask long enough for me to make it to an exit.

The silent alarms are jotted down next. One is at the door way connecting the service desk to the entrance room; the other is in the hallway that is behind the service desk that leads to the rest of the pharmacy. The wiring should be easy enough to suppress, I just need a knife and wire cutters.

I had the wire cutters but not the knife. I might need to borrow some from the kitchen. They may not be as reliable but they would work for this job. I sigh and toss the file onto the coffee table. I silently thank myself that I wore socks that muffle noise just a little more.

With a click, I exit out of the city hall network system and my computer goes to my plain screen saver of a cute little cat. The file I tuck under the couch cushion, out of sight. I reach onto on of the shelves and pull down four books.

They were all geometry books. I carefully opened them all to pages that matched in subject, and then I place them around my laptop. After that I flip to a different page in my notebook and start jotting down what ever came to my mind in the ways of geometry. Once I had about seven pages front ad back, I stop and leave it open on the coffee table. There, I did some work that was no use to me.

I jump up and grab my backpack as I slip out of the library carefully. Nobody was in the hall, good. I walk forward in the hall until I come across my room. I open the door and slip in.

From there I rush to my dresser while ripping off my other shirt, and pull on a dark blue shirt that is just a bit loose. I grab my backpack and pull a harness out. It is a knife harness. I tug my shirt up to reveal my jagged stomach. I close my eyes so I don't have to see it. With my hands I unbuckle the harness and slip it around my stomach. I pull it around so the sheaths for the knives lay on my abdomen.

As soon as the sheaths are in position I pull my shirt down. I had gotten the harnesses as gifts from the family that never showed. I gave back all the other gifts except these because I could pass them off as other things. I had harnesses for practically every part on my body.

I leave my backpack in the room and make my way to the kitchen. It is close to lunch time, by the looks of it past lunch time. It was around 3 o'clock. Wow, I sure do get caught up in my work. Well, I can use hunger as an excuse to be in the kitchen. Now that I think about it I am hungry… My stomach replies with a loud growl of protest.

I giggle and open the kitchen door slightly. I peek in and assess the room better than when I did this morning. No Alfred, I peek out in the hall. No Wayne, I smile and move into the kitchen.

Now let's see, if I was a knife where would I be, I think thoughtfully. My eyes lock on the island in the middle of the big kitchen. The top was metal and the bottom contained wooden cabinets made from a light wood. It couldn't be that easy could it? I walk over, ears on full alert for anything suspicious.

My hand wraps around the elegant handle and gives a short tug. There low and behold was an array of knife, all looking so tempting. I felt like a kid at a candy shop. My fingers brush against each knife ranging from chef's to paring to boning knives.

I make my selection, grabbing a tourne knife. The gentle curve of the tip is exactly what I was looking for. It could easily pierce through the cables. I pull my shirt up and slip it into its own pouch. I hesitate before grabbing one of the paring knife too. It will help with the simple cuts.

I smile while examining, then freeze. Footsteps were coming from down the hall. I quickly buckle that knife away to and pull my shirt down. With my hip I bump the drawer back in, just as the door opens to reveal Alfred. He doesn't notice me until he fully steps in.

He looks taken aback. "Miss Kayne, what are you doing here? Oh it is 3:15, isn't? My word, I completely forgot you were here! I don't usually eat lunch so I am sorry we have nothing prepared." He stutters, walking up to me. I smile and shake my head. "It's ok Alfred. I came looking for some chips to sedate my hunger until dinner." I reply calmly, looking around.

"Well, you will be looking a long time. We have no chips. Mr Wayne isn't all that into junk food but I am sure we have the ingredients for a sandwich. Will that tie you over?" he asks, regretfully. I open my mouth to reply, but my stomach beats me to it. My face instantly turns red.

"I guess I was right. Alright my dear let us check for sandwich supplies. The pantry is over there. Can you get the bread?" he comments, gesturing with a gloved hand to a door behind me.

I smile and prance to the door. I slip into the walk-in pantry. The panty was about the size of a small bedroom and contained metal racks all loaded with food. Wow, if they keep it this stocked I won't have to steal food anymore. This could be a new beginning, and the families will all get food! No more picking and choosing.

The excitement rushing in me only fuels my hunger. I walk in and out of the aisles. My eyes finally find the bread cart. It was more of a counter than anything. There was so much bread to pick from. This must all go to waste really fast.

I sigh and hesitate, trying to decide which bread I should pick. I notice a small bread box set on the edge of the counter. Out of curiosity I slide it open. A single half-eaten loaf of white bread lay in the wooden container. I pick up the loaf of bread in relief.

I jump when I hear a loud clatter on the floor. Oh, there must have been a knife in there. I set the loaf back on the counter. I look to the floor in hopes to see what I had dropped. Nothing, hmm that's strange. I get down on my knees and look around. I sigh; it must have gone under the table. I drop onto my belly and glance under the table.

What ever it was it had no handle, it is just a slim blade by the looks of it. I couldn't tell the shape at the current moment. I slide my hand under the table gingerly. My fingers carefully pinch the side of it. I retract my arm and blink down at the blade.

Well that's the weirdest looking blade I have seen, and I have seen a lot of blades. It had curves in the shape of wings. It almost looked like a bird. No, wait, now that I think about it; it looks like a bat. That's peculiar.

I get up off my stomach and stand up. I weigh the objet in my hand. Hmm. It was unevenly balanced which meant two things. This was either a custom made knife for cutting this bread, which was doubtful or… I turn on my heel and throw the blade by the tip as hard as I can. It spirals in the air and slams deep into one of the wooden beams that belonged to the wall.

I walk up to it, and give it a sharp tug. It puts up a fight but finally leaves the nest of the wood. It was a throwing knife, but what the hell is doing here in the pantry of a playboy's house? I shake my head. Maybe I am just imagining things, this couldn't be. I'll just give it to Alfred. Should I? Yes, I have already been dishonest enough.

With blade and bread in hand, I leave the large pantry to see Alfred waiting with all the ingredients already prepared. I flush in embarrassment. I had kept him waiting. I mouth my apologies

"No need to apologizes my dear, I had just finished anyway." He replies with a smile. I nod and hand him with bread so he could slice it. He takes it and starts slicing it into reasonable sized pieces. I guess I should bring up the blade. "Um, Alfred?" I question softly, silently hoping he didn't hear me.

My hopes are dashed when he replies by glancing at me. "Um, this fell out of the bread box. It looks like some knife thing for the bread or something." I continue on, placing the bat-shaped blade on the table before taking a step back from it. Alfred nods, and then takes a look at it. He freezes, and sets the knife down.

"Do you know what this is?" he asks nonchalantly. I shrug and play dumb, "A weird bread knife that has issues?" I question in doubt. He turns his head to look at me. His eyes look at my face hard. He picks up the blade and tucks it in his pocket.

"Yes Kayne it is just a knife. Mr Wayne must have misplaced it making himself a sandwich. Oh, I will have to get on his case about his cleaning habit. Thank you." He says with a slight smile, nodding his thanks.

I nod with a smile in return. I guess if I have my secrets they can have theirs. It drugs me with sadness that I couldn't know. I am naturally curious, so this new found situation gives me a hit of curiosity I haven't had in a while. My mind instantly debates whether I should investigate this or not.

No, I have no time to investigate this. I have to save Lily first. Alfred snaps me out of my thoughts, nudging me with a plate. I reflexively grab it. My mind snaps into place and I look down. Wow, that looks delicious. I smile and Alfred leads me to the dining room with a glass of water.

He sets the glass down and pulls out a seat for me. "Thank you." I say, taking a seat. He nods and turns to leave. With a sigh, I dig into my sandwich.

Alfred's POV

As soon as I left the kitchen with Kayne safely in it, I pull out a cell phone and hit speed dial. I bring the phone to my ear and leave the kitchen. The ringing stops after the first ring.

"Alfred, I am at work." The deep familiar voice hums, slightly distracted. "Bruce, we have a problem. You were right." I reply, firmly

This morning he showed me the napkin that she apparently wrote on. On the back of the ripped off piece was the math she did, and it was extraordinary. Then he told me about the knife that she reflexively threw that could have hit me. I was slightly offended but then again it was only a butter knife.

A slight shift was heard over the phone. He is now in the real Bruce Wayne mode. "What happened? Did the tracker go off?" he interrogates. I sigh and confirm, "Yes, there are two knives missing from the drawer. The device you set up on the drawer went off and she was in the kitchen but that is not the problem."

"I would say it's a problem Alfred. She is more than capable of harming someone with a knife and now she is 100 percent capable of it. What could possibly be the problem compared to this?" he answers harshly

"Do you really believe she would actually try and harm someone? Is she really capable of purposely hurting someone? With that in thought the problem is you. You left a little present in the bread box that Kayne found while getting the bread." I tell him sarcastically.

He doesn't reply, knowing full well what he left in there. "Now is that a problem or not Master Wayne? Because I am pretty damn sure that is a problem. She cannot know under any circumstance, who you really are. You told me yourself and yet you are the one that slips up." I rant, slightly put out.

The other line is still silent. Finally he speaks, "Did she ask anything about it or did she lie about it?"

I sigh and reply, "She claims that it is a knife that has 'issues'. I think she knows what it is but not who it came from. With her past living condition, I doubt she even knows who he is."

This time he answers back quicker, "Don't let her leave the house. Even if she doesn't who the Batman is, she still cannot leave with the knives. I wonder how she is with firearms. I hope she doesn't know how to use those. What has she been doing all day?"

I head up the stairs towards the library. "Well as far as I can tell she has been in the library, studying. She is in absolute adoration for the place. She ran around in glee for a few seconds before realising she looked like a little kid in a sweets shop."

A wry chuckle comes from the other line. "Once again, how the hell did you manage to get her to open up? Besides she is supposed to be a kid. She had her childhood robbed from her. Either way right now I don't trust her. Check in the library, I want to know what she is up to. I doubt she would take those things for no reason as you pointed out."

I enter the library and come across piles upon piles of books. "Alright Master Wayne, I am in the library, but all I see are-" I couldn't finish because the phone fell from my hand and hit the floor. I froze, I had walked over to see the book title and something caught my eye. Horror filled my old body.

"Alfred! Alfred!" Wayne calls from the phone on the floor. I slowly pick the phone up and look around the room warily. "Master Wayne I think you should come home for dinner early. As in now, we have a bigger problem than Kayne."

"What happened?" he growls. I lick my lips, picking up an object from the table.

"Well, Joker just left Kayne a present." I reply, looking at the envelope with the red paint. In gruesome letters it's titled: _Come play with me._

With a click I heard the phone call end. I tuck the letter in my pocket and leave the library quickly. In the hallway is Kayne heading this way. "Ah, Kayne just who I wanted to talk to."

Wayne's POV

I slam my phone down and barely manage to grab my coat before I am out the door. I tug it on, and slam the down button for the elevator. I tap my foot impatiently when it finally opens. I hit the ground floor and close door buttons, narrowly managing not to break them.

I pull my hand through my hair roughly. What would the Joker want with Kayne more importantly how the hell did he get out of Arkham? He was sentenced life in there. I punch the elevator wall and grab my phone again. I dial the familiar number of Commissioner Gordon.

While it rings I step out of the elevator, and run to the parking lot. I jump in my Lamborghini and rev the engine. "Commissioner-" Gordon's voices start off but I quickly cut him off with a growl. My voice deepens and grumbles, "Gordon the Joker has escaped form Arkham."

"Wow, never thought I would here you voice again, but are you sure? He is in top security and-" he tries to start again, but I once again cut him off. I swerve and growl, "He is out and ready to kill again! Check now before I break in there myself to check! He threatened one of my own." The line goes silent, then suddenly.

"We need all squads to Arkham! A tip came in that the Joker escaped! Go, go, and go! Get helicopter in the sky! If he is gone we need this head start! Start breaking doors down for suspected place. Let's move!" he yells. "Thanks, I owe you more than you know.' He whispers.

"Just make sure you catch him, I will be looking for him too. Good luck. See you on the news." I reply before snapping my phone shut. I sped down the highway in a blur. Honks were sent my way but I ignore them. Finally I am crossing the bridge, and pulling into the driveway of Wayne Manor.

I glance hopelessly around the property for any traces of him. It is a useless effort and I bolt inside. I burst through the first door I see, and blink in surprise. Alfred and Kayne are chatting in mild relaxation.

Kayne immediately jumps out of her chair in surprise. Alfred turns around and greets me, "Master Wayne, you are home! We ordered take out. Wait, what seems to be the matter?" I shake my head in fake fear. "We need to lock all the doors. The new announced that the Joker escaped from Arkham."

Alfred and I calculate Kayne's reaction but it isn't the one we expected. I expected her to look excited, or scared. She looks confused instead. "You don't know who the Joker is?" I question in pure surprise. She shakes her head, "I'm guessing a dirt bag from the asylum. He sounds dangerous I guess."

The doorbell rings, and Kayne's face lights up. "Food!" she squeals. She tries to bolt out the door but I stop her. "Kayne, I think I should get the door." I tell her firmly. "I'm fine... Bruce. I think if the Chinese delivery guy attacks me I can handle it…" she mutters, embarrassed at my close proximity and pushes past me.

Kayne's Pov

"Alright, but just call if something goes wrong. Tell them to charge it to Wayne Industries. Once you get back, we will turn on the news to show you who the Joker is." He calls as I past the stairs heading to the door. "Yeah, yeah whatever you say." I mutter. I grab his wallet anyway just in case. He really shouldn't leave it in his coat pocket by the door.

I sigh and open up the door. The cool wind hits my bare legs and arms quickly. I shiver and look at the steps. A man with a baseball hat, and a logo shirt for Chinese Express was standing there. I could see his blonde hair poking out from the sides of the hat. It had a slight tint of green, how weird.

Then I notice the huge amount of food in his hands. "Oh, sorry, let me take those." I grab the carry-out boxes and set them on the side table by the door. While moving it I try to catch a glimpse of his face.

"That will be, uh, $30." A gruff voice replies with amusement. I ignore Bruce comment on charging it and rummage through his wallet. I pull out two twenties. I hand it to him, but instead of grabbing the money he grabs my wrist. I freeze, "What?"

"You, uh, over paid ma'am." He chuckles in reply. "Oh well, keep the change." I smile tightly, wishing he would let go. "Isn't that rather _nice_?" he replies adding emphasis on the nice. He looks up at me from behind the baseball cap with strong deep green eyes.

I gasp; he had two scars forming from his lips, making it look like he was smiling. Anger flashes in his eyes, probably because he thought I was gasping in fear. I smile and say, "Cool scars, we match." My smile was actually truthful. I had never seen anybody with scars like me. He looks confused and conflicted. I pull my t-shirt neck down to reveal my neck scar. He glances down at my wrist to see more scars.

He finally releases me. "Well, thanks for the food." I say winking, about to close the door. "No problem, uh, see you soon, beautiful." was his reply. I wince at the words as the door closes. What, my mind questions.

Oh well, he's gone. I grab the food and throw Bruce's wallet back into his coat. I am guessing they were in the living room which if it wasn't on the left side of the hall, it was on the right. I go through my suspected door to see a large room with a wrap around sofa that could probably seat twenty easily. On the back corner was a large television screen that was currently playing breaking news.

I sigh and walk around the couch where Alfred and Bruce were sitting, and listening intently. I place the food tray down and start passing out Chinese cartons with chopsticks. I plop down next to Alfred and snap my chopsticks apart.

"This Kayne is the Joker." Bruce says disgusted. The news lady looks frantic, repeatedly telling everyone to lock their doors and windows. Also to keep off the streets until morning because it will be safer with everyone home.

Finally a picture of him comes up, and I blink in surprise before screaming, dropping my food. "Kayne, Kayne! What is it?" Alfred asks concerned. I point a finger at the screen. "I- I saw him…"

My mind almost burst. They say one-hundred and twenty five counts of murder, ten counts of arson, fifty-three counts of kidnap and three counts of robbery. This… This psychopath was touching me! Bile rose from my throat. He called me beautiful. I showed him my scars… Oh my gosh, I showed him my scars. I turn over and throw up painfully onto the food tray.

I faintly hear Bruce ask if I saw him in the library. I shake my head in confusion, tears running down my face from embarrassment. "He's the one that- that gave me the food." I barely reply. I hear clatter, and Bruce is gone, already on the phone.

Bruce's POV

"Gordon, Joker just left heading towards Gotham on the west bridge." I growl into the phone as soon as the ringing stops, and then hang up. He had to be heading back into Gotham. The sight of Kayne's pale face, crying in fear was proof enough that he had indeed been here at the doorstep; only a few feet away from my new daughter.

I blink, she wasn't my daughter. She was a criminal. No, Bruce, the Joker now sees her as your daughter. He knows who you are. He has seen you without the mask. He is going to use her, _your_ daughter to get you back in the game.

"Alfred!" I call in anger. "Yes Master Wayne?" he calls leaving the living room with the soiled take-out tray. "I need that letter." I snap, quickly.

"Yes sir, here it is." He whispers handing it to me. The envelope was covered in ha's and it said in blood letters: _Come play with me. _I almost crush the letter in my hand at the words. I rip it open and tug the letter out. The note was short and to the point but it was surprising:

_Batsy, I know you confiscated this way before the lovely Kayne could read it so I put this in it instead. I am gong to rob the Gotham Pharmacy tonight. Let's just say I got an addiction in the cage. Ha! Catch me if you can! Oh, one more thing, if you alert the police about this Kayne dies. ~ J_


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontations

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Kayne. She is the only thing that is apart of me and belongs to me out of this story.

Bruce's POV

The letter sparks so many unknown emotions in me, but two stood out anger and another that I hadn't felt in over two years; fear. "Alfred, prepare a guest room with no windows please, and make sure no entrances besides its own door is available." I order, trying not to crush the letter in my palm. I needed to save it for evidence.

I take a deep breath and tuck it back in the envelope. "I do hope this room isn't for me, sir." Alfred replies sarcastically, trying to ease the tension.

"No Alfred it isn't for you. It's for Kayne. I want her in your sights all night until I come home. Joker has his sights set on her. I need her safe while I am gone; when I get back she is staying in the room next to mine." I reply heading up the stairs in the direction of the secret entrance to the Batcave.

The elevator couldn't have gone any slower with the speed it is going. I tap my foot impatiently thinking that same line over and over again. _Kayne will die_, why would he tell me that if he knew I would just protect her and place her somewhere safe. How did he get in the house? He must have climbed in the window; I knew I should have bolted them shut.

Wait, that mans he knew where Kayne was all day. He could have taken her anytime today while she was studying but he didn't. He is trying to get to me, show me how many times he could have killed her. She hasn't left the house since she got here. How does he even know about her? Nobody knows about her, yet somehow he found out about her.

When did he escape? Why did nobody notice? Why didn't I know that he would try something like this? I kept beating myself up as the elevator finally came to a stop. I flip on the big computer screen and set it up to watch the news. From there I bag and tag the envelope for safe keeping later. I listen to the news report as I change into the Batsuit.

_How long the Joker has been on the run is unknown as is his whereabouts, but the police may know how he escaped and are putting up precaution to prevent it from happening again. It has been announced that the past-thought to be hostage Dr. Harleen Quinzeel actually aided the dangerous Joker out of the asylum. Reasons unknown as to why but rumours are said to be because she was seduced by him and joined in his schemes. _

_A girl fitting Dr. Quinzeel's description has been seen running around in a clown costume of red, white and black; wearing face paint closely resembling the Joker's own. It has been announced that she calls herself Harley Quinn. Police Commissioner Gordon released a statement saying "The assistant Harley Quinn has been spotted armed and dangerous. She is mentally unstable and will harm if necessary. We have been tipped off of a sighting of the Joker down on West Bridge. So be wary and stay indoors, we will have the Joker apprehended soon." _

I shut off the TV and flex my arms to get the blood moving. So the Joker has an accomplice. Part of me pities her, so far she hasn't been charged with anything so maybe I could save her but another part of me knows it might be too late. I don the cowl, and grab the keys to the Tumbler.

I click the intercom button, "Alfred? How is she?" I ask concerned. I wait for a reply quietly before leaving, "She is shook up but fine and fast asleep." I rev up the Tumbler and drive out. The tunnel entrance opens up and drops my off behind the mansion. I turn around and pull onto the highway.

I pull up the blue-tooth intercom in the car after a few minutes. "Thanks Alfred, keep me updated on her, ok? Take the night off and watch her." I reply, leaving the underground tunnel.

"Yes, sir; She just woke up again. She had a nightmare, I am getting her a glass of water right now." He answers; I can hear the shifting off the air while he is moving. I don't reply but just keep driving, boarding the bridge. I needed to get this over and done with. Then I can go back to hiding from the police and doing small jobs.

I am pulled out my musings from the sound of shattering glass. I look around and realize it was Alfred. "Alfred, stop making a mess of my china." I tell him sarcastically.

"Sir, she's gone! Her bed is empty and she isn't anywhere in the house."

Kayne's POV

When Alfred came back from taking my sick away, he carefully helps me get up from the couch. I make a grab for my food but he takes it. "Don't worry Kayne. I'll save it for later. Let's get you into a guest room, ok? You will feel safer in a room that closed off." He calmly tells me.

I nod, feeling weak. My body was sweaty from the effort of seeing my food come up my throat. My mind snapped into action though. If he takes us to a room that's closed off it most likely won't have any exits. I need to get to that pharmacy. I have everything I need on me, except the rope.

A plan quickly came together in my head. My body is still weak so I can take a bat nap. I sleep lightly enough that I can slightly tell what's going on around me. Then when the time is right I can escape when Alfred isn't around. Let's just hope I can convince him to leave.

We both shuffle upstairs; he takes me to the unknown part of the second floor where a guest room awaited my arrival. He sets me on the bed and I curl up to sleep. He pulls the blanket over me, and goes to stand by the door. My eyelids slide close but my ears are on full alert as I drift to sleep. My mind fights to pull me into a dream.

I shove it off and listen into Alfred's sudden conversation, possibly with Mr. Wayne. "She is shook up but fine and fast asleep." He whispers.

Suddenly my mind over powers me and I am thrown into a nightmare. I am on the floor in a room I hadn't seen in a long time. It was made to look like a girl's room. The walls were painted a murky green colour and all the furniture was white, including the carpet. There were a few red stains on the carpet though; I shiver at the sight of them.

"Kayne!" a voice booms, filled with excitement and anger. An odd combination but I knew what it meant; they had a new test for me. I shrivel into the corner of my room hoping not to be seen. The door slams open and the deep black eyes snap to me instantly. The giant silhouette creeps over me with harboured excitement, in its hand a knife just for me.

The knife was stained from years of not getting washed after use. My past blood wounds showing for display. "Let's see how long you can last on the treadmill with an oxygen tank if we stab you in the back."

I start screaming and yank myself out of the dream. I bolt out of bed, taking deep breaths. "Miss Kayne, are you alright?" Alfred worriedly asks, standing by my side in a matter of seconds. I gasp and start coughing; I guess it's now or never. I start crying, and clench at Alfred's coat.

The sting in memory of that dream burns into my lower back where a thin line was left. "It-it hurt so m-much Alfred…" I whisper desperately, tucking my head into his chest. He hesitantly wraps his arms around me and rubs my back. "It's all in the past now Kayne. Nobody will hurt you now. Mr Wayne and I will make sure you will not experience what you did before." He assures me, determined.

I hiccup, and softly wipe my eyes. "Could I have a glass of water?" I ask, feigning exhaustion. He seems hesitant, so I let a few more tears go. I quickly wipe them away in shame, and glance up at him weakly. He nods and turns to leave, when he reaches the doorway he says, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

As soon as he is out of the hall, I dart to the opposite direction of the hall to my room. I quickly grab my bag which has everything I need. I press against the windows, but find them locked. When did they lock the windows?

I quickly run back to the guest bedroom, and glance around. A vent on the wall catches my eye. It looks like it could barely hold me but it would work. I had to hurry; I only had a few seconds.

I move the dresser a bit to be right over the vent. Before I get on top of it, I grab the sheets on the bed and rip a long piece out of it. Then I throw the blankets all over the floor and pillows everywhere. It looks good enough to be a scuffle.

From there I climb the top of the dresser and start knocking objects onto the floor. There, it would look like someone took me. I overheard Wayne talking about the Joker. He showed himself to me without his makeup, maybe he wants to take me. It would explain why he showed up at the door, and why they are locking me in a room.

Now, it will look like he did take me.

I pull the vent cover off and shove my backpack in. I tie the thin piece of sheet around the cover so I can pull it close when I get in. Unexpectedly, I hear footsteps from down the hall. I hurriedly clamber in, replacing the cover behind me. I quickly start army crawling through the ducts. The faint sound of glass crashing echoes through the vents.

_I am so sorry Alfred but my Lily needs me. If it helps the tears and pain were real until you told me you would protect me._ I think sadly.

The vents seemed to become endless. Finally, I see a faint light that is almost the size of a spec, but then a hundred more join the spec.

It's the city lights. Yes, just a foot or so more and then I am there. I pull my backpack behind me so I can reach the cover leading outside. I hesitantly push the vent, and it doesn't budge. I put more force into and it moves a slight centimetre. Finally I put all I have into it and shove it. It pops out and falls to the ground. I shuffle around to get a glance outside.

I am far closer to the forest side then I thought. A very tall tree was only about five to seven feet away from me. I grab my backpack and pull out my rope along with a hook. I slowly roll around onto my back, and push myself out of the vent, head first. I slowly move my body out of the vent; backpack and rope in hand. When my arms were free, I drop my backpack twenty feet to the ground. I hold my body in the vent by my knees, hanging upside down.

I pull the rope and grab the hook. I swing the rope around and around, picking up momentum. Finally, I throw it sharply across the space, and onto the tree branch. It swiftly wraps around the branch, digging the hook safely into the branch. I give it a sharp tug to check it stability. It doesn't move an inch.

I wonder if it is safe but shrug it off. There is a first for everything and shoving myself out of vent on my back with no way to steer my self due to lack of visibility is defiantly a first. I take a deep breath, brace my legs, and push with my feet, hard.

The feeling of soaring through the air fills my entire being but is cut short by the sudden lose of breath. My back slams into the tree and I let out a cry of agony. Ok, maybe not trying that again; at least not anytime soon. I'll wait until I forget what it feels like.

I wince as I swing forward from the little momentum left. I drop to the ground and whimper from the pain that shoots up my spinal cord. I snap the rope like a whip and it tumbles down from its nook in the tree.

I wrap it up and shove it into the backpack that I picked up from the ground. I quickly change into a tight black long sleeve shirt and black jeans. I hastily pull on a pair of leather driver gloves. My ponytail slides up into a bun and I tug on a tight black hoodie. My knives leave my chest harness and I put them into a leg harness in plain sight. I am going to passing the Narrows and I want them to know I am armed. With both my leg harnesses on, I zip my backpack up and start running.

I run as if my life depends on it. It was already late; I should have been there by now. My feet pound the pavement, as I cross the bridge and head straight instead of my usual right. After five streets though I turned right and took a sharp left into an alley way, following the directions my memory gave me. I stopped at the sight in front of me with horror.

A man mounted on a brunette girl about my age whose was crying. Anger pumped through my veins at the sickness of this man and what he is doing. My knife is in my hand and at the man's throat in a quick reflex. He yelps in surprise, but irritably says, "Dude this is my catch get your own."

I growl and yank him off her by a fistful of his hair. She quickly rolls over and grabs a discarded ripped jacket that must be hers. "Wait there my dear, I'll help you." I tell her with a smile as I throw the man against the wall. She slowly nods, still crying. The man slumps to the ground but looks up at me in rage.

"Dude not cool." He angrily yells. I yank my hood down to reveal my feminine face. Before he can react to my face, I kick him in his. A sickening crunch alerts me I broke his nose. He groans and rolls over, blood gushing out of his nose. I slide my knife away and look at him in disgust. Finally I grab a fistful of his hair and slam it into the concrete to knock him out.

I pull my hood up and walk over to the girl who is rocking on the ground in fright. I shush her and rub her back. She flinches at my touch but still lets me comfort her. She suddenly gives me a hug and sobs loudly. I slowly peel her off and note that most of her clothes are torn.

I reach into my bag and hand her the clothes I just changes out of. She thanks me for it wholeheartedly, but I notice she keeps calling me sir. Well, at least she doesn't know who I am. I let her change behind me, out of lurking eye view. She taps me on the shoulder when she is done.

"Did he manage to… you know?" I whisper in a low voice. She shakes her head and I sigh in relief. "Where do you live?" I ask her next. The address she gave me was only a block away from my destination, so instead of taking the obscure route I walk along the road with her. "Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you!" She keeps repeating over and over again as we link arms and walk towards the small house she pointed out.

"No problem, just promise me one thing." I tell her as we walk up to her porch. "Anything, I'll do anything you ask." She blurts out enthusiastically. I chuckle and say, "Learn how to protect yourself. Teach yourself self-defence or practice throwing a kitchen knife around. It will help you in the long run."

She blinks, nods rapidly and runs up her porch steps. I run down the street, dropping my man façade. I run into an alley and start climbing up the fire escape. I make it to the roof and walk to the opposite edge. There the pharmacy stood, quiet and empty.

I hesitate slightly when I see what looks to be a giant armoured car. I shake off all doubts and jump to the pharmacy's fire escape. With quiet precision my hand grabs the pairing knife to start unscrewing the screws on the vent. When I get the screws out, I slowly set the vent cover down. I place the screw to the side for now. In my backpack, I pull out a black belt that slightly resembles a worker's belt. It had pouches attached to it to hold certain objects I need.

I buckle it around my waist and it clings to the shape of my hips. "Oh, sexy." I whisper and let out a small giggle.

I grab the screws and place them in one pouch. I dig around in my bag and put the wire cutters in another. Just in case I have to leave my bag and manage to fit the rope in a pouch too. I felt lighter now that I didn't have my backpack on me. The belt around my hip weighing almost nothing despite the items it held.

Oh, I almost forgot my mask. I pull out an old fashioned super hero mask. You know the ones the only cover your eyes? Yep, that's the one. It is a black fabric mask with two diamond shape covering for my face. The eye slits follow the fabrics making and are diamond-shaped also.

Cliché, I know but I didn't feel like a robber with out one. I smile and push the feeling of silliness aside. Time to get down to business, I think with a hint of seriousness. My foot reaches out to test the weight pressure the vent can take. It creaks loudly but holds steady as I slowly shift my weight into the vent.

I put my hands out in front of me and start crawling. The vent has a lot more space than the one at Wayne Manor, which could barely squeeze me in. The vent stops creaking after the first few crawls.

My weight balance shifted ever so slightly as I softly came to a stop at the first exit. The vent in front of me had only two screws, I pull out my knife and start working on them. I stop when I here a slight shift in wind below me. I glance through the vent to see a long fall and a shadow. I freeze and blink; the shadow disappears. With a shrug I pop out the second screw and set them aside.

I pull the vent up and slide it to the side. I crouch and jump through the hole, landing with ease on the floor. I quickly glance around and pull a thin piece of metal from one of my pouches to pick the lock of the door in front of me; the storage closet. The toothpick of metal slides into the lock smoothly. I start fiddling with the doorknob until I hear a successful _click!_

I open the door and close it behind me. My hand feels around on the wall in search for a light switch. I find it and carefully switch it on. The light was a soft one, thank goodness. It flickers to life and softly shines down on me. It greets me with rows and rows of shelves featuring almost every kind of drug on earth.

I quickly head to the _E_ section and start scanning for the liquid medicine I need. The shelves held no sort of organization aside from the alphabetical shelving. My hands reach out and grab every single bottle it can to check if it is the right drug. Irritation and worry settle over me half way through the shelf.

Although relief washes over me when I finally come across the drug I need. I slip it into a separate pouch on my hip, and turn the _N_ section. My search continues and it starts to become nerve-wracking. My mind focus is completely on the task at hand.

Finally I come across the drug I need. I shuffle through the supplies drawers to find the syringes, and needles. I grab four of each and place them in the pouch with the medicines. I get a handful of latex gloves and put those away for my own selfish need of them.

I am almost there Lily, I think happily. I switch off the lights, and sigh. That was too easy. I glance up, getting ready to jump to the vent but stop. My mind barely has a chance to comprehend that the vent is screwed shut and closed off before I go flying in to the wall. A foot had come in contact with my ribs painfully and my breath instantly leaves me.

Everything happens in slow motion all of a sudden; my body flying through the air, the _crack_ emitting from my chest where the blow came from, and slam of my body connecting with a filing cabinet. My mind snaps to attention and files through the pain my body is screaming at me.

I quickly bend backwards, letting my back arch as a fist comes flying towards me. My hood comes off, giving me a lot more visual help. I snap up straight and quickly assess my attacker. He is a tall, built and by the looks of it a heavy man. He is dressed in thick, Kevlar armour and has a familiar shape on his chest. His face is covered by a cowl that was attached to a long cape. The cowl had short, pointy ear sticking out at the top, kind of like a cat, dog or a bat… I mentally snort, and I thought my mask was cliché, wow.

I snap my hand out and punch him square in the face. His head snaps back in surprise, but it doesn't last long. He juts out and punches me in the face and knees me in the stomach. I bend over in pain that ricochets throughout my body.

His glove-covered hands grab my hoodie and slam me against the cabinet again. I wince but don't say a word. "Where is she?" he growls out, literally, it sounds like he swallowed glass but his voice still scared me. I keep my mouth shut though.

I didn't know the answer. Who could he be referring to? Surely, he didn't mean me? The Kayne that supposedly got kidnapped less than 30 minutes ago, I mean who calls this guy when that happens. That really makes me feel important... Sarcasm...

I guess it makes sense, if they call the police people find out Bruce Wayne has a daughter. I am not daughter material to a playboy billionaire bachelor that parties too much. But what made him think that my kidnappers would be here? He snaps me out of my thoughts with another slam into the cabinets.

I bite my tongue to stop my cry of pain. "Where does he have her?" he demands, fires erupting from his eyes. I slowly grab my paring knife, and quickly shove it into his shoulder where the armour parted at slightly.

He cries out and loosens his grip on me. I take advantage of it and knee him in the crotch, grabbing my knife from his shoulder. Didn't really think of protecting that now did you creep? I think and run as fast at I can to the entrance. I pocket the paring knife.

I stop in front of the disarming device for the silent alarms and quickly peel of the cover. I take my unused tourne knife, and start cutting all the wires. The silent alarms slowly disarm. I put the cover back on only to let out a squeal in surprise as a foot snaps out to trip me. My knife flies forward and slices across my arm. Blood seeps out of the wound, dripping onto the floor.

I jump and slide across the floor to catch my bloody knife. I quickly pocket it, rolling over just in time to dodge his foot. I leap up and put my hands up in time to block a punch. I jump in the air and snap my foot out, slamming it into his chest. He takes a step back with a grunt.

He grabs my foot and swings me around to slam me into a wall. I curl into a ball and bounce of the wall and onto a table where I grip the edge and flip into a standing position. Now, I am at least his height. My fist reaches out and punches him in the face. I swiftly crouch down and swipe my leg where his neck used to be. He growls and makes a reach for my leg again but and I flip backwards just in time.

It took all my courage to do this but I leap across the table and jump on him, tackling him to the ground. His legs come up and kick me off, sending me sliding across the floor and right through the lasers. I slam into the counter, as an ear-shattering screech pierces the air.

The fumes from the walls emits into the air. Oh no, the knockout gas… I quickly grab a cloth from my jacket and wrap it around my nose and mouth. It will hold long enough for me to get out of here.

I jump up and pull open the door that leads to the entrance room. I let out a sharp squeal when a sharp sting comes from my back. I turn around to see the man who was swaying slightly, holding up a gun. Did he shoot me? I reach around to my back, suddenly feeling dizzy. My hand comes in contact with an object, attached to my back. I give it a sharp tug and bring it to my eye sight.

It is a dart, he shoot me with a dart? I felt woozy, nearly falling over. I try to turn, but fail miserably. It's now or never. I force my legs to take steps on in front of the other. He couldn't really catch me considering he inhaled the fumes.

I rip open the door, and barely manage to step out into the open. _My backpack!_ No I don't need it; it's empty and has no traces of me. I barely manage to run down the street, when I see that armoured car fly past me. It's driving looks almost mechanical, ignoring all the street lights as if it were in auto pilot. That's probably how it is moving, in auto-pilot.

My vision is becoming fuzzy and breathing is becoming faster. I run down the street, having to check myself from swerving into open road. Finally I come across a familiar looking house. I trip up the steps and land loudly onto the porch. I lie there quietly, struggling not to go to sleep.

The door opens in front of me and a small squeal rings in my ears. "Are you ok?" the girl that I saved asks. I open my mouth and manage to form words. "Yes, I was just drugged. I need you to take me to Crime Alley, to the burned down apartment. Just- just… leave me there…"

Then my vision is surrounded by dark unconsciousness.

Bruce's POV

I manage to slip my legs in between our bodies and kick the person off. They go flying off me and slide across the floor to hit the counter. A loud screech pierces the air and I flinch. Gas start filling the room and I look around confused. The person pulls out a black scarf and wraps it around their face.

I realize that it is knock-out gas. I quickly pull out a re-breather but it's too late. My vision becomes slightly cloudy but I can still see the figure trying to escape. I drop the re-breather and pull out my dart gun. If I stay, he is coming down with me. I fire the gun, and see them wince before turning around plucking the dart out of their back.

They seem to sway a bit, I step forward in case they do so I can drag them to the car but they catch them selves. They turn to leave and I step forward to follow them but the gas is getting to me. It's no use. I turn and notice the blood all over the floor. DNA, I take a sample of it and stumble out of the building. I notice a backpack in the alleyway on the fire escape. I grab it and jump from the fire escape into my car. I barely manage to click autopilot before I go unconscious.

Third POV

When Bruce's car pulls up Alfred awaits patiently ad hopeful for Kayne's return, but when the hood opens up Alfred's heart breaks. Bruce is unconscious and Kayne is not there with him. With a broken heart, Alfred quickly pulls Bruce out of the car, and set to work taking off his armour.

Back at the unknown girl's house, she stares at Kayne in wonder. So she is a girl, she thinks before dragging her inside. She notes how easy it is to moves her, and places her on a worn down couch. She notices the slight indent on Kayne's jacket. She unzips her jacket to see the in dent went under her shirt. She lifts up her shirt and gasps.

She immediately pulls her shirt back down. The sight was horrific. Kayne obviously had a broken rib or two, and bruises were already forming covering most of the scars up. The unknown girl gets up, and heads to an old looking computer to look up what she can on burnt down apartments.

With Bruce out of his armour, Alfred checks for any damage. None looks harmful or lethal to his body or life so he just leaves him in his room to rest, while he awaits Kayne's arrival. If she comes at all, Bruce did what he was told. She should be returned. He sighs and returns to Wayne's side.

The unknown girl finally came up with a decision. She smashes her piggy bank and grabs what little there is. She rips the scarf and mask off Kayne's face then pulls the hood up. She places the mask and scarf inside her jacket and zips it up.

Then she pulls her up into a slight standing position with her help and walks out the door, calling a cab with a loud whistle. One pulls over and she casually places her in a buckles her up.

The slimy cab driver asks for an address. She gives him the address of the old run down pub a street down from the apartment. With out protest the cab driver heads over there.

Halfway there, Kayne starts to stir. She notices and starts shaking her ever so slightly. It was no use, Kayne went limp again. The drug given to her wasn't a big dose, just enough to make her lose it for ten to fifteen minutes.

When they pulled up to the run-down shifty looking pub, the girl pays the drier and drags Kayne out. Once out, she grabs a tight hold of Kayne's waist despite the belt, and pulls her forward down the street.

After leaving behind the noisy pub, it becomes quiet and dark. A clatter sounds behind her, and she quickens her step. Suddenly two shadows appear from behind her, she lets out a small squeak and tries to run but she can't without dropping the person who saved her life before. She flinches when someone grabs her arm.

Her mouth opens to let out an ear-piercing scream but a hand covers it. "Where you and your friend going _princess_?" a husky voice whispers in her ear. She does the last possible thing she can do to protect Kayne, and drops down, pulling Kayne under her; shielding her with her body

Both men laugh and starting tugging at her and her clothes in eagerness. Suddenly a loud _smack_, and both their weights are lifted off her sobbing from. Something wraps around both her and Kayne, pulling her off the ground.

She looks around the teary eyes. The men are dead on the ground wrapped up in something. She tries to wipe her eyes to see but the thing holding them has her arms. She looks down and gasps in fear.

She is wrapped in vines, and so is Kayne who is lying limp. A loud click of disgust makes her look up again. A woman is standing by the men, looking down on them. She spits on them and lifts her arm in a commanding gesture. Vines appear out of the ground and pull the men's bodies into the ground.

"Men, disgusting; All of them, trying to rape my poor daughter and her protector. Which brings me to you…" she says in a kind motherly voice with a hard edge. The faint lamp light finally shines on her faces as she turns around to face the girl.

Her deep red hair is mused to an almost wild look, and her skin had a tinge of green to them. She is wearing green boots, a beautiful green mini dress that revealed her green bra and underwear. All of which look to be made out of leaves, just like the head band tucked neatly in her hair.

"What's you name sweet pea?" the leave lady asks curiously, reaching out to fix the girl's hair softly. I wince and whimper, "M-my name i-is M-mind-dee."

Green chuckles and says, "Well Mindee, when you wake up you will be back in your room with no recollection of this. I will have to take K's clothes back though. Don't worry I'll get you new ones. By the way the name's Ivy. Poison Ivy. Thanks for saving my girl, now go to sleep."

She flutters her hand and a flower appears in her face spewing a gas. She goes limp just like Kayne. Poison Ivy chuckles and takes her into the abandon apartments.

Poison Ivy takes them both to beds. She strips Mindee from Kayne's clothes, and then strips Kayne of her clothes She places Mindee in some of her other daughters' clothing and ask one of her son's to take her home.

Poison dresses Kayne in her original t-shirt that Mindee had borrowed. The rest of her clothing she tucks in a drawer. Then Ivy writes a note saying, "It's better to take, and ask for forgiveness later. ~ J, HQ and PI" and pins it to Kayne's shirt. She has one of her kids take her to Wayne Manor.

As for her belt, she digs in it to find what she is looking for, the drugs. She squeals excitedly.

"Someone bring me Lily!Sissy saved us!"

Alfred's POV

I sit dejectedly next to Master Wayne. I had set up a water pitcher already if he ever woke up. He needs to wake up soon. Kayne is still out there and missing with that devil of a man.

How in hell did I not see her kidnap coming? I should have brought her with me. I shouldn't have left her alone. Maybe if I had just sat with her, she wouldn't have need that blasted glass of water. How the hell did they get in the house? How did they get her out of the house?

I groan and bury my head in my hands. It is my entire fault, all my fault indeed. I am so stupid… No use beating myself up for it. I need to get to the Batcave and see if I can track her or something. I stand up and leave the room. I make my way to the stairs.

The ring of the door bell in the silence of the house makes me jump. I rush to the door and look through the peep hole. Nothing. I rip open the door, the cold air rushing pasts me in haste. I gasp and quickly grab a coat, not for me but for Kayne.

She lays on the bare, cold porch in only a shirt and undergarment. Her face is turning bleu, both from bruises and the cold. Her deep brown hair is sprawled on the ground in a wild mess. Her eyes are lightly closed and her mouth parted in a tired manner. A letter left on her shirt seems to be mocking me.

I rip it off her shirt, feeling as if the letter was causing her embarrassment for being there. As if she was an object being returned, a package of no use, completely irrelevant.

I throw the jacket on to her shivering, cold body and pick her up bridal style. I rush into to the warmth of Wayne Manor and close the door with my foot. I rush her upstairs into her room. I pull back her sheets and place the jacket under her to keep her warm.

Bruises were everywhere on her body, as if she was beat be a demon. I apologize over and over to her sleeping form as I peel of her shirt. Her bare chest had more bruises than her face, and, with a press of my finger, I note she has two broken ribs. Her teeth had traces of blood on them and on closer inspection I see she must have been biting her tongue when she went through this.

I roll her over carefully to assess the damage to her back. Her upper back is turning purple-black from what my guess is slamming her into the ground or wall.

When I roll her back over I notice blood on the coat but I only rolled her onto her arm. I carefully grab her arm to see a gash leading from the elbow down to her wrist. What the hell did that bastard do to her?

A part of me didn't want to know especially since I found her in only a shirt and underwear. I wouldn't usually hope this but I hope she wasn't wearing a bra when she left.

I carefully pick her up again and take her to her bathroom. I lay her in the bathtub and run the faucet. I keep her in her underwear so she at least can keep some dignity after what happen tonight. The warm water brings some colour back to Kayne's face and makes the bruises stand out even more.

I hesitantly wash her and while I am at it stitch her cut. For her sake, I wash her hair and wrap it in a towel. When I take her out, I wrap her in a towel and she almost looks brand new aside from the bulging side and the bruises. Her lips changed from a pale blue to a deep pink and her cheeks carry a rosy tint on top of her pale skin.

I grab bandages and splints so I can work on her ribs. I sit her up carefully on the bed so I have full access to her chest. I carefully bind her chest are resetting her ribs in the right place. Part of me was glad she was asleep so she didn't feel this.

Once done, I shuffle through her drawers for clothes. The first one I open up, I immediately shut because of its womanly contents. Wrong one… I take my chances and pull open another, which was a success. It held old t-shirts and ratty shorts. I grab two random ones and shut the drawer.

I grab the dirtied coat and pull out from under her. I cautiously pull her head through the shirt hole, and then lift her arms through. Afterwards I stick her legs into the shorts and tug them on.

It reassured me that her dignity could be restored now that she more dressed.

Apparently just in time too, because she starts stirring slightly. I stand there hopeful just to see her eyes open. They slowly flutter open and her warm brown eyes greet me with confusion.

"Alfred, what happened?" she asks with real, pure confusion.

A/n: NO POISON IVY IS NOT KAYNE'S MOTHER! POISON IVY HAS BEEN KNOWN TO FORM AN ATTACHMENT TO PEOPLE THAT CARE FOR HER IN CERTAIN WAYS AS CONSIDERS THEM HER CHILDREN! sorry had to put that out there


	7. Author's Note: Colorado Tragedy

**I know most of guys are hoping this is an update but sadly no it isn't. I am dearly sorry but I must something on my mind just to rant. I will update by tuesday tops.**

**So most of you guys have probably heard about the Colorado shooting that happend at the midnight showing of The Dark Knight Rises...**

**This brings me to tears every time I think about. I may have not known any of them or the families but I do know that what they did was wrong beyond belief. Not only did they ruin lives of some many people but they ruined the innocence of a movie. They ruined a family past time.**

**Is anybody going to feel safe now? What will happen to the surviors? I don't know. I **_**hope**_** they stay strong and pull through because that's what Batman would have wanted if he existed. Well, he is in my heart and many other geeky nerds like me; and he says stay strong.**

**The men that did this will pay and you know what, I **_**hope**_** they are ashamed of themselves. I **_**hope**_** they see what they did and not feel pride, or proudness. I **_**hope**_** they feel sick to their stomachs in guilt, remorse, and shame.**

**The mugshot they show everytime I turn the TV on makes me cry because he is smiling. He is happy about what he did and that makes me want to puke. He killed an innocent 6 year old girl and sent three more children to a hospital.**

**Who knows where his partner is but I **_**hope**_** they find him and try him. People like that sicken me.**

**I **_**hope**_** all the injured get better. I also **_**hope**_** that all those that were killed live a good afterlife, or next life. I **_**hope**_** their families find justice and find the heart to keep going. **_**Hope**_**, is the one thing that might fix this. Just maybe.**

**I don't know what to do about all of this. I don't think I can do anything. I feel useless about it. I feel like I could have done something but I am not sure.**

**One thing I am sure of is that when I first saw all of this I thought,**

_Where is Batman when you need him?_


	8. Chapter 7: Short and Not So Simple

Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry about this chapter being late as I predict it will as I am typing this. My mind is so clogged and bottled up right now it is making me cry. Bear with me; I am biting my ass to get through this.

Now then, that is said; let us check in on my favourite imaginary city to see what is going on. That also being said, the people, buildings, titles, weapons, and shindigs don't not belong to me. However, if I do catch you stealing what DOES belong to me, I will rip you apart. Kayne and this plot are mine. Kayne is me, I am her, and we are each other. Do no take my soul and mind.

Kayne's POV

The slight breeze from the mid-October day that blew in from the open window did absolutely nothing to help accomplish the task at hand. Despite the wonderfully chill feeling wrapping around my warm body, it severed none of the pain ricocheting in my body. I gasp and bite my cheek, fisting my hands up in the sheets to keep from falling over.

"Alfred, is this really necessary? It hurts like a bloody bitch. Pardon my foul language..." I tensely breathe, squeezing my brown eyes shut. Ever since I woke up my language had taken a turn for the worst. It didn't help that I picked up a few words from Alfred himself. Alfred's hands reach over to help me settle down.

I'm in my bedroom with the windows open because Alfred claims it is beautiful day. Right now, I really want to sock 'day' in the face. That is if I could move enough to do it, thanks to my blasted beat-up body.

Alfred insisted that I do a breathing exercise to check out my lungs for any un-needed contents, and also to make sure they can fully expand again. I stupidly agreed to it not fully sure on what that meant in my drugged state.

Now that I am not in said drugged state these exercise are not something I want to do now or ever with a few broken ribs. The breathing exercise we, or mostly I, are doing currently is where I roll onto my damaged healing side and take deep, painful, and hard breathes of air. I would normally never say this but logics is a jerk.

Lying on my injured side allows the lungs to fully expand without disturbing the injury even though my weight is.

"We are almost done, Kayne. All you need to do is take a few more deep breathes." Alfred urges comfortingly, his strong hands on my sides to help keep me up. I hesitate, and then deeply suck in, trying to fully expand my abdomen. "Now, exhale, and we can make this the last one." Alfred suggest, causing me to exhale with relief.

I roll over and offer my hand to Alfred to assist me in sitting up. Ever since I woke up, he has strictly kept me in bed. Once he realised that I held no memory whatsoever of the incident, he instantly started suiting to my needs.

He watched over me like a hawk, looking for anything to help me with. Days passed and soon it has been a week since the apparent kidnapping of the Joker. I feel violated to know I don't know what that bastard did to me. My multi-coloured skin clearly shows that he beat me.

It must have been quite traumatic for me to have forgotten. According to Alfred, I show no signs of a concussion, that I must have been drugged. Why they drugged me; Alfred wouldn't say. Although I could tell he had a guess considering scratches were all over my thighs.

No, I would have known if they did anything like that. The Joker wasn't sick enough to do that to me, was he? I don't know. I have only known of his existence for a week.

Despite Alfred's caring over me the one thing that bothers me is not once did my new dad come to see me. You would think having your new daughter being kidnapped by the considered deadliest criminal of all time, would at least have you checking up on her; but no, nothing. I haven't seen even a hair of Bruce Wayne.

The name made me want to spit now. The jerk, to think I actually thought he could protect me. That much I could remember, Alfred promising that they would protect me. Bullshit, Alfred is the only one here for now!

I keep thinking, or more like hoping I would see him the next day, or the next but nothing. My hope is slowly dwindling.

"Alfred is Wayne going-" I begin but Alfred cuts me off already knowing what I am going to ask since I ask it everyday. Is Wayne going to visit me? Alfred replies with, "No, he is a busy man Ms Kayne. Maybe he will see you tomorrow."

This time however the reply is different, "Well Kayne, he did say he was at a meeting but right after he would visit you." For some reason this reply didn't make me cheer up like it should have.

In fact it angers me to a tee. "Tell him, I don't want to see him." I snap.

Alfred looks flabbergasted. "Excuse me, Ms Kayne?" he questions, as if he didn't hear me correctly. "I don't want to waste his precious time just so he can see his _daughter_. I don't want to see him." I answer, emphasizing the meaning I am supposed to have in his life.

Yes, I have only known him for a little more than a week but he still understood more of me than some of my other families did. Now he is just plain out ignoring me. I thought he was better than this.

"But Kayne, Master Wayne is very worried about you and checking in on you will ease his-" Alfred starts to protest.

I close his protest of with a glare and, "Don't you even dare say concerns Alfred. You have been wonderful and cared for me like a foster family should. Wayne hasn't bothered to see me since my return from being held _hostage _over a week ago! I was thrown back here Sunday morning; it is now Monday of the following week. He hasn't called or stopped by my room, which is on the same floor as his, to even say hello. Any concerns of his must not be important enough to attend to. He obviously has other priorities that are far more superior to me."

Alfred looks away from me; instead focusing on the bed spread. He carefully straightens it out with his hands. "Ok, I will pass the message on to Master Wayne. I will be but a moment, Kayne." he replies mechanically. He doesn't even glances my way as he leaves the room.

Alfred

Guilt is the only thing that could describe how I feel about all of this. If we cold just tell her about what was happening, then maybe she would understand why he couldn't see her. Although if we did tell her, then she would want to leave and be long gone from this crazy family.

If the Joker continues this then the only hope of keeping her safe is giving her up, but that would be in an extreme case. No matter what the guilt is going to stay because we can never tell her Bruce's secret.

If only she knew that Bruce had seen her every night since her return. As soon as he woke up he left his room, yelling about how he must find her. He was hysterical. I barely managed to catch when passing by her room. I shushed him and gesture into the open room.

He turned on me with a wild look in his eyes. His eyes met the softly breathing mound in the middle of the bed. His mouth snapped shut as he took in the mangled hair seemingly flowing out of the bed seam. You could barely just see her face peeking out of the top of the blanket.

He drops all his armour onto the floor that he had grabbed, and rush to her bedside. He stopped at the edge of her bed. His arm extended as if he wanted to touch her but stops.

"Alfred, what-?" he asked but stopped in disbelief. "He brought her back?"

I sighed and walked forward to his side. "Yes, he brought her back. Not before letting her now who took her. He did leave a note attached to her. I assume it means that he took her just in case you did call the cops, or didn't show up." I reply.

"What did he do to her?" Bruce asks in an even voice.

"Bruce that is something you don't-" I started off trying to deny him. "Alfred, I want to know what he did to her!" he snapped, raising his voice. Kayne shifts softly in her sleep, turning over so her covered is faced toward us.

"Keep quiet Master Bruce or else she will wake up! I just got her to go to sleep." I snapped, turning to tuck the blanket over her again. Bruce's hand reached out to stop me. He had seen her face.

I gently place the blanket back where it was moved so he could examine her. Her face was beautiful as always but you couldn't pull your eyes away from the ugly dark black bruises on her cheeks. It surprised me she didn't have black eye.

He brushes his fingers faintly across her cheek bone. His fingers slip into her calm, damp curls and start brushing them out. He stands there quietly just combing her hair with his fingers.

"I want to see the rest of her." He breathed softly, tracing her facial features with his other hand. I nodded, knowing the pain killers I gave her will keep her a sleep from the movement of her blanket. I carefully lifted the blanket off her and fold it over her, revealing her waist and up.

He surveyed her body, taking in all the bruises and especially the bandage on her arm. Thoughts could almost be seen running back and forth in his mind. "You are hiding something from me Alfred." He notes dryly.

With that, I sigh and lift up her shirt. The bandaged that bounded her chest are revealed stressfully to Bruce's calculating cold eyes. This seems to have distracted him more than I thought.

"He broke her ribs? How? How many?" He quickly prattles off.

"Well, yes he broke her ribs. By the looks off it blunt force straight to her abdomen. He broke two." I reply, experimentally probing her bandages. She twitches and sleepily swats my hand away, rolling over too.

A laugh erupts from Bruce and it defiantly startled me.

Since then he had visited her every night right after I put her to sleep with the painkillers that I was easing her off of. He was getting to cocky with her sleeping habits though. Eventually he started coming in with the suit on, ready to go and find out more in Gotham.

I kept telling him that her sleep was getting lighter because I am easing her off the medicine. He didn't care. He was reliant on his stealth to get him out of it. I knew it was going to bite him in the ass if she woke up with a bat staring at her.

Now he wants to talk to her awake after waiting a week. How he won't expect this is beyond me?

I shake my head out of all these thoughts and reach for the kitchen phone, casually dialling the number for the office.

He answers on the first ring. "Bruce Wayne." He answers in a business like manner. "Bruce, it's me Alfred." I reply curtly.

"Oh Alfred, I was just about to leave from work. The meeting went on longer than I thought." He answers as if that held all the world's answers.

I nod and quickly blurt, "I know Master Bruce but I called you because Miss Kayne has ask that you do not come see her."

The line immediately goes dead. I stare at the phone in disbelief. He is angry; I suddenly felt bad for any object with in his reach.

Before I could put the phone back on the receiver it rings again. In a blind hope, I tap the answer button. "Master Bruce?" I question hopefully.

"No sir, I am Ms. Gleeson from the news editorial office. I have a few questions for you surrounding the rumours of the new Wayne member."

A/N: Keep an eye out for another update tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 8: The Truth COmes Out

Disclaimer: I don't own the sexy Bruce Wayne, or his alter ego. In addition I own nothing that belongs to him, except his daughter Kayne. She is me, I am her. We are one. So don't kidnap my soul, savvy?

Bruce hangs up the phone in clear anger and disbelief. His thoughts wander to the problem. Why would Kayne dismiss the chance for him to visit her? What did he do wrong? He obviously saw nothing wrong in his decision despite Alfred's warning. Did she seriously take offense to him not visiting earlier?

How could he be so stupid?! Of course she would want him to visit her! She was mauled by a criminal, and left for bed rest for a week already. The pen in his hand is suddenly demolished at his touch. He curses and throws it harshly in the trash along with the towel used to clean up the ink.

The phone rings spontaneously and startles him out of his anger for a few seconds. His hand snaps out, and yanks the phone of the receiver. "Bruce Wayne." He somewhat barks into the phone.

"Hello Mr Wayne, I am Ms Ellison from the news editorial office. I am the intern to Ms Gleeson. We have some questions for you." a small, shy voice squeaks back to his demand. He sighs and rubs his face.

"I am sorry Ms Ellison but I would prefer not to answer any question to the media right now, especially at work." He replies in his over-used happy tone. "This will only take a second out of your lunch, I promise. It is in regards of your rumoured new daughter, uh- Rayne?" she replies in a firmer tone.

"Kayne, her name is Kayne." He corrects before he could stop himself. "So the rumours are true?" she inquires with sound of typing in the background.

"Well, uh, yes I do indeed have an adopted daughter. We got her less than a month ago." Bruce answers vaguely. "The rumours have given various ages on how old she is, and the most common is six. Can you confirm that?" Ellison asks with gaining confidence.

"No, she is not six years old." He simply quips. She pauses in hopes of a better answer afterwards but nothing comes.

"So can you inform us what her actual age is?" she inquires with an edge of irritation. Bruce can't help in thinking of how much she sounded like Summer Gleeson, her mentor the news reporter. "Well Mr Wayne, aren't you going to answer?" she pushes again, the irritation quickly spreading from the slight edge.

"My daughter, Kayne is fifteen years old. I will take no more questions today, goodbye Ms Ellison." He provides before slamming the phone down. Thoughts were practically a blur at this point.

How did they find out about Kayne? What is this going to led to? Knowing Summer Gleeson the news about Kayne Wayne would be out in a matter of an hour. He had to get home before then. Maybe he could fix this situation, claiming it was all a big misunderstanding.

Media is something that Kayne did not need right now. I know they are going to want to see her. They are going to have to deal with what they have. Nothing else is going to get out about Kayne. One look at Kayne and they would rip her apart. She didn't need that pain.

Bruce groans and rubs his forehead. He rolls the chair around to look outside on Gotham. On special request he had Lucius put in bullet proof glass, just in case. He stares down thoughtfully on Gotham. Things can be fixed, right?

Suddenly movement at the bottom of Wayne building, and it pushed the stress level up even further. There is a mob of people, carrying cameras, recorders, and notepads, all demanding Bruce Wayne.

He growls, and pounds on a certain button on his phone. A crack form on the button that is now stuck deep within the phone. Either way it paged the person he wanted. "Yes, Mr Wayne, how can I help you?" his secretary, Debra, asks curious.

"Debra, I am leaving now. Page the security team to get the people of the front steps of the lobby. I need to be able to actually get to my car." Bruce instructs, throwing his briefcase on his desk simultaneously. "Yes sir, right away." She replies. Before hanging up you could hear the faint sound of her calling for security.

Bruce starts placing files after files in his briefcase that he might need for working from home. He grabs his immediate access home key, and throws it in there as well. With the assuring click of his briefcase, he nearly jogs out of the office. Not of course before flashing a charming smile at his secretary and all the other women on the floor.

The swooning noises were no where near subtle. All in all though, they said their good-byes, also while gossiping about the rumoured 'new girl' in his life; which made him even more irresistible.

Bruce slid into the awaiting elevator and nearly slammed the first floor button to oblivion. The doors start to slide shut but someone slips in before they do. By chance it just so happened to be a woman.

If Bruce bothered to look close enough he would have seen that slight tinge of green in the beautiful woman's skin. Unfortunately he didn't, because who would bother with a woman that looked just like the entire women population in the building. Other than the delightfully red hair, there was no point to her.

With her wearing a white pencil skirt and a white blazer with a green tank top underneath, the woman is practically a blur in his mind. Later in life he will recall her crystal clear thanks to his photographic memory but now not so much.

He will even remember the name tag that specifically named her as Pamela on her right breast.

The elevator pulls to a slow stop and the doors glide open to reveal the bright lobby. All the glass doors reveal the large crowd that was a spec from upstairs. Security guards were trying desperately to push back the crowd without getting involved in an accident.

Bruce flicks his wrist to the head of security, allowing him to open the door. He walks outside and heads to the left side of the building to the parking lot. Someone broke past the guards and runs his way. Somehow they out run the guard chasing her, and make it to Wayne.

"Mr Wayne, can you please explain to us why you keep you daughter hidden?" she asks demanding, holding a film recorder out to him. Bruce glances at her to see why she slipped pass the guard. She is a slender cat-like person with bright blue eyes and a blond ponytail. Something about her was familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"I do not keep her hidden. She is just not used to attention. No further questions will be answered." He snaps, clicking the button for his car. He opens the door and throws his briefcase in.

"Shy, huh? Then why is she on medical bed rest?" She inquires with a slight Brooklyn accent. "Not hurting her are we? What a terrible father you would be if you did…" He freezes, and whips around on her. It only takes a second for him to comprehend where he saw her face.

"Arrest her, now! She is with the J-." he yells pointing at her. Harley cuts him off by pulling out a knife and throwing him against the car. The guard that ran at her sees this and runs faster.

"Fight me, pretty boy. Show them that you can fight, protect yourself." She whispers in his ear, holding the knife to his throat. "It seems you only like to fight fifteen year old girls. You know Ivy told me how much she screamed from the pain in her sleep when you finished with her. By the way the name's Harley Quinn, we haven't been introduced yet."

Bruce grows angry with a hint of confusion. "You are the ones that did it! You hurt Kayne, and you will pay in jail." He hisses quickly, pretending to struggle a bit. Harley shushes him and starts backing up in the parking lot to the stairs.

"Oh, I don't think so! Mistah J, Ivy and me had nothin' to do with your little girl. If anything you beat up that person at the pharmacy pretty well. Congrats to you for kicking' them so hard, their ribs broke! That was so nasty to hear by the way." She murmurs in his ear with a disgusting edge of excitement truly laced in her words.

Some part of Bruce seemed to collide with Batman, all of his thoughts one. Kayne had two rib fractures that clearly came from a sharp kick to the stomach. The person at the pharmacy was covered up but you could tell they were short and skinny, just like Kayne. No, it couldn't be! Bruce chides himself. It is just a coincidence. _There is no such thing as a coincidence. _A part of him taunts menacingly.

"No! I didn't do that to her, you sick minds did! You did!" He barks at her, threatening to snap and just beat her to pulp. "Are you so sure? Why don't you find out yourself?" She whispers close to his ear, placing something in his pocket before disappearing.

He turns around to see she jumped over the ledge of the parking lot building. Her cackles could be heard as she taunts the police now chasing her. She slowly strips her clothes into an odd red, black and white checker outfit with black diamonds on the thighs.

Shots sound from a mysterious point coming from down the street. The police car's back tires burst and flip forward. Bruce flinches covering his ears as the sound resonates through the parking lot walls.

A sleek sports car pulls up next to Harley and the passenger door opens up. A flash of red from the front seat is the only thing Bruce manages to catch before Harley slides in and slams the door. She rolls the window, to where you could see her load an automatic. She cocks it, and cackles before shooting out the window.

Bruce analyzes the plates before running to his car. The guard abandoned him and now was trying to help with the security of the company. Bruce shoves his key into the ignition and peels out of the lot. The phrase 'driving with a lead foot' wouldn't do Bruce any justice in this situation, ever.

He worms his hand deep into his jacket pocket searching for whatever Quinn dropped in there. His hand comes in contact with a soft fabric feel that separated itself from the pocket. He tugs it out and stops at a red light long enough to glance at it.

He foot slams on the break as he swerves. The sound of many protestant horns ricochet as Bruce slams into the rails. The airbag protrudes and punches Bruce in the face. The mask slips out of his hand, and onto the broken dash. The sounds of distressed questions flood his mind.

He manages to shoulder his door open and to safety. "Mr Wayne, Mr Wayne, are you ok?" rang out around him as more and more cares pull over to assist him. A woman that just got off work from Gotham Memorial comes up to him and starts checking his vital signs.

"Look at me, Mr Wayne. Don't focus on the car." The nurse says, gesturing to her finger. "What are you guys talking about? I just nudge the railing." Bruce replies confused, wondering what happened.

"No, Mr Wayne, you probably totalled your car. Take a look. They are bringing you your stuff now." The nurse answers solemnly, turning so he could see the car. He quietly takes in the car, or what was left.

The half side of the car he wasn't driving on is completely demolished. Nothing was recognizable.

A man walks up and hands Bruce his briefcase with something else. Bruce stares blankly at the piece of fabric in his hand. It is a black bandit's mask. The exact one the burglar wore a week ago at the pharmacy. It is smaller than he had expected, small enough to fit a young girl's face.

Back at the mansion, Alfred started cooking dinner. Over the week Alfred had slowly learnt what Kayne did and did not like. It was quite easy getting her to eat it because she didn't know what she disliked. She wouldn't out right tell him that she didn't like it but Alfred knew.

Kayne's eyes were full of too much emotion. It is her personal language that is an honour to learn. Alfred smiles but it is a small one. In hope to mend things Alfred made both Kayne and Bruce's favourite food, nachos.

The soft swish of the kitchen alerts Alfred that some had entered the kitchen. "It smells delicious in here Alfred." Kayne's soft voice whispers, right behind him. He stirs the pan full of ground beef and other ingredients before turning to look at her.

"I know, but why are you out of bed? You are injured. I have told you time and time again. You need to rest." Alfred replies, trying to shoo her out of the kitchen.

She simply wraps her fleece blanket tighter around her before plopping down on a chair. "But Alfred I have been resting all week! I haven't left my room and I want something to do. Maybe I could help you?" she questions him quietly, eyeing the chef's knife on the counter next to him.

He puts the knife away in the drawer. "No, Kayne you need some rest. It will help your body to heal quicker." He firmly orders, gesturing out of the kitchen. Kayne just shakes her head and snaps, "Fine, then I will just watch. I would love to learn how to make Alfred's famous nachos!"

He sighs, grabbing a towel, and twirls it threateningly to make a whip. Her eyes narrow. "You wouldn't."

He stares her down, "You know I would."

She gets up, squealing running for the door as Alfred plants a firm smack on her bottom. Her hand touches the sting spot as she hustles out of the kitchen, running into a firm body.

She freezes as does Wayne. Her eyes travel upwards to meet his eyes. Kayne lets out a squeal and bolts off. "Kayne!" Bruce calls wearily. Kayne doesn't look back from her dash into the room.

Her door slam resonates through out the silent home. He stares at the stairs attentively. "Master Bruce, what's wrong with your face?" Alfred asks concerned. Bruce glances over at Alfred before shaking his head and slouching into a chair.

That night Bruce decides to suit up so he could try and track down Quinn. She headed south with her mysterious get away car. Before he leaves, he decides to see Kayne a last time for that night. He brings the mask with him to test her facial structure for it. He also brings a needle and syringe.

He has a blood sample of the burglar. In no way would Bruce automatically think Kayne may have been in the pharmacy. She may have a bad past but what would have urged her to get the drugs. She couldn't be working for the joker could she? That would explain why she turned up suddenly and the note.

Alfred follows Bruce into her dark room where Alfred had just put her to sleep. Alfred keeps trying to convince Bruce not to go in to the room because Kayne is finally off her morphine and sleep medicine.

Bruce waves it off. "Alfred, I think I would know how to disappear if she woke up." He growls, preparing her arm with an alcohol swab. The coldness of the sting from the alcohol makes Kayne jostle in her sleep but she simply rolls over.

Bruce had let go of her arm but is no trying to snake it back. He takes the cap off the needle and softly pushes it into her arm, only taking 10mg. The pinch from the needle doesn't seem to bother her. It made Bruce sick to know she was used to the needles even in her sleep.

He slides the needle out and caps it again. Alfred takes it and walks out of the room to test it in the cave. Now it is time to get a quicker result. He slips the mask out of his belt. He softly brushes his fingers around the edges of it. Time to see if those loons are as crazy as everyone says.

With the utmost care, he gently moves her chin to face him. He brushes back her hair from her ponytail. He gracefully slips the mask onto her face. He adjusts, and gasps.

A perfect fit.

Suddenly her eyes fly open to reveal the dark orbs. Her mouth drops open in a silent scream. Everything happens in a quick second. Her hand flies up to punch him harder than she has punched anyone before. He sees stars for a quick second before having his head slammed into the bedpost. A foot connects with his face as he goes limp.

He falls in a semi-unconscious state of sleep. Kayne grips her head, with a small scream. Memories come flying in at every angle. The pharmacy, Lily. The strange girl that helped her. Most importantly, the man that nearly killed her with the mysterious bat logo.

The one she is staring at right now. Her hand brushes against the mask on her face. She carefully peels t off to look at it. He had put it on her. How did he get it? As far as she was concerned it was misplaced, she was saved but she didn't know how.

She drops to the floor and stares at the man. Maybe his identity will answer my questions. She reaches up to the helmet but as soon as her fingers make contact it zaps her. She screams, pulling her hand back in extreme pain. Fine, if it's going to be that way.

She grabs his hands and pulls them up to his head, slowly pulling off the helmet.

Her eyes take it in, seeing but not believing. His eyes snap open and notice her staring.

Kayne slowly stands up, shaking her head repeatedly. "No, no it can't be." She whispers over and over again.

He feels what's in his hands to see his helmet. Everything connects in his mind. "Kayne, it is not what you think. We both are not what we think. Don't walk away from me." He whispers, trying to calm her.

It all goes wrong when she turns to run. "Kayne, Stop! You are going to ruin your injuries." He calls jumping up to run after her. She doesn't stop though. She bolts down the hall and to the stairs.

He catches up with her easily though, reaching for her waist gently. His grab throws her off balance and she topples forward, down the stairs.

"Kayne!" he yells running after her down the stairs. She lands on the bottom of the stairs, crying from a mixture of pain, and heart break. This wasn't supposed to happen…

Bruce slowly picks her up, and carries her up the stairs. She tries desperately to get out of his grip but he just tightens it.

"Let me go, please. I just want to leave." She whispers through her tears. His lips tighten and he doesn't reply. Alfred comes running down from the third floor. "What happen?" he asks but then his eyes connect with the picture in front of him.

"Put her in the bedroom, I'll get the bandages. Some of her wounds have re-opened." He answers quietly before turning around.

Bruce takes her to her room, carefully placing her on the bed. She tries to curl up away from him but he grabs her wrist. With a quick move, the sound cinching up a handcuff became clear. She didn't even protest when he connects the other cuff to the bed post.

A/N: Holy pig, things just got real… Vote, Comment, and Fan! More importantly THANK ROSIEPAGE for the BEST DAMN COVER EVER! DEDICATED to you ROSIE! XD


	10. Chapter 9: Secrets are Meant To Stay

Chapter 9

A/N: Were you guys surprised? :D… No? Oh, well fine then, be like that. No hard feelings… Jerks. Anyway, you guys are going to be surprised at the end of the chapter right? Maybe, who knows? Oh right me:D.

Disclaimer: I only own Kayne. We are one so it is usually a big no-no to kidnap. You can try Bruce, Alfred and etc. but I think little companies like Warner Bros. and DC comics might stop you so don't.

Impatience is starting to become one of the main emotions Bruce felt since the two days after the incident. He would sit by her and stare at her unmoving back, rattling of questions. The questions changed from day to day but they mostly stuck to a theme. All of which went unanswered, well, verbally at least. The glare or two, maybe even a certain finger was the main answer if she didn't like the particular question.

"Why did you do what you did at the pharmacy?"

No answer.

"Do you work for the Joker?"

This one always was answered with a glare. As if she was asking why would she even think about working for him? Bruce never read it though.

"What did you steal?"

No answer.

"Who did you steal it for?"

Her face would soften every time this was asked but he never saw it full on because she would turn her face away.

"Why did you steal it?'

No answer.

Other than the questions, Bruce turned the room inside out. He didn't find any drugs, or things connecting her to the Joker. What he did find scared him. Under her bed might as well sign her only chance to not be considered a criminal away. He found stolen food and equipment along with a lot of other suspicious items.

In her drawers were not the things he thought would be there. Instead of clothes, makeup and school books, it is rock climbing equipment and locksmith tools. She had an array of books on hand-to-hand combat and armed fighting. Sheaths for things ranging from knifes, to swords, down to guns.

Bruce felt that it is starting to be no use to ask her directly. He would have to take a desperate measure he didn't want to take. In fact, it hadn't even crossed his mind until he practically begged her to tell the truth, that maybe this could be fixed.

She just looked at him, tears streaming down her face as she once again struggled against the bat-shaped cuffs.

Bruce had Alfred prepare the only thing he knew that might work to get her to talk. It is a rather extreme move but he found it necessary.

Truth serum, his own design that left the victim struggling with their mind, leaving them dry mouthed and ready to confess anything.

Kayne knew what was at stake here. She honestly didn't know what happened to Lily or the meds. She didn't know the Joker or how Bruce got the idea that she did. She knew it was all a setup. She also knew that Bruce wouldn't understand or believe her.

On third day, Bruce walks into her room quietly. He takes in her mood and position.

She's lying on the bed almost as if she just gave up. Her left arm lay limp where it is attached to the bed. She is rolled into towards the bed with a right arm protectively placed around her. Her blanket had been kicked off once again. This time it looks like she kicked it out of her reach.

"Do you need help with that?" Bruce asks, pocketing the syringe out of sight. He gestures to the blanket on the floor while walking around to her side of the bed. She just stares daggers straight into his eyes. He knew she wasn't going to reply because she hadn't spoken to him in days; so when she spoke, it startles him.

"No, I don't need any damn help. I kicked it off for a freaking purpose. What do you want Mr. Wayne or should I just address you as the god damn Batman? I like the second one. It has a good ring to it." Kayne spits back, rolling towards him to stare him full on.

He frowns and barks, "You know I could have turned you into the police by now but I didn't. You could have given me answer and maybe fixed this but you are being stubborn. Maybe if you dropped this stupid childish act we could get something done. So you can either suck it up or you will leave no choice, got it?"

She goes quiet, and takes in his form. "What would you be willing to do to me? So far you have treated me easy, like talking to a baby, or a snake." She sadly whispers, rolling back away from him. He sighs, taking in her answer. He takes out the syringe, and pops the cap off.

"Now you can give me your arm." He orders, gesturing for her arm. He walks closer to the edge of the bed. "Why would you-" she begins but cuts off with a gasp. She had turned and caught sight of the needle.

She goes wide-eyed and what little color left in her face drains quickly. "Get that away from me. Ge-t tha-t away from m-e." she says desperately, enunciating her words again.

"Get what away from you? Oh this, this is just a simple truth serum. It won't hurt a bit. You aren't afraid of the truth, are you?" Bruce replies slowly forming into Batman. His voice slightly deepens. He becomes slightly rougher in his actions. Also his concern for Kayne melts away instantly.

The serum will get him the answers he needs to figure out what is happening. Her act is not something that he is going to let get in his way.

He had seen her handle needles before at the pharmacy. He, himself, put a needle in her before and that never bothered her. Of course she never knew off that because she was asleep.

Kayne freaks out and starts struggling against her handcuff again. Her heart beat becomes erratic with her blood moving faster than light. "I am not afraid of the serum. The needle, I need that pointed away from me. I don't like i-t." She answers firmly, with emphasis once again on her words.

Her voice sounds strong but inside she felt weak. Her arm couldn't move thanks to the handcuff so there is no escaping this.

"You're afraid of little needle. Somehow I highly doubt that now, hold still or else this will hurt." He replies, grabbing her arm in a tight hold. He ignores her cry of desperation and slides the needle in the arm.

Her breathing speeds up, as if she were about to start hyperventilating. She snaps her eyes shut, trying to keep so many blocked memories away. The chemical smell, pinch of needle, thickness of whatever sludge her foster parents decide to unleash on her that day.

Kayne gags at the remembrance of the father's cinnamon cologne.

Her fingers wrap around the syringe and tug it out of her body. She gasps, taking in a breath that she never knew she was holding. "Never, ever do tha-t again, I beg of you." She desperately pants, throwing the syringe across the room.

He shrugs, and puts his hand on her forehead. "The serum should take effect in a few seconds. Let's test it. Why didn't you want to see me on my lunch break?" He asks, looking her in the eyes. His fingers find their way to her pulse on her wrist. He had to be careful not to overrun her.

Kayne licks her lips and chews on it. She smacks her lips together before finally replying, "You left me. I felt abandoned. I forget everything that happened so it felt as if you were ignoring me right when I was most vulnerable. I didn't like the feeling. I felt embarrassed, as if I did something wrong. I realized you were just like all the other crappy parents I was stuck with."

She lets out a small laugh. "What did you want me to say? Hey, I don't mind that you left me for something obviously more important than me. You know, yeah love you too 'Dad'." She says, quoting with her fingers around 'Dad'.

Bruce's face stays straight but just like Kayne you could see the emotion in his eyes. "Alright it's working well. Now, let's start simple. How did you escape here?" he asks curiously, tapping her wrist to get her focused. Her head had started to drop in exhaustion.

She frowns, and whispers, "Well, if I remember correctly I snuck out the vent. You see I was so tired that I fell asleep but of course like always I had a nightmare. This one wasn't as bad though. My dad had come with a knife, talking about how they needed to use me to-"

"I only want to know how you escaped Kayne; we can talk on that subject later." He interrupts, steering the topic away.

Her eyes narrow, and then she gasps. "Oh, right! Yes, escaping that's what I was saying. Well, I woke up screaming and Alfred was right there. Suddenly everything came back to me what I had to do. So I asked him for a glass of water which took me forever to persuade him for. When he left I bolted for my room, and grabbed my climbers gear. I was going to leave out the window like usual but you locked them somehow. So like I said, I went out the air ducts."

"You left regularly?" he asks with complete surprise.

"I think the question you are asking is why? Isn't it? You knew in your mind that I was leaving. Your heart just didn't want to believe." She inquires, rolling on her side to glance at him with a smile in her eyes. He narrows his eyes and nods.

"Well, you see this is the part where the misunderstanding comes from." Kayne replies, trying to sit up. "Can I get a little help here? Broken ribs and all." She remarks, gesturing to herself. Bruce's arm reaches out and snake around her waist to tug her up.

"Now while you are up, go over to the dresser. I have something to show you. It will help clear things up. Yes, that dresser!" She snaps, when he points to the dresser. A look of confusion crosses his face as he slowly stands up. Nothing of importance was in the dresser when he searched it.

He turns towards the dresser, taking only a few steps. "Now, I believe it is second drawer on the left. Yes, right there, now open it. Ok, slide your hand under the drawer until you hear a click." She instructs, gesturing in front of her as if the drawer was there.

He follows her orders until the said _click_ resounds. Something heavy lands in his palm, he slowly lowers his palm and brings it towards him while pushing the drawer back in. In his hand is a small drawer that could only hold a few things the size of maybe a sandwich. His other hand comes up to touch the object from the drawer.

"No, don't touch them! I'll show you them, come here. Bring the box to me." She says dreamily. Her arms stretch out for the box. He hesitates but gently places them in her scarred hands. "How many secret compartments, are there in this room that I didn't know about?" he questions, slightly angry.

"Two, now in here is something special. I consider them my real family, compared to what I had before that is. Although you aren't exactly world's best dad either, so don't give me that glare. Are you ready to meet the reason I left so much and why I did what I did at the pharmacy?" she asks, softly shifting through the papers in the box.

Kayne reaches the picture of satisfaction and smiles, plucking it out of the box. She flips it towards him and hands it to him. He takes it and glances at the photograph.

In the picture is a small little girl with flaming red hair and pure green eyes. She seemed to be playing with a piece of cake, a bright, big smile on her face. Kayne is in the picture too. She has her arms softly wrapped around the squealing girl, with a smile as big and bright as the little girl. They both stare into the picture, laughing. In the background you can see a makeshift kitchen and but not much else because of the picture quality.

"Her name is Lily. She has eleven older brothers and sisters that live with her. She is barely two, that picture was taken on her birthday. Before I continue on I am going to say all the bad things you need to know first. No, I will not tell you where they live or who the rest are. Yes, they have a parent. Also everything you see in that picture was all stolen by me. The cake, her dress, the kitchen that is made in the background, I stole it all." She replies, staring him dead in the eyes, ticking off the list with her long fingers.

"Why?" Bruce chokes out, unable to understand it just yet.

"I did it because they needed it. They are all by themselves and I am the only one that can care for them. No, I won't let you 'save' them. It will just ruin the family they have already created. Now, back to Lily, she is as sweet as can be. She is amazingly smart for her age. She figured out a nickname for me when she learned to talk. 'Sissy' is what they all know me by. Isn't it sweet?" she rhetorically asks, looking into space, trying to relive that birthday party in the picture.

"But, something happened to her a few weeks ago that I wasn't aware off. This family had no way of contacting me either because I was between families. So when I got to the apartment last week, everyone was on me. 'Sissy, Sissy, Lily needs you! Mommy needs you!' The little ones would squeal, and the big ones would just look at me sadly. Of course I dropped everything and ran to her little makeshift room." Kayne whispers, eyes glistening.

"Ariel, there mum, was crying over Lily who was fading fast. They could barely keep her awake half the time. When she saw me though she woke up immediately, and even tried to get out of bed. I told the mum to leave and make dinner for the others so I could examine Lily. I had been there doctor for a while. What I found wasn't good." She said, looking into Bruce's eyes for the second time.

"She had somehow caught a deadly disease that looked like Bell's palsy but had the symptoms of epilepsy. Half of her body was no use. Even her brain was shutting off on her because she was having seizures so frequently. When I told Ariel, she broke down, begging me for a cure. I knew there wasn't one but we had to at least try. That Bruce's was why I was at Gotham Pharmacy, for Lily." She finishes, plucking the picture from his hands.

Tears were rolling down her face. She gasps, taking in a breath for a sob. "And now I don't even know if she got the medicine or not! Hell, I don't even know what happen to me after you shoot me with that god damn dart! She may be dead for all I know! She could be dead… She was only two years old Bruce." She whimpers, hugging the picture to her bounded chest.

"I would gladly have died or gone to prison for these children, so when I saw you I thought no big deal. You don't scare me. What you did to me is truly unforgivable but what the Joker did that night. Even if it was him specifically, I hope he at least had the guts to give her the medicine. Because if she dies, then I don't know what I would do." Kayne completes, closing the box and handing it to him.

"I am kindly asking you. Please don't touch anymore of what is in that box, please." She mutters, retracting back to herself.

Bruce himself had the composure as if he were unaffected. "What do you know of the Joker?" he asks, setting aside the box, gently.

Her head snaps up to meet his eyes. Her face completely white except this red tint in the cheeks, nose, and puffy eyes, but it had the look of disbelief.

"I know nothing about the Joker. I just learnt about him that day on the news. If I ever met him besides the food delivery it was beyond me. Then again I have never seen anybody with those kinds of scars before." She snaps thoughtfully.

Bruce thinks for a few seconds. "How good are you in fighting? Have you ever used a weapon?" He questions.

"I am pretty good, I mean, I manage to fend you off a bit. I have practiced with weapons before. I trained myself to fight mostly with a knife, but I do know how to use a gun very well. I also know how to disarm a gunman. Although I prefer a gun range over a battle with it any day. Guns are just, no." She replies.

"How good are you with a knife? I saw you fight with one only briefly." He counters, with slight admiration.

She looks thoughtful, "How about I'll show you one day, but first I desperately need to get up and get a glass of water. May I please go to the kitchen? I have answered everything you asked."

Bruce seriously thinks about it. She had been in bed for days, plus she had behaved for the most part. But there was always that one chance that she was fooling him. He took on glance at her and made his decision.

Bruce stood up and produces a sharp diamond knife; the only thing strong enough to open the handcuffs. When she is cut her, Kayne sighs and rubs her red wrist. She stretches out her aching arm, starts massaging it.

"Next time you handcuff me to the bed," she starts but stops to laugh a bit. "Ha, you handcuffed me to the bed, which sounds wrong. Anyway next time, do it in a more natural position. Ha!" She laughs again and stretches with a small squeal. "I think I just felt my rib pop, Oh well."

Bruce outstretches his hands toward her, rolling his eyes, and she gently takes it, limping out of bed. When she had fallen down the stairs, her ankle had twisted because she landed on it along with her knee. Bruce slowly helps her limp down stairs.

Alfred's solemn hums are heard playing from the kitchen. Alfred sighs deeply and continues scrubbing the dishes. The faint swish of the doors makes him turn to look up. "Ah, Master Bruce and Miss Kayne, what would it be?" he asks calmly. Then he looks up urgently from the towel he was wiping his hands on.

"Miss Kayne? What are you doing out of bed?" he asks, fretting to grab a glass of water for her. She laughs dryly. "You know it wasn't just bed. Bed arrest has ended for now. Bruce has approved my story to his semi-liking."

Alfred looks quizzically at Bruce. "I guess it worked then." Alfred replies shortly. A glass of water appears in front of Kayne magically almost. "It did, and with some weird side effects." Bruce replies, arm wrapped gently around Kayne to keep her steady on her chair.

"We will discuss those later but first I need your help with her punishment." Bruce continues, surprising Kayne. "Punishment, for what?" She chokes taken aback. She had just been in the middle of happily chugging her water.

Punishment is never a good word in Kayne's vocabulary, ever. "You need to be punished for stealing 8 months' worth of food, clothes, supplies, and more importantly for beating me in a fight. Doing what you did even if it was for a good cause is still bad Kayne." Bruce answers, drinking out of the Kayne's cup that she had set down.

"No! I did what I did for an important reason that deserves to go unpunished! I saved hundreds of people from starving!" Kayne snaps, tugging her water back from him.

"Yeah, well things come with consequences Kayne and you need to learn them." Wayne replies as the phone starts ringing. He picks it up, and takes Kayne's drink again. "Wayne Manor." He greets with a smile.

"Alfred," Kayne whines turning to him. He hands her another glass of water that he made. "That wasn't what I was pleading for but thanks. I saved kids' lives out there and he wants to punish me for them!"

Alfred looks at her and hesitates, "I am sorry Kayne, but I agree with your father. What you did may have been for a good cause but stealing probably wasn't the only solution."

"What could I have done? Become a vigilante based on a symbol and run around in tights in underwear just to make a point? I am sorry but I am not that much of a Wayne. What I did was right for the people." Kayne snaps, gulping down her drink. "Where's the Ibuprofen?"

Wayne sets down the Ibuprofen on the table considering he is next to the drug cabinet. Kayne pops the lid off and takes three. "Kayne that is a lot of drugs, you only need two." Alfred points out, snatching to bottle from her hands.

"Three of them equal one in my book." Kayne mutters, popping them in her mouth and swallowing them dry.

Wayne hangs up the phone and turns around. "I found your punishment." Wayne says thoughtfully. "What is it?" Kayne asks hesitantly, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"You will be the Guest of Honor at my Pre-Halloween-Week party, and then again on Halloween." Bruce says casually. In the inside he was shooting himself in the foot. Doing this would kill her and it wasn't fair.

"I am going to be your, what?!" Kayne screams, dropping the glass of water in her hand.


	11. Chapter 10: Let's Get This Started

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: No, Bruce is not mine; if he was I would probably never put this in the comics. Either way, Kayne is mine. You steal her and I screw you up, capuche?

"Kayne, you must start preparing for the party now if you want to be ready by the time it starts." Alfred's voice calls from the doorway. Kayne glances back at him from her sulking spot in the rafters.

"My word! How did you get up there?" he questions, walking into her room with a dress bag and a box. He sets the bag and box down on the bed gently.

"Are you stuck? Do you need help? Are you scared of heights? Can you move? Do you need to me to call Master Bruce because preparations or not-" he begins rattling away with worry evident in his voice.

Kayne cuts him off with a slight smile. "Alfred, I am fine. The combination of being angry at 'Master Bruce'," She imitates British accent his voice at the end. "-and the itch of not being able to move finally got to me, so I ended up here to do a little exercises but more importantly to think."

She gets up and limps to the curtains. Kayne slides down the drape but slips accidently landing on her arse.

Alfred rushes to her side to help her up without touching her still healing ribs. "Ouch!" She whines, testing her butt cautiously with her hand. "None of that climbing business for a while my dear Kayne; you will just interrupt the healing process." Alfred chides with a wave of his pointer finger. She feigns a glare but smiles.

"Sorry Alfred, I still don't have a feel on my legs. The fall on the stairs really screwed up the healing process… I wish I was awake when the Joker touched me so I have some idea what he did to me." Kayne answers quietly, staring at her hands.

Alfred grabs the dress bag, and glances over at Kayne. "I am actually glad that you don't recall it. I don't want to know what that beast did to you."

She nods, walking up the bed. "Do I seriously have to go to the party Alfred? I think I should be kept a secret to the 'press' a little longer. You know probably for eternity? That sounds like an excellent idea, let's do that." She comments dryly.

"You know that Master Bruce wants you to attend. You already went over this with him and rather loudly might I add. Don't go to another parent for permission, it is rather rude. Now here is the dress Master Wayne picked out for you." He replies, unzipping the body bag.

Kayne and Bruce had another argument over The Guest of Honor position when the decorations came in. The people here to help set up, gave the room they were arguing in sharp looks. It got to the point that they thought someone was being murdered. Kayne was finally banished to her room till the party.

She stormed out; giving everybody she saw a death glare that could set them on fire. For one poor man it did whenever he stood to close to a candle without giving it much attention. Her face and neck were covered in a white head scarf, making her eyes and the bridge of her nose visible. She wore black jeans, and a long sleeve red shirt.

People started wondering what the lovely Wayne's daughter looked like and why they fought so much. From the quick glimpse of Kayne's raging, fiery brown eyes that glared at everything in sight, they felt they knew why.

It didn't help the rumors that Bruce supposedly beat her every night and morning to help numb the pain of his parents' deaths. Somehow Quinn got an edited version of the tape out where she questioned him about her recovery and abuse. Of course Kayne now realized why Bruce was forcing this upon her. It is crowd control. To show them that his daughter is relatively safe from harm; my ass, Kayne snorts deep in thought.

When Kayne's eyes met the dress, she immediately screeches in anger. "I am not wearing that piece of cloth, Alfred! No, I absolutely refuse! Does he have any respect for me? They will see my body and, all my scars. No!" Kayne screams, turning away from the dress.

It is a white satin dress that would barely cover her short shorts, let alone her scars. Its one sleeve has an intricate black leaf with flower design running down it and across the chest. A black ribbon cuts off at the chest and the little skirt, with a flower diamond buckle in the center.

"Will you just try it on? Master Wayne was insistent on this certain dress. I know it isn't what you wanted, and I tried to tell him. At least I convinced him to let you have a wrap to go with it." He begs, holding it up for her to see.

Kayne glances at it and lets out a groan. It is even backless. She looks at Alfred's pleading eyes, and sighs in defeat. She grabs it and heads off to her changing screen. Kayne peels off her shirt, careful not to disturb the bandages.

Alfred waits patiently for her to toss the clothes over. He caught them carefully, preparing for the next task at hand.

She tugs off her tight shorts, ever since her accident she had been getting out of shape badly. Kayne glances back at the dress skeptically. "Alfred, I don't own any bras that will go with-" She tries to make an excuse but stops as his hand shoots out, holding two gel cups.

Kayne takes them giggling at Alfred's most likely blush. She puts them on gently and then tugs the dress on. It felt very revealing, and airy. Her wish to wear shorts under kept stirring but she knew they would most likely be visible. Kayne steps out from behind the screen, trying to tug the dress down without revealing her chest.

"Oh, Kayne might I say you look magnificent." Alfred compliments, but she could see the glint in his eyes. "I look silly! I feel ashamed just wearing it. I can see almost all of my scars. Look Alfred. Be truthful, does the sight of my back frighten you?" Kayne demands, pulling her hair carefully over her shoulder to show him her scarred back.

He goes silent but she could feel the air of agreement. "I am dressed like I am desperate and my body is disgusting. I am not wearing this dress." She announces, already reaching to unclip the back.

"No, Kayne don't! Despite the dress's lack of coverage you do look beautiful. Your scars are nothing to be ashamed of. It just proves you are a warrior. Now here is that wrap I promised." Alfred exclaims, pulling her to the bed to hand her a soft, white satin shawl.

She snatches it and quickly pulls it around her shoulders, effectively covering all of her bare back. "Now the last matter that I can help you with is shoes. I hope your sense of balance is as good as your sense of modesty." He comments handing her a big box.

Kayne narrows her eyes at him and peeks into the box before handing them back. "No way Alfred. I have a pair of non-exotic dancer like flats in my closet that will do." She replies with disgust.

"I am sorry Kayne but I'm afraid Mr.-" Alfred starts off but she stops him by snatching the box. "Yeah, I know Mr. Wayne insists. I've heard it before. Jeez, does he have any respect for me? I feel so ugly and nasty in these clothes." She snaps, ripping the lid off the box.

Kayne tugs the stiletto, diamond glitter, strap heels on her small feet. Despite her scars her feet were relatively free of them. Although to her it felt like her foot was being snapped in half. She also felt lucky that her balance is almost perfect or else her face would be saying hello to the floor. The heels seemed to hike her skirt up an inch or so, much to her disgust.

"There that should be it. The party-"

"Alfred, what are those?" Kayne interrupts, pointing to something that fell out of the dress bag. A thick wad of pale material fell out of the bag, and bundled up on the floor. It looks kind of like panty house to Kayne.

She crouches down to pick it up, completely surprised by its actual size. It is an almost full body cover, and it matches Kayne's pale skin color perfectly. "Did he want me to where this underneath my dress?" She asks, pulling it closer to her for inspection.

"I wouldn't know." Alfred lies as he watches her head behind the changing screen. He quietly stands by the bed, listening to her unzip her dress and the sound of her struggling to pull the material on. "It covers from foot to neck, Alfred! My hands are free though, but it looks like I don't have any scars, look!" She exclaims, zipping her dress back up before steeping out from behind the screen.

Alfred agrees silently with her. Her skin looks clean and smooth; the only affect that was unusual was if you looked close enough you could see a faint haze in her skin. It almost looks like a 3D affect, but that was if you focused too long in one spot. The only problem was you could still see her 'birthmark' scar on her neck

"You look magnificent, now let's go the party already-"

"But Alfred look, there is something else in the bag." Kayne exclaims, gracefully taking the bag from his hand and placing it on the bed. She slides her hand in the bag, and pulls out of beautiful obsidian black jewel choker necklace that seemingly has a black raindrop dangling down.

"Where did that come from?" Alfred asks, gently taking from Kayne's excited hands. He examines it for only a brief second before Kayne is gesturing for him to put it on. She pulls her carefully curled hair back so he could get to her neck.

Even though it was an open offer to her neck, she still flinched when his hands brushed against her skin. He softly clips the choker together and stands back to give her room. Kayne fluffs her long, gorgeously curled hair and look in the mirror. "Are you sure I should go without make up? My bruises could be seen if they looked close enough."

Alfred nods reassuringly but his mind is on other things, like this mysterious necklace. All though he had to admit it went wonderfully with her pale skin and dark hair. Bruce must have slipped it in as a last minute thought for her neck. He kept saying how he couldn't find a necklace that could angle enough to cover but Alfred guesses he found one.

"Now when is the party supposed to start?" Kayne asks, applying a thin coat of lip gloss. She takes a look at her natural blush, and thick eyelashes. Her dark eyes flit down to her body. She holds back tears, wishing she could actually be this beautiful. To have a body that wasn't covered in nasty scars, and to be pure.

She shakes her head, no I can't think like that, she scolds. The scars are there to give you a purpose, to prove you can survive and be a warrior. To show that you didn't succumb to death but instead fought for life, because there is a reason to live.

Her shoulders seem to slump. Then why am I hiding them from everyone? She shakes her head again before a hand touches her shoulder. Kayne jumps and whips around about to throw the person over her shoulder. Alfred just stands there calm and waiting.

"Yes Alfred?" She asks apologetically.

"I said the party started half an hour ago."

She stares agape at Alfred. Alfred just glances at her with a knowing gaze, and gestures to the door. Kayne darts out of the room and down the stairs to the hallway. She runs past the kitchen and heads towards the sound of laughter.

Her glide slows and she halts just outside the door. Kayne fixes the imaginary hair out of place, and smoothed her dress. The glare that was ever present before is now back.

The sparkling lights seem to mock her as she takes a big, even breathe. The clinging of a glass snaps Kayne out of her deep breathing. "Ladies, and Gentlemen, the time has now come. I would like, no, love to introduce to my biggest Guest of Honor, my daughter, Kayne." Bruce's voice resonates.

Kayne huffs, and places a smile on her face. She steps out and enters the extravagant ballroom. Everyone's eyes seem to fall on her body, sucking in everything they could with on simple glance. The waves of approval and disappointment practically drown Kayne in the first second. Everyone in this room looks rich, old, a gold digger, or stuck-up but mostly rich.

Bruce stood in the middle with a smile on his face. His eyes were just like his foster daughter's, completely readable to her. His eyes help impatience, and anger with a bit of relief.

The hall is excellently decorated with white chandeliers shining brightly on the dozens of rounded tables. The elegant black chairs held many people already. Servers walk around idly, carrying trays full of small, slender glass filled with unknown drinks. The orchestra brought in had stopped momentarily to look up at Kayne.

They all wait with baited breath for her to speak.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Am I late? I've heard Wayne's are never late. I guess I'm still new at this." She chimes heartily, gliding across the floor. Laughter rings around the ballroom; although Kayne found nothing amusing. She grabs a glass off a passing waiter with ease. With the grace of a bird she places her hand in Bruce's outstretched one.

Kayne sips from her drink as he gently guides her to face a certain way. He softly presses his face in her hair as if hugging her. "Where did you get that necklace?" He hisses in her ear quietly. "From the bag." She tightly smiles, turning to everyone's gaze.

Kayne slowly makes eye contact with every set of eyes that held judgment. They were quick to look away.

"Everyone this is my daughter, Kayne Wayne. They grow up so fast don't they?" He inquires, showing off Kayne with a twirl of his hand that wasn't on her. The chuckle of agreement went around from the silly joke. Bruce clinks glasses with very few people.

"Now, let's truly get this party started with the Guest of Honor." Bruce announces, wrapping the arm that had her hand around her waist. She flinches noticeably away from him. A few people catch it and murmur about.

"Play nice." He gently whispers with slight tone of sadness. "You don't." She snaps back with a grin, coming closer to him. Kayne thanked her lucky stars she did because a mass of people shuffle towards them with excitement.

Somehow her butt finds a seat with Bruce still in close contact with her. Her hands start shaking at everyone so close to her. At any time, one of them could hurt her. A middle age woman sitting directly across from Kayne manages to get her attention.

"How does it feel to have such a handsome and wealthy father?" The woman purrs, eyeing Wayne. Wayne slips his hand into Kayne's, holding tightly to stop the shaking. Kayne eyes the lady and sips from the drink. A bright smile comes on her face and a look of gratitude becomes evident.

"Well, I don't know about any of that. I am just glad I have some to _love _and _protect_ me. It sure helps, you know, compared to my other families." Kayne replies, relief in her voice. She squeezes Bruce's hand painfully tight when she emphasized her words.

He looks at her with a tight smile but everyone standing and sitting suck in the words like a sponge. Sighs of admiration and longing for a rescue story reflect around the table. "How was your family life before this?" someone behind her asks.

Her face drops. "She would prefer not to talk about that, so if you would mind." Bruce asks timidly, glancing behind her. "No, no. It is ok. Well, look at that I'm out of drink. Be right back." She replies, looking around before standing up. The small crowd parts to reveal everyone else lounging around and dancing.

Suddenly a pale hand shoots out to touch her. Kayne grabs it and is about to break before she see the face. She feigns a leap sideways and a squeal of surprise. A pale-faced woman with flaming red hair steps out of the crowd, wearing a bright red suit with a white blouse and a black pencil skirt. "I'm sorry Ms. Wayne. I just have one question. Does your father seriously let you drink alcohol?" She asks slyly.

A tablet and pencil practically materialize in her hands. Do you having anything to say about this fatherly move?" she questions, leaning in. The whole crowd turns to Kayne, wondering what she will say.

Kayne casually switches out her drink with a passing waiter. She gracefully sips from the elegant drink. "It's cider." She quips before turning away from the strange woman. "You never answered the father question." The woman asks with a note of annoyance quite evident.

"I know." Kayne snaps, walking way.

The redhead seems not to get her hint and follows her. Everybody heads back to whatever they were doing before. Words of luck are given as she passes by tables, heading to the food tables by the windows and in front of balcony. Kayne nods dutifully, wearing a smile that could easily been read as if she had just won a miracle.

"Hello, I am Summer Gleeson. I would love to able to ask you a few questions." Ms. 'Gleeson' states, no room for debate in her voice.

"Then what's stopping you?" Kayne asks, giggling. She grabs a grape of the food table and pops it in her mouth.

Summer looks taken aback by Kayne's sudden change in mood. "Well…" Kayne hums, turning to her with her glass at her lips again. She glances down at it, bummed that it was once again empty. See if Bruce had just gone with the bigger drink cups like I had suggested, this wouldn't keep happening, Kayne thinks bitterly.

"When were you adopted?" Gleeson asks, watching delicately as Kayne takes another drink from a blonde waitress with pigtails.

"I was never adopted. I am being fostered." Kayne quickly replies, sipping the drink. Her mouth had become really dry for so reason, and these drinks didn't seem to help. Especially this one, she thinks with disgust, looking down at the champagne filled glass.

"How do you feel having such a handsome father that is so young?" she inquires again.

Kayne nods and says, "Just look at him, he could be such a wonderful dad." Gleeson's eyes follow Kayne's gesturing hand. She takes this opportunity to dump her glass in the punch, and search out for another waitress.

"But that doesn't answer my question." The reporter sniffs, turning back around to find her gone.

Bruce had watched all this unfold. He let off a slight smirk as he watches Kayne dump her obviously spiked beverage into the punch. His eyes trail off to follow Kayne's movements. Gleeson's face of surprise is hard to miss. Kayne had efficiently gotten lost in the crowd to where almost nobody could find her. Almost being the key word.

He spots her heading over to the previous blonde waitress, asking for another drink. The blonde waitress smiles and says something in reply. Kayne seems to think about it, and nods. Bruce felt a tap on his shoulder as he watches Kayne accept another glass.

He turns his head to look at the table. "She is quite beautiful! How did you manage to find her?" An elderly man asks with great admiration in his voice.

"Just like any other child would, with great surprise." Bruce replies, nodding his head in thanks. The old man chuckles and offers a toast between them. Bruce lifts up his glass and clinks it together, before cheeking the alcohol and spitting it out whenever he wasn't looking.

It hit him just how much him and Kayne in common. Speak of the devil, he thinks, glancing over to her immediately. He picks her out of the crowd. A boy was talking to her, trying to get close to her. She smiles politely but the disgust is evident to Bruce.

Kayne's hand suddenly reaches up to touch her necklace. The boy had obviously complimented it. Bruce stares at it curiously. He wonders where it came from because he had never given it to her. It was the one thing he couldn't find for her. Lucius had been kind enough to make her the skin suit. This if Bruce could admit, looks dazzling on Kayne. Nobody had suspected something odd.

The necklace hung beautifully around her neck. Kayne said she had found it in the bag but he had not place it there. Maybe Alfred put it there?

Bruce raises his hand about to gesture Alfred over but an abrupt scuffle stops him.

Kayne seems to be walking farther away from this boy but he keeps moving closer. She finally stops and drops the façade. Her eyes become balls of fire. The boy probably couldn't see but Kayne's hand flit onto the table behind her for a knife. He quickly backs off. He had cornered the cat and the cat was about to fight back.

Kayne turns to leave but her face drains in color and crashes into a waiter before hitting the floor. Drinks spill everywhere. The boy didn't bother to catch her but instead chooses to stand there and look flabbergasted.

Bruce bolts up and runs after her as a crowd starts to form. The rich boy walks away from the scene as if nothing happened. Bruce pushes everyone out of the way. He wasn't too concerned. She might have slipped or something.

When he reaches her, he knows that is simply not the case. Concern pumps through his veins hard. His breathing slows, and his eyes harden. She was poisoned. Her hair is sprawled about her with drinks staining her white dress. The thing that stuck out was the green stains at the base off her neck, spreading out like vines on a plant. Kayne's chest, Bruce realized, wasn't moving at all.

"Everyone out! Miss Kayne has frequent fainting spells and over exerted herself tonight." Alfred orders over the gossips in the crowd. People mumble with worry but leave quietly and not so quickly. Bruce picks her still conscious form up and runs to the kitchen. Her eyes were wide open but unseeing.

He throws everything off a certain table, and places her on it. He grabs a latex glove and yanks it on before ripping the necklace off her neck. The scar comes to reveal itself as the vines slowly retract on her skin.

Kayne jerks up, with a gasp. "What the hell happened Bruce?" Kayne screams, her hands on her face going through her hair. "What do you remember?" he asks calmly, watching her peel off her shoes.

"I remember telling that rich snob that I didn't want to dance, and then blank." She recounts, taking deep breathes. Her body moves to sit up over the table. "Well, to make it clear, you fell over onto a waiter who accidently spilt drinks all over you and then you hit the ground. Oh, and this necklaces might have been poisoning you." He replies, holding up the necklace.

She looks shocked. "But that's impossible!" Kayne answers, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know you might find it hard to believe that a necklace could do that-"

"No not that Bruce. I meant the me getting poisoned part. I am immune to every now poison, and serum on Earth." She informs, looking him in the eye. He knew what that meant. She hadn't been affected by the truth serum. It also meant that the poisoner must have known that she couldn't be affected.

Alfred walks in quickly. "I found something." he says immediately, hugging Kayne. She hugs him back, resting her head on him.

"We did too. She was poisoned by this necklace." Bruce replies, pointing to the necklace on the counter.

"Which means I can assume you didn't give it to her." Alfred sighs, glancing at it. "Which is quite a shame, I really liked it." Kayne follows after him.

"Yeah, yeah, the twist is Kayne here is immune to most poisons up until now. Which means the poisoner found her downfall." Wayne announces.

"You now, I think I might now what was on that necklace. The symptoms are from an extremely rare cactus only found at the north end of Arabia. Only a few live in existence, yet their oil is used by the most elite assassins there. Maybe someone in Gotham found out about it." Alfred replies. "Either way you have to see this Bruce, it was left on a tray."

He hands Bruce a finely pressed piece of paper. Kayne glances over Bruce's shoulder, trying to read it. They both look up, grim faced. "We have to prepare for tomorrow. He could just be bluffing. Either way we can't cancel tomorrow. It would be too abrupt." Bruce reasons, rubbing his face. "Plus maybe we could catch him."

Bruce walks out of the kitchen; Kayne and Alfred close at his heels. Bruce leads them to the south corner of the mansion, opening up the clock wall. "Kayne, you better feel honored to be doing this." Bruce remarks stepping into the elevator. Kayne quickly follows, saying "How could I?"

The note left in between them simply stating, "Sorry I didn't get to attend tonight but something rather important came up. Although I must say you looked beautiful. Why are your scars gone though? I might just have to fix that tomorrow. See you then, oh and wear something nice. –J"


	12. Chapter 11: The Unexpected

Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys, this chapter is going to be complicated so listen closely my dearies. This chapter will mostly consist of flashbacks that happened between the last chapter and now. Anyway,

Disclaimer: I don't own JOKER or BATMAN! Meh, ok? If I did I probably would still be here anyway and kind of old but who cares? Oh right, you guys do apparently. Although Kayne, the one you guys love, is mine so back off.

"What will he be armed with?" Kayne questions, leaning casually against the giant computer desk that stretched out at least double her height. Bruce's fingers glide along the huge keyboard as he pulls up multiple files on the Joker.

"He has been known to use automatics, and semi's but his favorite weapon to use is a switchblade. When he has the time, he tends to carve people's faces to make it look like they are smiling." Bruce replies disgusted, tapping calmly on the computer.

Kayne looks confused, "So he carries something per say that looks like this?" She fumbles in her sweat pants that she had received from Alfred to change into. She also pulled on a tank top with wrist sweatbands.

In the pocket she pulls out an almost exact replica of the Joker's switch blade. The only difference made was hers is engraved with one solitary letter, K.

"Now, this needs to be quick and easy. Just cover all the exits and let Harls do the rest." A husky voice orders. The sound of understanding follows, along with the sharp clicks of a round being pushed in an automatic. "Also remember that the Wayne girl is left alone tonight, understand?" he growls, silencing the room again.

Mutters resonate throughout the warehouse that was hidden in plain sight but never suspected. "I sai-d do. You. Understand!" He barks, anger rattling his already falsely insane voice. Quick answers of assurance were given despite the harsh metal weapons in their hands. "Good, or else you will just have to end up like this poor fellow, I mean just look at him." the man in obvious control rasps, gesturing to someone.

"Boss what are you talking about? Oh no, please god no! I have children, and a wife to feed! Please I- Urgh!" the poor man was cut off by his own blood. The mutter of "Guess the wife is going to have to do it now." and the thud from the smiling bloody heap on the floor was enough to scare the men into order. All of them were swift in their assurance, promising no harm to that strange child.

"Good, we need her for later. Now someone pick up this mess, before I go crazy." the voice growls, edging off into silence. "Give me that." he mutters, ripping a gun out of someone's hands. The sound of him loading the ammo, along with scuffing from the body was the only sound heard in that warehouse.

-"

"You know that's my knife and just because it looks 'familiar' to you doesn't mean you can have it. Does it look like I walk in here and take your crap just because I like it? No!" Kayne yells, trying unsuccessfully to take the switchblade from Bruce's enclosed palm.

"Of course it means I can have it. Nothing is ever a coincidence. Now sit down, you are only here so I can keep an eye on you personally." he remarks, placing the blade into a micro analyzer. Kayne tries to snatch it out off the screen but Wayne grabs her wrist and twists. She bites her lip and clamps her other hand on his, trying to peel it off.

"Stop." Bruce orders, throwing her hand away. She huffs, twisting around to kick the wall. Bruce once again, with once fluid motion snatches her ankles out of midair.

"If I have to say stop one more time, you will regret it. I don't need any more problems from you." he hisses angrily. His arm twists, flipping Kayne over to land on the ground. She gasps, having the breath knocked out of her. Despite it fire still flamed in her eyes, "Of course you blame this on me, all of it."

She completely stands up, looking him in the eyes causing her to tilt her head up to view him. He quietly studies her and the bruise on her face where she hit the waiter's tray. "I never said this was your fault." Bruce whispers, turning away from her to sit down. Kayne stares at him. She yells in the silent air and turns to sit down. She takes soft mediating breathes to calm herself.

_'

The over energetic blonde cartwheels into the quiet room. "Everything's all set Mistah J! All clothes, weapons and bags are loaded along with the grunt workers." Harley comments, mocking a salute. She quits her cheeriness when she notices Joker's stillness. He is staring out the window wall that let out to the rural part of Gotham where Wayne's mansion was.

She carefully wraps her fishnet covered hands around him. Her regular outfit abandoned for a normal disguise. "What's wrong puddin'?" She purrs, resting her head on his back with her pigtails brushing against his trench coat.

He seems to debate this question just a bit. "The girl, Wayne's brat, we need her and she cannot die." he replies slightly annoyed by Harley's insistence on touching him. Harley becomes very irritated. "Why her? I thought we were just robbin' Wayne clean and ditchin' the place." Quinn demands, letting go of him but quickly wrapping her arms around him again. Joker sighs, turning to down look at her pouty, white face. He pursues his lips, rubbing his fingers softly over her white painted face.

Then he quickly grabs her ponytails and pulls her face towards his. Harley yelps in pain but bites her lip. "What have I told you? It isn't about being greedy, it's about the message we send." Joker purrs, his lips softly brushing on Harley's lips. She tries to reach up desperately for a kiss.

"But what does she have to do with this?" She breathes, tugging on his vest. "Everything, we will break her before she even realizes what is happening. Now leave." He remarks, pulling her ponytails away from him, turning her around and shoving her away.

Kayne stalks away from the computer, to examine the rest of the cave. "So, what will I be doing for tomorrow night? Will I even be going?" She questions looking over the cliff that leads down to a river with the Batwing in it. "Why do you have a t-rex in here?"

Bruce ignores her last question, and replies while analyzing the knife. "You have to be there, but you will be lying low and acting like the young, innocent, fake girl I know you can be. If he does show up tomorrow, or should I say later this day since it is one in the morning, you will be taken away with Alfred."

Kayne is about to arm herself with a protest but the floor under her moved. She jumps back with a silent squeal as a silver cage slides from the ground. She opens the two doors to the storage container to find it full of daggers, and spray cans.

The bottle of spray reads,_ Explosive Gel_. Ok, I think I should just put that back, Kayne thinks, gently placing it on the magnetic chain. Her hands start to itch to place with the swords. With one hand Kayne carefully picks up the hilt of a blade, testing the weight in her hand.

"So instead of hiding can I help fi-?"

"No." Bruce replies before Kayne can finish.

"But-!"

"No." Bruce repeats getting up just as Kayne switches hands with sword, swinging it back and forth. In a quick second his hand is on the hilt and yanking it out of her hands. He places it back on the magnetic racks and closes the doors to it, causing it to slide back down.

Kayne's shoulders sag forward in exhaustion, fighting Wayne is so trying. It wasn't going the way she wanted it, which was always better. Bruce looks at her physically, mentally and emotionally tired body. "Why don't you get some sleep? You are a lot easier to handle when you're asleep." He asks, heading over to the keyboard to hit a button.

An over-used medical cot appears from the floor, looking like it was from a horror film. "No thanks, I think I will choose my own bed." She comments, looking away in disgust. Not in disgust of the bed itself but the fact that she has had worse sleeping conditions.

She walks up to Bruce and looks at the array of buttons. Thinking over her next move, she carefully picks a button to push. Storage containment emerges from the ground with some type of fabric hanging loosely in it. "Why do you need my capes?" Bruce questions, watching Kayne walk towards the storage. "Even better question is how did you know that was the button to press?"

"I didn't. Despite our fight making me internally bleed because you threw me into a wall, and a filling cabinet, I realized something." Kayne says dramatically, lifting up a finger as if she had received an idea. She carefully opens the containment and pulls out a backpack. With another dramatic wave, she unfurls a dark cape from its coat hanger. "That your cape is really soft, so good night Bruce." Kayne bids, lying down in a corner with the cape under her. She pushes a button on the backpack's shoulder that unravels another cape.

The backpack becomes a pillow with the attached cape as a blanket for Kayne. Her soft breathing is completely silent as Bruce watches her body rise and fall with each one.

The elevator dings, and the doors retract revealing Alfred with food. Bruce looks up from Kayne and turns to look at Alfred. "Hello Alfred."

"I sent apologies to all the guests, and just finished cleaning up the dance hall for tomorrow. Food was prepared and I didn't want to put it to waste. So if you and Kayne won't mind…" Alfred offers, setting the platter down.

"Do you not see her?" Bruce asks, dipping a chip in some salsa.

"What do you mean? Kayne, oh yes, where is she?" Alfred replies, looking around until his eyes zero in on the camouflaged body that lay in the corner. He softly chuckles, and turns to Bruce.

"Are those your capes? What a peculiar choice of bedding." he response, smiling briefly. "Yeah, she didn't want to sleep on the bed over there. So she did what Kayne always does. Smartly finds an option that wasn't present before that completely benefits her." Bruce comments, resting his chin on his hand.

"Reminds me of you." Alfred remarks before walking away. Bruce's eyebrows furrow as he watches Alfred walk away. Bruce stiffly turns in his chair to work on the computer.

_I must be ready for tomorrow. Who knows what this man will bring this time. Casualties must be limited, especially not her._ Bruce thinks weakly, wondering if he will be strong enough to do this. Hopefully Batman will be able to.

Kayne woke the next day to someone shaking her softly. "Ms. Kayne you need to wake up and get ready for the day." Alfred announces, tugging the cape away from her gentle grip. Her face had been pressed admiringly into it as she slept.

She silently opens her eyes, and rolls out of her bed. Alfred offers her his hand and she dutifully takes it on their journey to the real world. "Where's Bruce?" she asks quietly as the make their voyage up the elevator.

"Getting ready." Alfred simply replies, looking up. Kayne nods and keeps quiet.

She kept quiet as they forced the fake skin on her that she wore to cover up the scars.

She kept quiet as she was handed a long, red evening gown that felt like silk with a slit from the knee down.

She kept quiet as she held her hair up so Alfred could put on a black diamond necklace that hung solidly on her chest.

She kept quiet as she did her hair to curl beautifully down her.

She kept quiet as Alfred fit her for a microphone and hearing clip.

The sun slowly set throughout the day. Not a glimpse of Bruce was seen but sometimes it was heard. Very rarely, you could hear him walking around fixing this and that.

"I'll only be gone a few seconds. Go ahead and make all your last minute adjustments, we will be waiting down stairs. The guests will all arrive shortly." Alfred comments, placing something on the bed as Kayne straps on some white strap heels that made her feet hurt.

She nods, steadily getting up and heading over to whatever Alfred had set down. In surprise she gently touches the leather straps. It is her knife harness and her knife. Alfred must not want her to be without protection. She carefully places her leg on the bed, sliding up her dress to strap the leather to her leg. Swiftly, she slides the switchblade in the pouch and Velcros it closed.

Kayne drops the fabric down to conceal her upper thighs even though the slit revealed her lower leg every time she moved. "Time for life to happen." She huffs, gracefully striding out of the room.

Carefully, Kayne uses the hand rail to walk down the stairs. Bruises had started blooming on her chest where she had slammed into the tray and then ground.

She lands on the ground floor, and turns to head down the hall. Her fingers brush softly against the wall. Two people stand by the door way glance in her direction and nod at her. In greeting, she nods back with a smile. They open the double doors for her to step in.

She steps in and immediately starts greeting people with a big smile that didn't quite meet her eyes.

The men that opened the doors look at each other and close the doors. They both nod at each other and the left one raises his arm. "Everyone is here and accounted for. King had just arrived." He whispers into his sleeve.

"I am almost done in here, come help." A Brooklyn accented woman's voice replies back. The men glance at each other and nod before walking off to the kitchen.

The music quietly plays in the background, keeping the conversations going when they got dull. Servers wander about quietly offering food, and drinks to anybody that asked. Alfred joined in with the servers, following Kayne loosely around.

The bright lights reflect on the big glass windows, hiding the outside world. Kayne absently stares at the window. "How are you feeling?" Bruce's voice drifts into her head. She sighs, and presses the button to reply.

"I am fine. I am just worrying about everyone else. You know, putting them in the arms of danger and all." Kayne flippantly replies, although a hit on sadness in her voice. She turn away from the window, Alfred following her.

"Have something to eat and drink. You will feel better, trust me." Bruce answers. Their eyes connect in the crowd. She shakes her head at him, "Trust. Is that a word you really want to use right now?"

Either way she grabs a glass of water off a table and a biscuit-like food off of Alfred's plate. "What is this?" She asks Alfred, taking a nibble off the edge.

"Caviar." He responds.

Kayne calmly starts nodding her head, before grabbing a napkin and spitting it out. "Why would you server something like that?" Kayne demands, gargling with water. "Believe it or not, people actually like it." Bruce replies. Kayne shuts off her microphone.

"I am going to talk to the catering people about this. Be right back, ok Alfred?" She asks, already walking off. Alfred follows her but is distracted by a guest wearing a long red and black dress with spades on the hip. Slightly annoyed, Alfred stops to talk with her.

Just in case, Kayne turns her microphone back on but turns to keep walking. "Why would someone eat, what was it again?" Kayne asks, putting her drink down.

"Fish eggs." Bruce replies, lingering on the opposite wall, alone. "Ugh! That's disgusting! Why would someone want to eat aborted fish?" Kayne snaps, hand on the steel kitchen door. She shoulders it open.

Her eyes flick off the ball room as she turns her head to look into the kitchen. The door swishes close, leaving her standing frozen in the kitchen.

Blood seeps into her white heels, leaving her there to rip out an ear piercing scream of one word. "Bruce!" left her mouth.

"What? What happened?!" Bruce yells, turning to the kitchen.

"He's here…" She whispers, stepping forward to stare at the smiling dead catering crew.

"Hold on! I am coming." Bruce calls, running to the kitchen but with too many people in his way.

"Hurry, I can feel him in-"

A gloved hand slaps over her face and drags her kicking a screaming away.


	13. Chapter 12: Counter-Clockwise

Chapter 12

A/N: You know what's sad? That this story only has about 6 more chapter left, give or take. I know how it will end and everything. Do you guys want a sequel?

Disclaimer: I own none of Bob Kane's creation and give it up all to Warner Brothers and DC Comics. Kayne, now and forever, will be mine. So hands off of my property and we won't need to pull out the shotgun ;)

"Kayne… Kayne, you answer me this instance!" Bruce orders desperately. A dropping feeling entered his chest.

He had watched Kayne enter the kitchen, still whining about fish. Through the window he saw her disappear into the kitchen. Shortly afterwards, her screaming his name ripped through his mind. He quickly ripped the earphone out, while trying to move towards the kitchen door. His sights aligned with the window as he places the ear phone back in his ear, screaming for her to answer him.

That's when he heard her whispering about how he was here, somewhere. Bruce watches as someone obscured from the windows view grabs Kayne. Her muffled screams fuel on his push to get to the kitchen. Suddenly laughter and feedback collide with his ear. He yanks the com out of his ear and throws it in a plant.

He slams into the kitchen door and looks around ignoring the dead staff. He runs out of the kitchen for his suit. He must save Kayne.

Back in the ballroom, a woman dressed in a beautiful red and black quinnade dress, kicks aside a chair. Her long heels chip some of the chair leg off with not much effort from her. She elegantly stands on the chair, and then crushes glass when stepping onto the table. Her blonde pigtails tainted with some red swung side to side with each step. Giggling, she kicks off the plant in the center of table.

Almost everyone's attention is on her. To make sure absolutely everyone's attention was on her, she lifts up her skirt. An AK-47 is strapped to her thigh. With a giggle of anticipation, she pulls it off her thigh and empties the clip of ammo into the sky.

The loud, rupture of the bullets cause everyone to clap their hands to their heads in pain. "Now that I got your attention, listen up! No leaving, screaming or fightin' against us! We can make this quick and easy or hard and painful. Your choice…" She yells, her high pitched Brooklyn heard over the terrible silence.

When nobody did anything, her blue eyes sparkled; pleased everything is going as planned. "Good, now empty all bits and pieces demand valuable or shiny in those bags ova' there." She orders, gesturing with her gun to the men with clown masks on, bags in hand.

She safeties the gun, empting the clip, and loading more ammo in the clip before sliding the arm to load it.

People were slowly getting up and taking off their jewelry. Harley's sparkling eyes graze the crowds and stop on a man's. "Hey oldie, yeah, you!" She greets rudely, pointing the gun in the man's direction to signal him. The poor man quakes in his shoes when she nodded at his assurance of who she was talking about.

"Yeah, let me see that watch." She huffs, gracefully slouching down on the table to sit, letting one of her legs dangle on the edge while hiking up the other to balance herself. Her armed hand sat relaxed on her dangling leg. This position nearly gave the poor man a heart attack with Harley's legs spread like they were.

He carefully walks towards her, holding his arm up for her inspection. She roughly grabs his hand while licking her teeth in thought. "I like it. It looks like gold and silver diamond incrusted watch. I'll take that, thank you." She smirks, flicking the watch head having it magically fall off.

She then places her foot on his chest and shoves. His body falls back into another table. "Go away." She mumbles, standing back up.

Alfred is left to follow the crowd, wondering where on earth Kayne or Bruce was. He feared the worst for Kayne not really knowing her full extent but hopefully the knife would help her. He ended up not too far away from Quinn's table. In fact he was about an arm's length away. Maybe if he just stretched he could pull the cloth of the table.

Those black stiletto heels couldn't help her keep that much balance. He subtly reaches out, trying to grab the white table cloth. When his hand connects with the table cloth, Harley whirls around, slamming the butt of the gun into Alfred's head.

He cries out, falling to the floor holding his head from the sudden flow of blood. Harley raises the gun again to slam directly into his temple. "Stupid old man." She mutters.

A door opening, closing and locking stops Harley for a brief second. She glances up and smiles. An unconscious Kayne lay limp hanging over the back of a clown. Her mouth is duct taped shut with her legs and feet bound. Her dress was ripped at the knees and her heels still on. The clown seemed completely focused on keeping his hand on Kayne's ass.

"Finally, you guys have fun with her or something? You took forever." She comments, dropping her gun so it would slam into Alfred's head. He falls unconscious on the floor. "Dump her right there with the old man."

The clown nods, and drops Kayne on the ground, not before dragging his hand slowly across her leg. "Stop that. Mistah J won't be happy." Harley snaps, crouching down to come face to mask with the clown. "Whatever, tell that to your panties." The man remarks, looking at her spread legs.

She grabs a champagne glass next to her and smashes it against his head. He falls limps against the ground. "I'll deal with you later." She hisses, shaking the champagne away from her hands. Suddenly she starts laughing, standing up, and shaking her bum to the now silent crowd.

"You guys are such dead beats! Isn't this a party or what? Jeez, if this gets boring enough I might have to start messing with people." Harley comments, acting tired and looking around hopefully. The crowd of people makes squeaks, or gasps of terror and gets moving to give away all their values.

"No fun." She huffs, crossing her arms. Her eyes scan the crowd as she twirls around her gun, which was left in the center of the table. Of course, her eyes happily drift on the unconscious Kayne. A little trail of blood had trickled out from behind the duct tape on her mouth.

"Oh, I think I have an idea!" she sings, jumping down from the table. Most of the bags were getting full and people were edging at the walls, sitting in feta position or trying to protect their family. "Joker said not to touch her." A clown calls from the corner but seven bullets ripped through his chest.

"Shut up, I am not going to kill her." She whines before giggling and grabbing a bottle of wine off the ground. Her teeth wrap around the cork and she yanks it out with a loud _pop! _A room full of gasps resounds as Harley dumps all of the contents on to Kayne's now awake body. A muffled yelp comes from Kayne's covered mouth.

"Wakey wakey Kayne Wayne! Nice choice of name by the way, it just rolls off the tongue, ya know?" she comments, throwing the bottle behind her.

Kayne's eyes widen as murky imagines come to reveal the pale blonde in front of her. The two blonde pigtails were the only thing she could make out with her eyes still trying to blink away the wine. "So do you want to have a little fun in this boring party?" Harley asks skipping around in her heels.

Kayne didn't even try to reply. Harley's cheeks turned bright red. The tip of her shoes kicks a perfect aim at Kayne's previously broken ribs. Kayne could feel that slight crack from her chest, but she refused to scream.

"You are a little bitch aren't you? Fine, let's try this my way." She snaps, grabbing a fistful of Kayne's hair. Kayne blinks away the tears as her hair rips and glass shards scratch against her skin.

"Do you like children? I don't, but hey you never know if I'll have one." Harley comments, dropping Kayne on her face. Kayne rolls over on to her back, breathing heavily through her nose. Her eyes flash angrily, where the hell was Batman?

The hair that was ripped from the grasp of the duct tape wrapped around her face falls annoyingly into her eyes. Harley gazes at her with glee dancing in her eyes. "I take that as a no, so let's have some fun."

"Leave her alone, she doesn't want to play with you." A soft squeak comes behind a mom that was trying to shush softly. Kayne's eyes widen in fear. Harley's face freezes with a smile. She turns on her heel to look at the mom who was trembling to protect her son.

"What did you say?" She asks, giggling a bit. Something in her voice made everyone go quiet and freeze. It was the sound that was in only one other person's voice. The Joker himself. Everyone just learned what a predator sounds like when they spot prey worth playing with.

"She doesn't want to play." He mutters, peeking out from behind his mom. Kayne's hands work furiously with the dull piece of glass in between her fingers.

Harley takes agonizing slow steps toward the shaking mom and her son. Each _click _of her heels brought a jolt to her body, her arms tightening around her boy. Kayne tries speeding up the process with quick tugs on her wrists.

Quinn grabs the mother's arm, ripping her away from her son. The mother's begging pierces the air, screaming for Harley not to touch her boy. With one quick look the mother's screams turn into whimpers as Quinn grabs the boy by the hair.

"Don't you ever discipline your children? Parents these days need to learn to discipline." Harley asks, pulling the boy against her. "Want to see a magic trick kid?" She whispers, flick her wrist. A knife appears in her hand seemingly out of thin air.

"Tada! Now let's give you a smile on that pouty face." She snarls, reaching up to trace the kid's struggling mouth. He lets out a scream for his mom, but his mom was focused on other things. Everyone else was focused on other things.

A tap on Harley's shoulder surprised her. "What!? I am a little busy." She snaps, turning to look. Her eyes widen as a fist connects with her face. Harley drops the knife and her head snaps back, nearly making her fall over. Kayne huffs, ripping the rest of the tape off her hands. "That is for being a total bitch and trying to harm a child." She comments, dropping the shard of glass.

Harley looks confused, probing her face with her pale fingers then she turns angry. She turns towards Kayne, furious. Kayne grabs Harley's shoulders, bringing her head to come in contact harshly with Harley's. Quinn's eyes roll back and she falls to the floor.

The click of the guns getting armed makes Kayne turn around. All of clowns had dropped their bags and had their sights set on her. Kayne nods carefully, gripping her dress and ripping it up the thigh. Her knife is revealed very high up on her leg. "Who's first or is this going to be a gang up on a girl thing?" Kayne asks, plucking her knife from her holster.

A man steps forward, holding a knife. Kayne raises her arms in a prepared stance but the man hesitates. She rolls her eyes and flicks her wrist burying the knife in the ground. She takes a running step forward and the man tries to swing at her.

Kayne grabs his fist, and pulls her body around in the air to wrap her legs around him. One of her legs digging into his back while the other leg pressed into his chest, finally twisting her body around causing him to flip around with her. They landed on the floor with a thud, her foot sliding up to his next. His heads restricted movements created a force greet enough to knock him out.

She stands up and looks around at the scared frightened people. "Who is next?" She asks, cocking her head to the side. Nobody stepped forward. "Fine, I'll just have to choice."

Kayne runs, jumping onto the food table. The man at the end of the table took a step back as she grasped his shoulders. In a quick second, she did a back flip, pulling him off the ground and thrown into the wall. His limp body slides to the ground.

"She is going to end up killing us. Just shoot her!" A clown hisses to his peers. "But what about what he said?" Another one snaps, gesturing up at the ceiling. It was too late however. The man with the angry clown face had armed his gun.

Kayne was also about to fight fire with fire. She grabbed with fallen man's gun. "Bad choice." She muttered, jumping up onto a table. She arms the gun just as they start shooting at her.

She holds the AK by her side and pulls the trigger. Bullets rip through gun and straight into the men's legs. Three of them fall, and the other two are mysteriously taken off their feet. Kayne blinks and drops the gun when she realizes that all the men were now unconscious.

"Everyone get out and call the police now!" she screams as ten more men step out of the kitchen. Everyone runs to an exit in hysteria, and confusion. A black figure easily takes down two men and starts fighting the other eight.

Bruce. Kayne smiles and hits her knees. Her heels unable to support her anymore as the table seem to shake under her. Her ribs must be cracked a little from the clown girl's kick. She runs her hand through her hair as Bruce finish up. He turns to look at her apologetically but stops. "Kayne!" he screams in pain.

Her eyes widen as a knife protrudes from her own stomach. "Bitch." A Brooklyn accented voice whispers in her ear. Kayne coughs; trying to reply but the only thing spilling out is her blood.

"No!" Bruce screams, running after the blonde who was decking it towards a door with a burglar sack n hand.

Kayne falls forward onto the table, struggling for breath. Bruce doesn't follow Harley; instead he rushes to get her outside unnoticed to the arriving ambulances. Before he went back for Alfred he made sure the tracking devices he threw on Quinn was working. He watches in anger as the beeping green dot move into town.

"Mistah J I am home! Things, uh, didn't go quite according to plan. So we are going to need to hire some more muscle, but we are going to have the money for it." Harley comments, dropping the sack full of metals and precious paper.

"What about the girl?" Joker asks, getting up from the couch that portrayed the now blinking Wayne Manor. "Please tell me, one of those ambulances doesn't have Kayne in it." He growls, pointing out the window.

"Then I won't tell you." She squeaks, shrinking back in fear.

"Harley!" Joker screams, grabbing her ponytail and throwing her into the couch. She flips over it and lands onto the coffee table, causing it to snap. "I specifically told you not to hurt her and what the hell do you do? Hurt her! What did you do to her?!" He growls, walking around the couch to yank her head up to look at him.

"I stabbed her with my knife, but she deserved it! She took out our men and nearly killed me!" She exaggerates just a bit. "I don't care." He hisses, slapping her. "Give me one good reason not to kill you right now."

"Puddin' you wouldn't kill me!" she whimpers, pressing her hands to his chest despite him just slapping her. "Try me." He emphasizes.

"I have something for you." She smiles, blood dripping from her lip.

"I don't want money." He hisses in anger. "Nope, it is even better. Look what the girl had on her." She giggles, digging around in her bra before handing him a small silver carrier. Out of all things this was the most familiar.

It was the knife he gave Kayne as a little girl that matched his own.


	14. Chapter 13: God Help Me

**A/n:** Hey guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I was competing in a little writing competition called YWP Nanowrimo and I won! Yay!

**Also remember to donate blood guys; it helps save peoples' lives.**

**P.S** I don't own Warner Brother's or Bob Kane's creation so get off my back. I own Kayne so I will jump you if you take her away from me. Also, I don't own any spontaneous House references.

The wail of sirens filled the reverent air. It seemed to be some unspoken agreement that everybody would stop panicking, or fusing about their uninjured self as the paramedics loaded their dying hero into the back of the truck, a fifteen year old girl that took the bullet for them.

They watched sorrowfully as the paramedics bark orders to desperately try and keep the girl from bleeding out.

The mom that son had been threatened by Harley sent a silent thanks to Kayne as she hugged her son close. If it weren't for her, the son would have died in the arms of a criminal.

"Don't touch that knife until the doctor sees her! We need an IV in her now to start the blood transfusion. She is blood o-, find some!" a paramedic snaps, closing one of the doors with a loud bang.

"o- is one of the rarest bloods! We might not have enough stocked!" another exclaims, giving CPR to Kayne as she stares to stop breathing.

"You keep that girl breathing! That knife seems to have punctured her left lung so start trying to reflate the lung!" The paramedic barks, before snapping again. "I don't care if it is a rare blood type we are getting her blood back."

He slams the next door closed and the ambulance immediately takes off at full speed, sirens blaring.

Everybody mourns quietly as they watch the ambulance leave their sight. Commissioner Gordon shakes his head as he shoves on more injured clown into the back of an ambulance. He wished silently that they didn't have to treat their enemies but it was considered considerate towards them.

Bruce stumbles out of the mansion's front door, being escorted by the police. He had changed out of his costume. In the fight he had gotten a few marks from the clowns. In turn he held his slightly bloody head. Now he just wanted to find Kayne.

"Kayne, Kayne where are you?!" he wails, stumbling around like an idiot. Gordon intercepts Bruce, waving away the other cops.

"Wayne, let's go see a paramedic, why don't we? You are bleeding from your head." Gordon tries to reason, ignoring Wayne's futile attempts to get free.

"I don't want to see a medic. Where are Alfred, and Kayne? Where is my daughter!?" Wayne barks, looking around frantically.

"Your butler is being looked at over here; I will take you to him." Gordon reasons, escorting him to an ambulance set up for quick relief to small injuries.

Alfred had a female paramedic swabbing a cut caused by Harley hitting him in the head with a gun. He winces slightly at the sting but gives a stiff smile as Wayne approaches them. "Now where is Kayne, Commissioner?" Wayne asks, turning to him as the female paramedic takes Wayne from Gordon.

"She isn't here Wayne. She just left as top priority to the hospital. Last time I checked they were trying to get her breathing again, and looking for a blood donor that had o-." Gordon explains with sadness in his eyes.

Bruce's heart stopped. He didn't expect that. His acting dropped to complete reality. He knew how rare o- blood is and how they probably didn't have it at the hospital.

"Commissioner, I think I can help with that." A new shaky voice interrupts. They all turn to see the mother from before. "I overheard the paramedics, and well, I just so happen to be blood type o-. She saved my son, and now I would like to return the favor." The woman offers with a small smile.

Bruce nods before hugging the woman. A paramedic escorts her and her son up to the front of the ambulance.

"Mr. Wayne, I believe your daughter needs you. Go with this man here, he will drive you to the hospital to receive stitches." Commissioner Gordon offers, gesturing to the driver.

The driver steps up, and soothingly says "Get in the truck Mr. Wayne. We need to transport some bodies anyways; you too, Mr. Pennyworth." Bruce nods and jumps into the back of the truck with the female paramedic following closely behind him. Alfred is helped into the truck and a gurney with a body bag on top is loaded next.

The doors slam closed and the truck jolts to life. Bruce lets the paramedic worry over his head as he travels deep into thought. Alfred sat quietly, head tucked in thought.

Both had one thing on their minds, Kayne. Bruce's solid expression hid that he was replaying the memory of the knife piercing through Kayne's stomach so smoothly. His voice screaming her name in horror as her eyes widen, and her jaw drops as she looks down in disbelief. The emotion in her eyes as she looked up at him before falling over.

Disbelief, pain, confusion, and stress flash like a kaleidoscope in Kayne's eyes. The rest of her face so neutral one would think she was just looking at the sky. Then the blood appeared, and so much of it. Bruce felt he could only watch as Kayne coughed up more blood and fell over.

Over and over again, the scene played but each time something would add to the pain. A detail will be highlighted. Quinn's smug face staring Batman down as she waved before jumping off the table to run. Kayne's slight trust in him just flies out the window.

The ambulance ride was only about eight minutes but to Bruce it felt like hours. He wants to just barge into the hospital and tear it apart for Kayne. He wants to just hold her close and try and convince everything will be alright.

If he was a good enough father then perhaps that would have been expected but right now Wayne felt like anything but a father. He felt like he is the problem. The reason Joker is targeting Kayne.

The doors opened to the ambulance. The two female paramedics aided in getting the bodies down while taking the mother to get blood drawn. "We will be back for you Mr. Wayne and Pennyworth. As far as we can tell, it is going to be a long wait anyways."

They waited in the ambulance outside of the newly built Gotham Memorial. Bruce glances across the van at Alfred. Alfred doesn't look up from the ground. "Alfred, I didn't. The microphone and Quinn. I am tracking her. I just… I didn't know." Bruce stutters trying to explain what went wrong to cause something this horrid.

"Bruce, don't even. Just don't. You need to realize what you've done. What you let happen because you wanted to be Batman once more." Alfred snaps, looking up at Bruce on last time.

Bruce is taken a back before have his face go neutral.

The paramedic comes back and gestures to the men. "Come on, and hurry. This ambulance is needed at the Manor. The doctors need to talk with you Mr. Wayne." She prompts, helping the men out of the back of the van before shutting the doors and smacking it to let the driver know to head off.

Wayne slings his jacket over his shoulder. His eyes scan the emergency room floor for any sign of Kayne. A female doctor in a white coat walks up to Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne, I am Doctor House. I am the Doctor overseeing Ms. Wayne's procedures." She introduces, holding out a hand. Bruce eyes her hand until she awkwardly retracts it.

"What's the problem?" He croaks, staring her down. She rattles her fingers on her clipboard before replying, "The anesthetics are not putting Kayne to sleep. We could give an almost lethal dosage but there are risks. Furthermore, we can do the surgery without anesthetic but it will be about as risky as the dosage and she will be in a lot of pain."

Wayne nods and asks, "What if the anesthetics don't take the second time?"

"She could possibly go into cardiac arrest with absolute certainty of death. Also we would still have to do the surgery with her feeling the pain. In hindsight the second option would be simple and faster but there is no guarantee she will come out alive." House confirms, feeling sorry for only having these options.

"What are the chances?" Wayne presses, looking at Alfred for help. He just shook his head. This was Wayne's decision.

"Fifty-fifty for both." House answers and then continues, "We don't have much time Mr. Wayne."

A tight feeling blocked his chest and seemed to make it hard to breathe. His eyes stung and it was hard to keep a straight face. What was happening to him? He hadn't felt this way since Rachel.

"Give her the immediate surgery, but I want to watch so I can be there for her." Wayne assures. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Doctor House grabs the walkie talkie hooked to her coat and tells them to start the surgery.

She pulls out a pen from her breast pocket and hands the clipboard to Bruce. "I need you to sign it to show that you gave consent for this." She explains, watching Bruce quickly sign Kayne's fate away.

"One more thing Mr. Wayne, we found this while stripping the girl of her clothes. We have a feel of what it is and what it was trying to hide but we would like to know more. Follow me while we talk, you too Mr. Pennyworth." Doctor House instructs, taking the clipboard away, and walking down the hall.

She sticks her hand in her pocket and pulls out a snake skin fit for a human body. She holds it close to Wayne for him to examine but jerks away when he tries to touch it. "I am sorry but I can't let you touch it. This is considered police evidence, for what? I don't even know. So can you tell me why it was on your foster child?" She voices, turning down a corridor marked observatory.

Bruce sighs, "You saw her body didn't you?" The doctor nods grimly.

"Well no use in covering it up really. She came from four different foster homes before I finally got her. The last one she went to cause the police to intervene and sentence to death. I don't know what happened to the three before but they weren't exactly pure innocent either. I know for a fact they weren't, but all of the harm on her body came from number four. They used to have her as a lab rat." Wayne explains as the doctor scans her badge on a door and opens it.

The dark room had chairs in two lines facing down to the surgery pit. Bruce could see Kayne's pale sweaty face twisted in pain. An oxygen mask strapped across her mouth fogged up from her labored breathing. Her teeth biting furiously on her lip with her eyes squeezed shut. Her naked body lay on a stainless steel table with a white light held above her aimed at her stomach.

Blue tarps were tossed cautiously over Kayne's chest and hips. They only need her stomach so why not give her the dignity she deserved?

Bruce gulps and takes the steps down to press his hands against the cold glass. "Kayne." He whimpers, almost pleading for the pain she felt to go away.

"Mr. Wayne, I understand where this is going but why cover it up? Do you know how guilty this makes you look as an abusive father?" House questions, setting up a mic in her ear.

"I know, but I never wanted any of the press to find out about her. They would eat her alive. Emotionally, and mentally that wouldn't help her. So I asked my company if something could be made to cover up her past to the public eye. The snake skin was made. Please tell her I am up here." Wayne explains, his eyes watching the doctor suit up and walk down the stairs to the surgery.

House's head leans close to Kayne's. Bruce watches Kayne's eyes flutter open then move to the glass Bruce was behind. Kayne then looks back at the doctor and nods. House's voice fills the observatory, "I told her you were here. Then I also told her that we have fixed everything around the knife. It now needs to be removed."

"Start." Bruce instructs, sitting in a chair with Alfred right next to him. Alfred let the tears fall as he watched what felt like his granddaughter gets prepared to be cut open.

Two nurses were aiding in the process of removing the knife. They had already removed the handle of the long blade from her back. Surprisingly the knife that Quinn had used wasn't a small switchblade at all and looked more like a chef's knife. How she hid it on her barely clothed body was a mystery.

The metal handle was clipped. The way they were going about this is tricky. Never before had the staff seen something off this kind. Two incisions were going to be made on either side of the blade, so that when they pulled it out from her chest it will be loosened and hopefully not nick the vital artery close to the spine.

Doctor House didn't completely tell the truth. This surgery could paralyze Kayne permanently because of the already injured nerve endings. Her spine was narrowly missed but if they don't extract this carefully enough she will be paralyzed from the waist or worse, her entire body. They had inflated her left lung and patched the hole in it.

They had stopped the bleeding from wound but the artery was in sight and if cut would nearly be in possible to patch if the knife was still in. It could also send the patient into convulsion or cardiac arrest.

The chances of Kayne surviving any of this are fifteen percent.

Doctor House glances up at Bruce and waits for his nod. He carefully nods, closing his eyes before reopening with determination. Kayne stares at the one way glass, hoping to see at least a silhouette but nothing appeared. Still she knew he was there.

"Hand me number seven scalpel and hold on to the pliers with a clamp. Kayne this is going to hurt. I am not going to say like anything you have ever felt before but I need you not to move ok?" House asks softly, looking into the deep brown eyes. Kayne nods and mouths 'do it.'

House shakes her head and takes the scalpel for the waiting nurse.

Bruce watches as the scalpel is pushed into Kayne to expand the wound. Kayne turns her head to look away from the window. She didn't want to think about Bruce watching her right now. Her father, the one she loved with all her soul.

She wanted to think about anything but the knife and Bruce.

Trust was something earned in inches and lost in miles. No matter what she would protect Bruce; she didn't care if he trusted her. What mattered was the she trusted him. Right now negative distances were not enough for her to express her distrust. She still couldn't help but feel loved when the doctor told her he was here, for her.

A hiss escapes her mouth when the doctor nudges the knife to test how hard it would be to pluck it out. "Sorry. We are almost done. The easy part is almost over." The doctor says, trying to be humorous. Kayne cracks a small smile but it is gone in a blink if an eye.

The second incision is made to the top of wound. The doctor dumps the scalpel into a sanitizing plate. "Pliers." She demands, hand held open. The pliers are placed in her awaiting hand.

With a doctor's steady hand, House pushes the cut open to where they could grab the knife. "Get me another." The doctor demands, readjusting the pliers carefully to grab a different pair of pliers.

"Kayne we are going to remove it now." House tells, looking at Kayne. She nods and looks away.

House sighs and grabs the knife with the pliers.

Bruce watches in horror as the start to extract the knife. Kayne eye widened and she started whimpering loudly. He will always admire Kayne for how long it took until she started screaming.

"Bruce, please I can't watch." Alfred mutters his eyes closed as Kayne's agonized screams fill the observatory because of the doc's microphone.

"Go to the waiting room. I will meet you there." Bruce whispers. His eyes were glued to Kayne, even as Alfred left a slight shade of green. As the door clicked close from Alfred, the doctor cursed and the screens went haywire.

"Get me a clamp and gauze! Take the blade!" House barks, tossing the blade on to the blue tarp with the plier holding it.

"Wayne you can't watch this, get out!" House orders as Kayne starts convulsing violently on the table. One of the nurses quickly holds her down as the other hands the doctor a clamp.

"What happened?" Wayne yells, jumping up and pressing himself against the window glass.

"Leave!" The doctor calls just as three security men barge in to observatory. One outstretches his hand to grab Wayne, but Wayne grabs it and flips him over his shoulder. The other two go to grab him in anger.

Bruce kicks the one on the left in the neck and swerves around the kick the head of the one on the right. The one on the right falls forward and slams his head into the ground while the one on the left flies into the choking on air before falling unconscious.

"What's going on Doctor?" Wayne demands, watching them. Bruce gasps as he looks down at the table now covered in blood. "Where is the blood donor's blood? We need it hooked up now!" The doctor screams, trying to the close the artery.

Five more bodyguards come in to the room but Bruce doesn't hear it.

All he hears is the monotone straight beep as the line for Kayne's heart beat goes dead.

"Kayne!" Bruce screams in agony as a single tear slips out while he is dragged out of the observatory.


	15. Chapter 14: Coming To Terms

**A/N: **Enjoy the chapter and Happy New Years!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bruce Wayne or anything else that may be referenced or shown in this book. Kayne I do own, till death do us part.

Bruce felt numbness crash through him like a waterfall.

The hospital was a mess. Everyone was running around and barking orders. The only person seriously injured that they thought was worthy of saving needed their help.

_You all are too late_. Bruce thinks painfully. _She is dead. The child I promised to protect is dead._

Bruce felt nothing but pain. An inferno burning deep inside of himself. A feeling of hopelessness felt only once before. Not with Rachael, but with his parents.

The feeling of love being ripped away from his cold body.

The promises he made just to let her down.

Now his world is shattered once more. Nothing is left but a cruel desire to just drop dead where he stood. What did he have left? Alfred wouldn't want to be with him once he got word she died. Batman was the reason she is gone. If he had just stopped when Dent died, the Joker would have stopped.

No one loved him or trusted him like Kayne did before this. Despite her hatred that she showed him, he knew she loved him. That she needed him the same way he needed her. Her laugh or her shy smile is now gone from his life.

The security men carefully drop him in front of Alfred in the waiting center. Bruce crumbles to his knees as sobs wreck through his body. A wail full of misery poured from his throat. He was falling into something so dark. He is now lost.

Alfred lay next to shaking his head, not wanting to believe it. "She's dead." Bruce pronounces through his tears.

"No, no. She can't be." Alfred mutters, tears streaking down his face. A terrorized moan escapes his mouth as he shakily clings to Bruce's body. Bruce throws his arms around him in need to not be alone.

Pitiful looks from all in the waiting room were locked on the weeping bodies kneeling on the floor. The waiting room mostly consisted mostly of the people who were robbed at the mansion. Tears fell down their faces in disbelief.

Guilt layered the room in a fog, knowing that they had just let a fifteen year old die for them.

This pain will never end now. It will refuse to leave Bruce, taunting him in a dance that left him dead inside. His heart crushing into pieces.

_I should have returned her when I had the chance. Joker would have never seen her. She would have gone to a family that could actually care for her. _

_Maybe she wouldn't have been adopted but then she could have grown out of the system and bloomed._

_She could have gone to college, met a man, and had children. She could have been happy._

_With her smart mind she could have found a cure for cancer, or made huge advancements in science. _

_She could have been a doctor, and saved people's lives. _

_Yet, I couldn't save her. All because of a certain clown_. He numbly thinks out.

Bruce sobs slowly subside as he realizes who else caused this. Quinn and Joker.

He looks up off the ground with vengeance on his mind. He glances at his pocket with the tracker in it. His hand reaches for it with hatred sewn into his heart where it combined with the rest.

Alfred watches before grabbing Bruce's wrist. "Don't do it Bruce. She wouldn't want that. Don't go back after him." Alfred pleads.

Bruce yanks his wrist away and grabs the tracker. "She killed Kayne! She deserves to rot in prison for the rest of her life Alfred! She deserves so much worst but that is the least I can do for Kayne." Bruce snaps, holding the tracker close to his heart.

The tracker was all that held him to this world. The only thing that gave him reason. After that he had nothing left, nothing but a want for the Joker to die.

"Is it really the least you can do for her Bruce? Do the most. Give her a proper burial, with you there. Be free from Batman for her. Let the Joker go crazy without him. Be Bruce Wayne." Alfred reasons almost on the brink of begging. His salty tears run down his face in grief.

"Mr. Wayne, I need to have a word with and your butler." A voice calls.

The men look up at the same time. Doctor House stood in the door way of the waiting room. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her bloody scrubs. Instead she just tossed on a white lab coat.

Alfred stands and helps Bruce up. He manages to be able to stand up on his own.

"Do we really need to discuss anything here Doctor?" Alfred spits, tears rolling down his cheeks faster and faster as he pulls out of shock more and more.

Doctor House blinks before nodding, "We actually need to take this down the intensive care. That's where we put all of her things if you want them back. She had mentioned how much she liked the necklace you gave her." With a small smile of pity, she gestured behind her.

Wayne choked on a sob, closing his eyes as he walked forward. He should just tell them to burn it. Burn everything that belonged to her so he would need to touch or look at it.

He didn't deserve to touch anything or look at anything that belonged to Kayne. His honor would crack even more under that sort of pressure.

They walked down the previous hall from before. When they walked past the observatory, Bruce's eyes glued to the door. Flashes of Kayne pale white body smeared with blood, and a single slice down her stomach pooling with the crimson fluid.

Bruce shakes his head, ripping his eyes away from the door as he blinks away the searing memory. It was like a movie reel that wouldn't stop playing in his head. The only sound that monotone beep that alerted everyone that one less life was on this planet.

"Mr. Wayne, please hurry. I would like to get this over and done with so you can see her." House calls, unlocking a different set of doors leading to a warehouse storage area.

Bruce stares at the door the Doctor just left through with disbelief and disgust. What the hell was wrong with her? Kayne just died. Bruce had no intention of seeing her body right now.

Her lifeless corpse.

Her feigned sleeping body.

If they kept her eyes open then she would be forever staring at the sealing. The unseeing gaze of the dead.

"Mr. Wayne! You need to get a hold of yourself! Kayne is waiting for you." The doctor snaps, glowering at Bruce in disbelief.

Her hands held a transparent bag with red fabric, the necklace and black shoes. A clipboard was outstretched to Bruce for him to sign.

Anger gets the better of him.

Bruce explodes in the Doctor's face. "What is your problem Doctor!? My daughter just died and you are harassing me about this as if you don't give a shit about her or me! It is like you want me out of the hospital as fast as possible! You even have the audacity to wear your scrubs covered in _her_ blood in front of me! Please just leave me be and have her sent to the nearest funeral home. Please, just. I am leaving. I have a funeral to plan."

Doctor House flinches backwards several steps and tears spring in her eyes. Bruce straightens up and turns to leave.

House straightens up, dropping the clip board. Her hand flies to his shoulder in an attempt to stop him.

"Stop. Please stop! I think there has been miscommunication. I am so sorry. I didn't realize this but…" Doctor House starts but hesitates.

Bruce stops carefully. "But what Doctor?" He growls, not looking at her.

"Kayne is very much alive and stable. She is in the ICU recovery room #4479, sleeping everything off. She should be waking anytime now." The Doctor whispers, giving Alfred Kayne's clothes.

Bruce darts off down the hall in a full on run with a sob escaping from his throat. His hand slides in his pocket for the tracker. He grabs it in a fist and throws it in the nearest trash can.

The tracker would have been no use anyways. It would have just shown a green blinking dot right on top of Gotham Memorial.


	16. Chapter 15: Doubt Blooms

**A/N: **Enjoy this chapter; it should reveal all you need to know about Kayne and her past.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bruce Wayne or anything else that may be referenced or shown in this book. Kayne I do own, through sickness or through health.

Kayne's eyes never shut after the surgery. Kayne never asked how they did it, you know save her life, but for some reason the staff felt it necessary to explain everything that happened after she started convulsing violently enough to almost choke on her saliva. Another fact they also kept pointing out.

Apparently her convulsions had scared the doctors a lot because her heart monitor fell off her finger. The unrelenting beep of death kept blasting in their ears because it had flown off. Her Doctor, Doctor House, had just received the blood they need and demanded that they hook it up even with the convulsions.

The decision had served to save her life. The blood loss was replaced and the artery had been clamped then patched so they could remove the clamp and sew Kayne up.

Kayne's hand brushed delicately over the threaded wound on her stomach. A similar one stitched up on her back. It felt funny to Kayne. The shock seemed to numb all of the pain but not the headache she had just felt start to bloom.

The pain growing made her mouth go cotton dry, or was that the medicine? Oh well, Kayne didn't care she just wanted water.

Her right hand was covered in bandages where she split her skin from punching Harley so hard. Also she had an IV in her inner elbow.

So with her left hand she carefully reached for the help button.

Kayne jumps in surprise when a knock came from the door. Surprisingly, since she hadn't even touched the button, it caught her off guard. She hurriedly threw her gown back down over her body to cover herself.

"Can I come in Ms. Wayne?" some-what familiar female voice asks, although Kayne felt she said her last name a little mockingly.

Kayne calls out hoarsely thanks to her scratchy throat. "Yes." She replies, voice sore thanks to her screaming during the operation.

The door opens slowly to reveal a woman with flaming red hair. She had a white sanitary mask on that covered her nose and down on her face. Her hair is curled down her back. She has a white lab coat on with a green slit skirt that cut off mid-thigh. She wore a white button up blouse and held a clip board.

The woman turns to face Kayne full on as she closes the door. Her green sparkling eyes scope over Kayne's skinny pale body in concern. Kayne couldn't help but feel a little relaxed. The eyes reminded her of Ariel, Lily's mom. A wave of sadness rushed over her at the thought of Lily.

Kayne mentally shook it off. She glances up at the doctor expectantly, waiting for her to explain whatever happened now. Instead the doctor reached up and took off the mask carefully.

As the doctor took her mask off, her skin went from white to a tinted green. Kayne's eyes widened at the doctor's skin color change.

They widened even more when she saw the doctor's face. "Ariel." Kayne croaks, her eyes watering. She stared at the mother she had spent two years supporting.

The single mother smiled with a nod, her eyes watering as well.

"It's good to see you Kayne. Good, when I heard what happened I called the only person I knew that could get me in here to come see you. The kids are so worried. They brought me the news. How are you?" Ariel asks, walking up to the side of Kayne's bed.

Kayne stared at the mother, still disbelieving. "Who?" Kayne rasps, trying to get more words out than just single words. Ariel's face pulls a look of surprise but then one of casual with a smile.

"Don't worry about that. You can get into any hospital with a name tag and a clipboard. Now, how are you?" She asks, pushing Kayne off the topic. Kayne's eyes glanced down at the name tag clearly stating _Dr. Isley_.

"Better." Kayne rumbles, flicking her eyes back up to Ariel's face. "Isley?" she questions, changing the subject.

Ariel tries to chuckle, but stops and replies, "I do have a name other than Ariel sweetheart. My first name is Pamela Isley, but everyone calls me Ivy."

Kayne's mouth shapes into an _o_ of understanding. "Lily? Is she-?" She tries to croak but goes into a coughing fit that left her stiches ready to tear. Ivy quickly rubs her back before getting up to pour her some water from the sink in the attached bathroom.

Kayne had settled down but tiny splotches of blood appeared on her gown. "Oh dear, here drink this." Ivy mutters handing her the cup of water. Kayne takes it and tilts her head back to hydrate her mouth.

"Thanks… Lily?" she pleads, turning her head up in the unasked question. Is she still alive?

Ivy nods, "She got her medicine. She is healthy and begging for you to come over to play."

Kayne smiles, tears of relief pouring down her face. "Good." Ivy nods, not really focusing on Kayne's word. In turn she was just staring at Kayne's tears. A comforting silence fell over them.

It broke however when Ivy finally spoke. "Kayne, I am so sorry to do this but someone wants to talk to you. You aren't going to want to talk to them but I had no choice. It was either see you or wait." Ivy nibbles her bottom lip almost regretfully.

"Either way, trust me when I say I will protect you. He said he isn't here to harm you but I don't believe him all that well. In fact I hate him. The only reason I am working with him now is that his girlfriend is my best friend but even now we got into a fight over you."

She kept babbling, and with each word Kayne got more and more suspicious.

A knock on the door shut Ivy up. "She isn't ready." Ivy hissed behind her shoulder as Kayne tenses up. She sat up carefully, straightening her whole body out.

"She never, uh, will be, plant." A dishearteningly familiar deep voice replies back, shouldering the door open. Kayne gasped at the sight of the man Ivy was talking about. She had her suspicions but she had hoped not.

Her eyes locked with the Clown Prince himself. Surprisingly he wasn't dressed in a doctor's outfit but, with what the television had given her, normal clothes for him.

A dark purple trench coat draped over his body menacingly, hiding his green vest with a purple tie and hexagonal stenciled shirt. His long stringy blond-green hair hung around his painted white face casually. His brown eyes intensified by the black make up lining his eyes.

Her left hand automatically jumped to the help button in fright. The faint _click_ of the button didn't reassure her seeing as it didn't light up nor did anybody show up not matter how many times she hit it.

Joker closed the door behind him and walked towards her, stopping just behind Ivy. "No use sweet heart." He grumbles emphasizing the t's in sweetheart. The way he said it made Kayne's stomach churn in a nauseating effect.

Her lip trembles as she tries to shove herself away from him on the bed. "Back it up clown! You are scaring her." Ivy hisses under her breath, reaching for Kayne's hand.

"Don't act like you're any better for her, uh, because you aren't. You had to beg me to break you into a hospital. You are even with me when it comes to scaring her, or at least you will be." Joker snaps his tongue brushing his dry lips quickly, but none the less backs up. Kayne didn't relax but still gripped Ivy's hand fiercely.

"What is he talking about?" Kayne demands softly, her voice no louder than a whisper. Joker walks around the bed to Kayne's right hand side, leaning his elbows casually on the guard rail.

Kayne slithered away from that side, nearly crawling over the left hand guard rail into Ivy's lap.

"Oh, you never told her. How motherly of you." Joker replies happily, moving his fingers in his gloves causing the leather to make a noise that caused Kayne's body shiver. He tilted his head looking her over before flashing a mocking smile and bolting up and away from the bed. His smile wiped away.

Ivy sighs and replies to Kayne's questioning stare. "I am not the bad guy here."

Ivy turns her furious sights on the Joker before snapping, "Don't you dare make me sound like you because I am not. She knows me and trusts me which saying a whole lot considering if she were armed or healthy right now you wouldn't even be able to walk."

Ivy turns away from Joker to talk to Kayne. "I am special Kayne. I know you overlook my natural skin color. Well, I wasn't born this way. I had an accident, years back. It left me with some extra ordinary powers with the plant species. I have enhanced abilities just like you."

"I don't have super powers if that's what-" Kayne starts but is cut off by the Joker.

"She didn't, uh, say super powers. She said enhanced abilities; you know flexibility, durability, photographic memory, high IQ, rapid healing, and immunities to poisons, and drugs." Joker casually replies, leaning up against the windows that covered the right side wall.

Kayne scoffs, shaking her head in surprisingly small amount of disbelief. "I'm not going to even try and ask how you know but if that's what you are hear for then the ride over here was worthless. I healed my throat, yeah so what? I can't do much more than that now. Can you guess why?" She spits, staring him down.

His eyes flick over her slowly, and then hesitate on the IV drip.

"Ding. Ding. Ding." She comments, her voice lacking emotion.

"They replaced about half of my blood. If I somehow ripped my stitches open then it would be worse. I can feel myself becoming stupid. I can definitely feel my body not healing like it has done in the past. Albeit I was never a freakishly fast healer but it was at least faster. My blood is nearly useless now. My body is stiffening and brain dulling. The experiments are washing out of my body." Kayne continues, messing with her blood splatter gown.

Joker glances at her thoughtfully then snaps, "Then tell me doll, what's 54,823 times 8,823 equals?"

"483,703,329" Kayne immediately replies. She blinks as Joker starts to chuckle darkly.

"You have some pretty good, uh; quirks, but no those are not what I am here for." The Joker replies with a growl, his chuckle gone along with any humor.

Kayne narrows her eyes, surveying his hunched shoulders and straight face. "Then what in the world would give you the slightest idea that I would ever even think about thinking about wanting to see you?" she demands with a hiss.

Joker brushes her weak insult off and once again joins her by her side.

He stands there observing her before answering, "I came here to warn you about the man you call 'Daddy'." He practically spit the word out as his eyes rolled.

Kayne rolls her eyes. "Should have known. What about him? If you want know where he is, check somewhere else. He obviously isn't here at the moment, although I wish he was." Kayne replies, her words to from speech to a hiss getting close to the end.

Joker ignores her last few words. "Not really what I, uh, meant. Although I am wondering why you aren't?" he asks vaguely, pulling up a chair to sit down.

"I am not what?" Kayne demands, resisting the urge to spit in his face.

"Wondering. Isn't that the subject?" he questions, staring her down.

"Wonder what?" She grounds out through clenched teeth. She was tired of this. She wanted him gone. No, she wanted him dead. He had ruined her and her almost happy family. Her body got a sudden rush of pins and needles causing her to stir sluggishly.

"Where is he?" The Joker questions, tilting his head before continuing. "Where is Daddy Wayne? Hmm? You see if it was me, and _my_ daughter had just slipped death like that I would be with her until I could stab death back. This is what it has come down to. Wayne going MIA and you are stuck with me and _that._ But hey, don't take my word; I am just a crazed man."

He points across the bed at the glaring Ivy. He snorts and then cackles. His eyes flashing with glee.

"He's coming!" Kayne snaps defensively. "He's settling everything with the doctors, and be here real soon." She tried making it sound threatening but it was a weak attempt.

The Joker pulls back his sleeve and glance at a purple watch. "It has been three hours, but either way you shouldn't have to worry. I mean once 'Daddy Wayne' comes back everything will be perfect. Just a dream come true." He remarks, gesturing with his hands animatedly with a smile on his face.

Then he stops and stares at her seriously. "He would never feel gut-wrenching guilt over the fact that you almost died, under his protection. Not enough at least to send you back to the orphanage." He replies, leaning back in his chair to watch his seed of doubt bloom in Kayne.

Her face goes neutral but her eyes showed fear. All the things that happened at the orphanage; the all-boys orphanage that harbored those two or three girls. "He wouldn't… He would ever send me back. No, he knows this wasn't his fault. It was that bitch you call a girlfriend's fault. This was your entire fault! I almost died because of you, you sick bastard! You tried killing me! You are the monster here!" She defends loudly, her fists clenching.

The Joker jumps out of his seat, knocking it over in the process, and grips Kayne's face with both hands. "I am not the monster. You aren't dead, which is good. I need you, but don't ever call me a monster because of the scars." He growls, his voice changing to something dangerously sinister.

Kayne tried to move away but his grip was strong so she just stared him deep in the eyes. "The scars don't make the monster. Only the heart and mind can do that." Kayne spits, literally right in his face.

He lets go with one hand and wipes her saliva off his cheek. "That wasn't very nice." He grunts, reaching for his pocket.

Suddenly he is ripped off of Kayne and thrown to the floor by his fallen chair. Ivy stood her eyes pure white, and her hand outstretched towards the Joker. Kayne squeaked as she examined the vines coming out of Ivy's skin and wrapped their way around the Joker's waist.

"Don't touch her!" Ivy yelled, her eyes flashing back to green and her vines retracting.

"I wasn't going to cut her!" Joker growls, jumping up off the ground furious. "Look at your hands you lying asshole." Ivy snaps, leaning close to Kayne protectively.

Joker glances at his hand to see _his_ switchblade in his hand. He shook his head with a sigh. "I got caught up. Now back to the subject. Does he really know it wasn't his fault? He has seen you almost die twice now and this time it is sending him off the edge. Maybe not but you know what they say, three times the harm." He smirks, leaning close to her.

Ivy growls, giving him a warning.

"Oh calm your rose buds, plant." Joker snaps, moving away.

He turns and looks out at Gotham's night life. "He is as broken as I am. He wouldn't know what to do with a girl like you. What better to fix the problem then just get rid of it?" he informs her calmly.

"What do you mean?" Kayne questions helplessly.

"Have you seen how he deals with emotions? Same way I do, he doesn't, sweetheart. We are practically the same person; only difference is one bad day." He replies, turning to the clock on the wall.

Before Kayne could speak he glances at Ivy and gestures to the window.

"Well, that is enough life reflections for me. Say goodbye plant." Joker orders with a huff. He stared out the window, back turned from them.

Kayne looks worriedly at Ivy. "He is just trying to get me to doubt Bruce right?" Kayne pleads for Ivy's assurance.

"Darling, you really shouldn't ask me. I am one of his ex-girlfriends believe it or not. He uses girls like they are dolls." Ivy hisses the last part. Kayne's face drops in a pained expression.

'But don't take it like that! Look, sweetie, I have to go. I am sure he loves you. But I love you even more." She amends. Her pale green hand outstretches towards Kayne. A thin green vine crawls down her arms and creates a bud at her fingertips.

A pale white rose grows and blooms. Ivy hesitantly plucks it and hands it to Kayne. "Take this, it will keep you company when no one is here." Ivy whispers, placing it in Kayne's open palm.

"So you are one of them aren't you?" Kayne asks, her eyes saddened.

"We can take more about that later. But remember I am nothing like him and Harley. I care about you like you are my daughter. I can't have children, so you and the kids are all I have. Harley knew this and knew what the Joker said. Then she still hurt you. She got what was coming to her. You won't be seeing her for a while. Goodbye." She replies, smoothing away Kayne's messy hair.

She pulls on the surgical white mask and leans down to kiss Kayne on the forehead through the mask.

Ivy walks to the window and shoulders it open with the help of the Joker. Ivy nods to the Joker before placing a stiletto green heel on the edge and jumping.

Joker turns to Kayne and says, "Bye doll" before jumping out the window. Vines catch them both and set them on the ground gently.

Kayne blinks warily. She stares down at the rose before setting it on her nightstand next to Ivy's abandoned clipboard.

If he was the type of person Bruce was fighting, then Kayne had the sudden urge of joining that club. She wanted to put him in jail to rot away for the rest of his life.

The clipboard held a piece of paper and a pencil. Kayne swiftly grabs the clipboard.

It was time to release all her pent up anger, fear, and stress. In turn, she tries to take her mind off the doubt and fear that Bruce would actually send her back. She wanted him to keep her and let her fight with him like tonight. She wanted to save people like tonight, except without the hospital.

Kayne's hand arches and sways across the papers creating deep lines and darker shadows. Energy leaked out of her fast, and the sudden realization that she could have died hit her. Suddenly the fact the last place she slept was a cave floor hit her too. The surgery sucked so much energy that she didn't have out of her.

She learned so many new things today that her mind went fuzzy. The pencil drops as Kayne's head rolls onto her pillow in a deep sleep. On her paper, a basic design for a female bat suit.


	17. Chapter 16: Together They Can

A/n: Be Happy, and Happy Valentine's day!

Disclaimer: I don't own the DC comics characters or anything else just Kayne. Although the picture to the side was drawn by me and belongs to me.

Bruce couldn't believe the sight in front of him. It was truly amazing and probably would have cried if he hadn't run out of tears.

He had taken the stairs because the elevator was too slow. He bolted past the unmanned nurses' desk and searched hard for the room labeled #4479. He took a deep agonized breath when he spotted it. Could it be? How had she survived? He saw her die with his own eyes.

He ran to it and grasped the door handle.

Something in Bruce's stomach fluttered and he couldn't place it. Nervousness? No, he had felt that before. Hope? Briefly, but he only felt a small amount but nothing to get jumpy about. Happiness. Yes, he hadn't felt that in a while. It felt good for a brief second but then it was interrupted.

A piercing wail ricochets down the hall emitting room behind door #4479. Bruce pushes the door open in haste. Kayne lay in her bed, paper scattered across the floor and her painful sobs resounding in the air.

The thin white blanket wrapped tightly around Kayne's sweaty body. A small line of red bloomed along Kayne's abdomen. Her eyes were firmly closed in terror, and she tossed almost as if in a trance. She is asleep, Bruce thinks terrorized.

He quickly goes to her side and stands there unsure of what to do. Her creaky voiced calls in hysteria, "Bruce, help me!"

Something kicked in deep down in Bruce's body. His strong arms wrap around Kayne's tiny bony frame. Shushing escaped Bruce's mouth as he attempts to calm her by rubbing his hand on her back. "Kayne, I am here. I am right here. Right here with you." He whispers in her ear.

Her flailing arms settled down and her eyes snaps open. Her body pressing firmly against Bruce as reality took over her. Sobs escaped her throat as she closes her eyes to let the tears roll.

"What happened Kayne? Tell me, I got you and I always will." Bruce assures kissing her hair which tumbled and tangled down Kayne's back.

Kayne takes deep breathes as her small hands grip tightly onto Bruce's white formal shirt. He hadn't bothered to change and in a way Kayne was glad. She could smell both his signature scents on him. A rich woody scent and a dark rain scent that reminded her of the cave. The smell calmed her to subside her sobs, and let her chest relax from its heaving.

"Nothing Bruce, you are here now and with me. That's all that matters to me right now. You are here, with me." She mutters, heartbroken. She had almost started believing what the Joker said. But maybe it was all a dream.

Kayne notices the white rose over Bruce's shoulder and her gut drops. No, it definitely happened.

"Kayne…" Bruce starts, pulling back to look at her while brushing her hair out of her face.

"No Bruce, really, I don't want to think about it. It is all done and gone. You being here is seriously all I need." Kayne reassures, gripping his hand. A small smile appears on her lips and somehow Bruce knew it was a real one.

Her relief for him having showed up made her sick dream of loneliness, blood, and clowns go away as if it the wind.

Despite the small doubt for it, he accepts the smile and looks around the room. He grabs a chair and pulls it up before stopping to look at the paper on the floor. He picks it up along with the pencil. His face sets in a solid expression.

"Did you draw this?" He asks glancing up at Kayne. She shakily nods. "I was half asleep and needed something to put me to sleep. I haven't drawn in a while so I figured, why not?" She mutters out the excuse while playing with her fingers.

"Well that explains it then, you were half asleep. Now that I know that I can say this is absolutely beautiful." Bruce teases with a serious tone, sitting down in the chair.

Kayne's jaw drops open in disbelief. "I was half asleep!" She defends once again, before coughing while trying to maintain a glare with Bruce.

"That's why it unproportional." Bruce says, nodding his head in understanding while tilting his head to look at this picture. Kayne punches his shoulder. "Ow." He whimpers, feigning pain.

"You are not allowed to judge my doodles." She snaps with a smile on her face.

"Too late." Bruce mutters under his breathe. Her jaw drops again before snatching the paper out of Bruce's hands. She tucks it close her chest.

"No, no I like it! For you being in bed sick, it is amazing." Bruce amends, plucking the paper away from Kayne. He carefully folds it and tucks it in his pant pocket. Kayne smiles pressing her palm into Bruce's as the door opens.

Alfred stops in the doorway, and his eyes take in the small smile on Bruce's face along with Kayne's gleaming one. His old heart swelled and flew at the sight of Kayne alive and sitting with Bruce. "Alfred it's so good to see you." Kayne smiles, reaching her arms out to him. He moves forward to engulf her into a hug. Bruce scoots the chair out of the way of their hug.

"Miss Kayne, I thought I would never see that beautiful rare beauty you call a smile again." Alfred greets delighted, his eyes watering and his mouth stretching into a grin. He ran his finger through her long hair lovingly.

Kayne pulls back and replies, "You guys can't get rid of me that easily. Besides you know how I feel about the titles."

"I know but it comforts me." Alfred says, pulling her back into a hug.

Kayne opens her mouth to reply but Doctor House walks in and starts tutting. "I leave to grab your father and what do you do? You go and mess up your stitching." She walks up to Kayne's right side and glances up at Bruce and Alfred.

"I am going to lift up her gown so if you are squeamish about no-no parts then- no wait… I am going to need you to turn away anyway." She orders the men with a flick of her hand.

They quickly turn around and face the wall to give Kayne her privacy. The doctor lifts her gown up and analyzes her stitches. "Hmm, a little bit of scabbing from you tugging on it but that seem to be it. No rips or tears which is great news." She remarks, pulling the gown back down. Kayne tugs on Bruce's hand.

"You can look now." Kayne mutters with a giggle. They turn back around, and Alfred grabs a chair by Kayne's left side to drag around to Bruce's side. Whenever he sits down the doctor starts checking up on Kayne. She places the cold metal of the stethoscope on Kayne's bare chest after she pulls down the gown a bit.

"So you guys came out clean right? Are you both ok?" Kayne fusses, trying to sound calm but worry was read in her eyes. "I am fine yeah. Alfred and I just got a few stitches and a Band-Aid. Definitely nothing compared to you." Bruce replies, trying to sound soothing. It seemed to work a bit as her body slightly sags in relief.

"Let me see." Kayne demands, the word used for permission but the tone left no room for argument.

"She gets that from you." Alfred chortles, tilting his head so Kayne could see where the butt of the gun met his head.

She rolls her eyes and looks at Bruce expectantly. "Your turn." She sings songs with a stiff stare telling him she was serious. He sighs, lifting his hair out of the way from his forehead. It was growing longer by the days.

A thin line covered by a small stitch Band-Aid lined his hair line. She nods and he lets his hair fall back down. "Maybe I should cut your hair. It is getting kind of long." She comments, raking her fingers through his hair. "We'll see." Bruce remarks, with a short subtext note of _no_.

"So, what happened to everyone else?" Kayne hesitantly questions, her face serious.

Bruce looks at her with a thoughtful face. "You asked so I might as well tell you. Nobody in the ballroom was hurt, or injured except you and Alfred. In the kitchen however, about fourteen of the servers were killed. According to the police, just enough to disguise the robbers and once the surviving servers are interrogated then they can be sent home." Bruce explains, trying to find honest words to make Kayne happy.

The police had attempted to chat him up when taking him out of the house, and settled on explaining the situation.

"Oh ok, I guess that's alright… Oh what am I saying?! This is terrible." Kayne squeaks, nibbling on her thumb nervously. Bruce sighs, "Kayne lives were lost that shouldn't have been. Thanks to you even more lives were saved. You are a hero, more than I could do or ever be."

Kayne shakes her head. "Don't even start this. You are more of a hero to me than anyone has ever thought of being to me; than anyone will ever be." She replies, pulling her lips up into a small stiff smile.

Doctor House softly clears her throat. "Sorry to interrupt but I need you to sit up Kayne." Doctor orders, pulling away from Kayne a bit to give her room to sit up. Kayne places her hands by her side and heaves herself into a better position. "Great, now lean forward." Doctor commands, placing her stethoscope back in her ears. Kayne leans forward, slouching her back.

Doctor House sweeps Kayne's tangled hair over her shoulder so the Doctor could reach Kayne's back and then she tugs Kayne's gown down a bit. She once again places the cold metal on her but on a different part of Kayne's skin. Kayne rearranges her hair and lets it pool into her lap.

"Looks like I am not the only one who needs a haircut." Bruce teases, sitting back in his chair.

"Give me a break. The last time I had one was six years ago with a knife." Kayne replies with a smile, her words serious but her tone just as teasing as Bruce's.

Bruce chuckles and offers, "I'll let you cut my hair if I can cut yours."

"Deal." Kayne smirks, glancing at him with a smile. Alfred chuckles and says, "I can't wait to see this."

Doctor House once again interrupts, "Sorry again but we need to check on your reflexes. That surgery was frighteningly close to her nervous system." Kayne nods and leans back against her pillows.

"Alright, So I am going to take this guard rail down and you are going to sit on this edge right here. We will work you from your head to your dainty toes." Doctor explains, popping the locks of the guard rail and gesturing to the bedside.

She lets down the railing and pats the bed where Kayne should sit. Kayne shifts her body, and she stiffens. "Doc, I have feeling pins and needles all over my lower body." She points out worriedly.

"It's ok. Come on just move over and we could see what's going on, ok?" Doctor assures with a soft smile, patting the bed again.

Kayne swings her body around letting her right leg hand over the rail. Her heart skips a beat when she realizes her left leg didn't follow.

"Doctor House… What's going on?" Kayne begs, her left leg not even flinching under the blanket.

House shakes her head. "Keep calm, it could be nothing." She assures, moving Kayne's blankets. "Then what is the nothing Doctor." Bruce growls, grabbing Kayne's hand.

"I don't know until I get a better look. Keep calm Mr. Wayne. Set an example." House orders, pulling Kayne's legs out of the blanket's grasp.

Bruce closes his mouth, his lips tightening into a thin line before pressing Kayne's hand to his lips. Doctor pinches her fingers down Kayne's leg before grazing her foot. Her foot sluggishly flinches out of the Doctor's hold.

"You see? Don't fear the worst. Her nerves are probably frazzled that's all. A little stimulation over time should fix it, you know, like physical therapy." The Doctor soothes, pinching tightly against Kayne legs.

Sometimes her leg would react but most of the time it didn't even move. "I don't feel your touches that well Doctor. It's like some is flickering with an on and off switch inside of me." Kayne whispers, gaging Bruce's reaction.

She quickly got caught up in her worrying thoughts.

Joker's words kept haunting her. He is not going to want her. She has an immobile leg that is currently jittering on the lines of working or not. Oh god this is not going to end well at all, Kayne thought.

Was this what he meant by 'it already happened'? That his statement was 'updated'? Did he already know just by looking at her?

Her breath starts to shorten and thin out while speeding up rapidly. Oh god no, he would leave her. She would have to go back to the all-boys orphanage. They wouldn't know what to do with her again.

Bruce's eyes widen and he stands up to calm her. "Kayne, Kayne I am right here, and I am going to need you to take deep breathes with me, ok? Everything will be ok. Come on and breathe with me." He soothes, holding her small hand to his chest.

Her eyes were held tightly shut as his lungs seem to tighten and burn. Bruce's hand comes up to her cheek to rub it softly with his thumb. "Kayne open your eyes and try to match my breathing, please. It will all be alright." He whispers, coaxing Kayne to stop her hyperventilation.

Her eyes slowly peel open, and her breathing starts parting in an attempt to even out. "That's right Kayne, just like that. Everything is going to be just fine." Bruce consoles, staring her down.

In that exact moment Kayne had no doubt about Bruce. She believed him. His eyes told her everything she needed to know. They held a harsh honestly that she had seen so many times before and this is probably the first time she was happy about. It made her know that everything was definitely going to be alright.

Her breathing slows and elongates, slowly but surely. Bruce slightly smiles, before replying, "So physical therapy?"

Kayne smiles, "Yeah, physical therapy."


	18. Chapter 17: Kayne's Painful Confessions

A/N: I am going to try and update quickly but that may not happen. Excuse my crappy updating skills.

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, it owns me. So does Kayne, because she is me.

Days passed in a bit of a blur. A schedule had been made and set in a loose stone. After the first few days of experimenting on what needs to be where, Bruce found out he couldn't really leave Kayne side. It wasn't Kayne's choice although she didn't complain. He normally only left to change clothes inside the bathroom, and to spit shower in the sink which Kayne found just a little disgusting. Kayne only asked once if he wanted to go home to shower to which he only replied with he had showered in worse conditions.

Along with the bathroom breaks, Bruce only left to bring food from the cafeteria in the morning before Kayne woke up. The doctors must have been born with an infinite amount of patience. The rules they bent for this family, not for the money but because of the degree of the patient's injuries, was a considerable amount.

For one, Bruce wasn't supposed to select what she ate let alone feed her but they let it slide.

So Bruce would wake up early in the morning on the couch that they moved into the room from the ICU waiting room. Then he would walk down stairs and buy breakfast for both him and Kayne, mostly Kayne though. After that he would walk upstairs and greet a now-awake Kayne. They would pour each other cereal from milk cartons, and poke at the supposed bacon. Bruce would force Kayne to eat at least something healthy, to which Kayne would argue fiercely over until Bruce just gave her the look.

Once Kayne would stop playing with the remnants of her food, around mid-morning, she would get her morning checkup. It would be the first thing her morning shift doctor would do. The male doctor would check Kayne heartbeat, and stitching. He would change her bandages on her hands which were healing nicely. He then would check one her fractured ribs which were also healing nicely.

After making sure she was ok he would bring in the physical therapy doctor. It would always start simple with the stretching and bending of her legs. They both would do simple exercises together. Kayne slowly began to like the lady that helped her with her leg. She never yelled, or raised her voice. She also never talked down to Kayne or gave her funny looks for her skin. If anything she never batted an eye at meeting Kayne, just a nice smile and reassurance the whole way.

Kayne actually felt bad that she threw a big enough tantrum that it took four doctors and Bruce to calm her down when they pulled the needles out for acupuncture. The doctor didn't leave her.

Another rule was bent and Bruce was allowed to stay during the therapy, especially after introducing shock therapy.

After a while Kayne started getting slightly cranky just by being in the hospital. Bruce started to think somewhere; somehow Kayne was literally his daughter because she started acting like he did when he stayed in the hospital too long. She became sarcastic to any of the staff that didn't attend to her daily or that she trust. She refused to eat if it wasn't Bruce who brought her food. Basically she became a little child. That is why the schedule became what it was, not to keep Kayne regular but to keep the staff sane.

But of course, Kayne being his real daughter would be impossible however Bruce still liked to think about it.

After the therapy, lunch time would come and Bruce would go to the cafeteria again. He would phone Alfred every day while in line for food. They would chat and talk about some new big project that Bruce was thinking about green lighting. It was the reason why Alfred was away. Lucius needed his help and Bruce didn't want to leave the hospital. He would finish chatting after he left the cafeteria and go back up to Kayne.

Then it was Kayne's turn to talk with Bruce. Also sometimes Bruce could actually convince her to eat her vegetables and not just her hamburger and chips. She made glaring eye contact every time she took a bite of her raw broccoli and crunched on it.

Once she finished her food, the therapist lady would come back in and finished up the therapy by stretching with Kayne again. She would show Kayne how much progress she made before leaving. Kayne would keep flexing her foot sluggishly in awe, as Bruce would silently watch with pride.

They would chat again and six o'clock would roll around. Alfred would show up with homemade dinner that the hospital obviously had to agree upon.

They had to maintain some sort of control over this. So Alfred made only food that the doctors told him Kayne could safely eat.

Laughter was exchanged along with questions of progress. Kayne would show him how much progress she was making and he would clap at how proud he was.

Then the time came for that one rule they tried keeping intact. Visiting hours ended and Alfred had to leave to go back to the Manor or Wayne Enterprise to talk the Mr. Fox.

Bruce was the only exception to that rule considering Kayne nearly put a doctor into a coma accidently during her needle tantrum. At least, she claims it was an accident. She obviously didn't mean to nearly choke them to death. Bruce just gave her a look and she just giggled and kept quiet. They would bath her but only one doctor was allowed to touch her, Doctor House. Doctor House became Kayne's official night doctor and carried out the sponge baths.

Days turned into a week and that week turned into two weeks and then suddenly a month and a half passed before the schedule was disrupted. It happened during dinner as Bruce left the cafeteria and headed up to the ICU. It was mid-December. Alfred hadn't been able to visit that day because some large meeting with the board of the Enterprise.

Bruce some how balances two plates of burgers, packages of fries, vegetables, and water bottles in his arms. He exits the elevator and strides past the desk where Doctor House was putting away her purse with a Dr. Pepper in hand.

"Bruce, Bruce, Bruce, Bruce…" House calls over and over, until he turns to look at her. "Yes Doctor, Do you need something?" He asks reluctantly, turning to her with raised eyebrows. She cracks open her soda, and replies, "The police are here for you." She points behind her to reveal Commissioner Gordon.

Bruce looks at him with understanding. "Commissioner, it's been awhile. What can I do for you?" He greets, placing the food on the counter, to reach his hand out to shake an approaching Commissioner's hand. He grasps Gordon's hand firmly in a hand shake. "Good to see you Wayne. I actually didn't come for you but in fact your daughter." Gordon returns the greeting.

"Why?" Bruce questions but seems to already know the answer. Gordon seems to sense it too. "I think you know why. I have been able to hold police reports off for a month but nobody has said anything about the robbery. They refused to say anything all together as if something holy happened in that mansion." Gordon replies, shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright Commish, come on. She's been dying for some visitors today other then me. Alfred couldn't make it today." Bruce answers, grabbing the plates of food. Doctor House grabs the two water bottles, and comes around the corner to open the door.

"Thanks Doc." Bruce thanks as he shuffles in the door.

Kayne was out of bed shuffling around the room with her knee bending exaggerated. She turns and smiles at the open door. "Hey! Oh, hey." Kayne greet excitedly then less enthusiastically when she sees more people.

"Be nice and you won't have to eat your vegetables." Bruce bargains quietly as he pats her hip while hugging her. She nods and takes her plate from him. She sets it on her bed before sitting on the edge of it.

"Did you drop the guard rail?" House asks in disbelief appearing in the room. She goes around to the side of the bed where Kayne is sitting. "Did you take your IV out?" She demands putting the water bottles on the bed to inspect the dangling line with the sterile needle on the end.

"No…" Kayne denies meekly through a bite of hamburger. Bruce shoots her a stern look. "Yes…" She amends, swallowing the food.

"Kayne Wayne what have I told you about removing your IVs and getting out of bed?!" House scolds, snapping her fingers and gesturing for Kayne's arm.

"To not to." Kayne mutters, reluctantly out stretches her arm where a small patch of tape hung from her inner elbow. Doctor pulls out a new IV from her coat pocket and prepares Kayne's arm for the second time that day. They are trying to pack on the pounds on Kayne's frail body and so far it was working. You couldn't count her ribs just by glancing at her shirt anymore. In fact she was starting to get rounded cheeks.

Commissioner Gordon steps around Bruce to greet Kayne but she beats him to it. "Hello Gordon, long time no see." she greets with a salute from the other hand.

"Kayne No Name, I am kind of glad I haven't seen you for about four months. Our meetings always end with handcuffs." Gordon replies nodding his greeting.

"From my perspective, they always started with handcuffs. Also I got a name change, it is now Kayne Wayne. I love the rhyme, don't you?" Kayne answers snidely, pulling her arm back from the doctor as she finished inserting the needle.

"You both have met before?" Bruce asks curious. "On several occasions, but you knew that Bruce. Now pull up a seat Gordon, you would never visit me voluntarily. What do you need?" Kayne questions, tucking her legs underneath herself.

"No more leg stretches, you need to eat. I'll be outside if you need me." Doctor scolds before leaving, knowing she shouldn't be in the room for this. She closes the door behind her quietly.

Gordon pulls up a seat, and Bruce sits on the bottom of her bed.

"The records some how disappeared of everything that had anything to do with you and nobody noticed until just recently. The only copies left are the hard prints that happened after the police department burnt down two years ago. Do you have anything to say about that?" Gordon comments, crossing his legs.

"That you guys need to protect your records just a little better." Kayne replies, holding up her thumb and index finger in the tiny gesture.

Gordon didn't look convinced. "All the records were deleted. So now we need to get them re-done and have a full mock up on what happened on Halloween night with Joker's new lady." He points out, leaning back in his chair. "It's going to be a long night because we are going to touch all the bases. So in hopes to not revisit past traumatic events to harshly I brought this to occupy some part of your genius mind." He offers, pulling out of big bag of chips.

A faint smile appears on her lips. "Thanks Commissioner, you were always the better cop in the unit." She compliments, handing the bag to Bruce so he could open it for her.

He pops it open and places it in her palms. Kayne stretches out her legs, placing them in Bruce's lap. Bruce moves her left leg for her since she seems to have been struggling. "Thanks. You boys might want to get comfortable. My childhood is a boring story." She comments, leaning back onto her pillows but her body remained stiff.

Gordon pulls out a tape recorder and places it on the nightstand. "Just start from after the drug bust, at your first foster parents. Take your time." He instructs soothingly before hitting the record button.

"Well, I was first adopted by Regina and Jim Gardner almost as soon as a foster care system was put together, what, about eleven years ago? I was just four years old and the foster care system was a poor attempt to change Gotham from what it was becoming." She starts off before continuing. Her eyes were already lost, staring at the ceiling while deep in thought.

"My foster parents were so young but so nice. They must have been about 22-23, who knows? They are probably either living the high life or in Blackgate right now. They took me home and brought me to a beautiful one story. I had my own room and clothes. They gave me food and taught me how to read, write, and start the works of this genius' education basically. The one thing I loved about their 'love'-" She quotes the word softly with her fingers.

"-was that they always made room for toys. No matter if they didn't work the best jobs for the time, they always remember toys. They were always stuffed animals and they all had special names. But they all kept getting sick, or so my parents told me. We would travel all around Gotham, and sometimes even Metropolis just to take them to special doctors. My parents would leave the car idling with me in it to go into whatever doctor's house with my toys. They would come back with a whole new set of toys just for me.

I knew what they were doing of course. The toys were stuffed full of powder package, drugs. I didn't necessarily bother me. I mean, if my parents sold it around then it must have been alright. It wasn't harming anybody and they never touched my favorite toy which was free of drugs so I let it happen.

Oh god, I was the happiest kid ever. I had parents, a sense of knowledge, toys, food, and a home. What more could a kid ask for? We would go on vacation, and celebrate Christmas. It was amazing.

But then, getting closer to the third year mark of me arriving, things changed. Whispers and glances were exchanged between my parents. Sneak peeks of behind the window curtains. Hands were always on my mother's stomach. She was pregnant and the mob found out. I am smart. I knew what that meant for the baby. They were going to use it to smuggle and then kill it just so they could smuggle more through the corpse of that poor baby.

I didn't know who to turn to. I had started preschool by this time so I did what most toddlers would do. Tell a teacher. She seemed to agree and act the part of a concerned teacher. Little did poor me know that she was a druggie my parents supplied. She told the others. My parents had to get rid of me before I could spill their secret again. So they sent me back to the foster home claiming I was a terrible child, a liar and a thief that never listened. The foster system was so poorly put together that all the girls and boys were put together in one little orphanage, but it didn't last long. I was shipped out in less than a month to a new home." She concludes, turning her head away in an attempt to hide her face.

She twists the cap of her water bottle open and gulps down half of it. "Do I have to talk about the next house?" She whispers, knowing the answer already.

"I am afraid so Kayne. You in yourself are something to be documented. You have sent almost all your foster families to jail and about half of Gotham's Social Service. You made the foster service today have a better security system and managers behind them." Gordon consoles, urging her to continue on.

Kayne bites her lips and continues on. "My second house was empty, bare. The woman dropped me off and left without even checking to see if anybody was home. I ended breaking in through a window. Balloons and confetti greeted me as soon as I broke into the house. Presents were laid out on the floor that was stripped bare. They were numbered 1 through 16. I grabbed number 13 first.

Once again I was rewarded with confetti shooting me in the face. Inside was a note, congratulating me for not going with the patterns, and for taking a new direction. Underneath it all was a switchblade. When I opened the other it was a game, if I started opening them in order I would get a shock to the hand. If I opened it out of order I got confetti. In each box was a weapon of some sort, all usually a blade, accompanied with a book." Kayne explained, eyes glazing over. She scratched her hand unconsciously, remembering the shocks.

"What were the books about?" Gordon asks, trying to get her attention.

"They were books about self defense, survival techniques, hunting and skinning animals, and hand written books. I guess you can consider them handwritten. They were typed in hand bound books. Those books usually talked about fairness, tainting of the human mind, and the established order. They talked about the sheep and the Shepard. How humanity so easily moved to be the sheep.

Slowly I learned what this person wanted, what I had to do. I learned how to steal to not starve to death. How to fight not to be raped, mugged, kidnapped, or killed in the Narrows is what little seven year old me had to learn. Every holiday, no matter how insignificant, I got presents like these. I slowly gained a collection of knives, and sooner or later guns. I gained a huge book collection all about philosophy, math, and engineering. Genius was a word you could use for me. So was monster.

Social Services, who might I remind you was suppose to be checking on me monthly, finally stopped to check on me a year later on my birthday. I had gotten more presents then ever before, and they were deadlier. The woman walked in saw me in the middle of the floor wielding a Kate, which is a sniper rifle most of your SWAT team would own. She went berserk and yanked me out of the house in less than 20 seconds.

Nothing was packed and as far as I am concerned, those items are still in that house with that sniper rifle still on the ground. I was put back in another orphanage and in less then a week I was shipped off to hell." Kayne once again concludes, her fingers were clenched and the chips were long forgotten. She curls in her legs sluggishly away from Bruce.

Silence before a sob retches from her throat in a beg, "Please I don't want to talk about this one. You know what happened!"

Gordon sighs, shaking his head. "I am sorry Kayne but your confession is the only thing keeping them in Blackgate."

"Can I just list what they did to me and get it over with?" Kayne pleads, turning to stare at Gordon before wrapping her arms around her legs as she pulled them closer.

Gordon nods, assuring her to get it over with.

"Dr. Rick Jones and his wife Jordan-" Kayne spits out, hatred filling her eyes with ferocity.

"They… oh, urhm." She blabbers, shaking her head in pain. "I can't. I just can't Commissioner."

"Come on, real quickly and it's all over. They are gone and locked up to rot in a jail for what they did Kayne. They have no chance of parole, and they will never see light again. You need to confess it all to keep it that way," Gordon soothes, not sure what to do. He hated doing this. Something like this should never be repeated, especially from a kid's mouth.

Bruce moves over to Kayne slowly, wrapping her in his arms. "I am right here Kayne, and whatever it is I will protect you from it ever happening again. Just say it clear enough for Gordon and it will be done. We will never talk about it again, unless you want to." Bruce murmurs in her ear, rocking her back and forth.

"Never ever again." She shutters, pulling herself into a tighter ball.

Slowly she starts whispering things, awful things. It made Bruce want to throw up at her first words, the feeling just worsened as she kept rambling on.

"The first thing they did was tie me to a bed and carve their names into my stomach, legs, arms, and back. They then burnt the wounds with a hot wax candle to cauterize the wounds." She says only loud enough for the record to hear. A humorless laugh left her throat. "They didn't want me bleeding out before they got to play with me."

"They beat me, whipped me, shot me, raped me, tortured me, carved things into my body, starved me, and submitted me to extreme therapy all for science. They shot chemicals into my body. Squirted things into my mouth and eyes to enhance me. They made me immune to most poisons either by starving me to make me so hungry to eat the poison soaked bread or they force fed me everything by holding open my mouth with-…" She whimpered unable to carry on through her crying. No, sobbing.

"They forced me to run on a treadmill for days at a time. The beeping of my heart rate was the only communication I got. I was forced to kill other things. _Human_ things or _animal_ things, it never mattered. It was survival of the fittest.

My prizes and rewards for being such a _good girl_ were food and the chance to wear clothes for a day. I was a lab rat. An animal. A test subject. Nothing more and definitely everything less. Everyday strapped to an icy cold steel slab to be probed, and pushed to its limits. This went on for 4 years, and nobody noticed.

In fact, nobody stopped by to say hello or check on me. I dropped off the face of the earth. They only thing human I got was a small bedroom. It was never human in my mind though, nothing was. The things that happened in there. Thanks to them I can never think normally, nor will I ever be able to do any medical procedure to help me. We got lucky with the knife, and the operation. Because of them I can never have children. They definitely made sure of that." She ends, tears rolling down her cheeks as her hand clutch on Bruce painfully tight. Her hands were pearl white just like her face. All the color left her face and disappeared.

Bruce had no words. Nothing. No thoughts. Only one action. Comfort this poor girl who was never noticed until now.

Commissioner reached up and pauses the tape. "You can take a breather. We have your testimony for your past foster mom's case. Whenever you want we can start the questioning for that night." He reassures, handing her a handkerchief. He steps out of the room, nodding at Bruce.

It took all her strength to wait for the Commissioner to leave the room before she outright sobbed, and screamed. "It hurt Bruce. It hurt so much." She howls, tears pouring down her face as she shook. "Why was it me? Why?" She begs, pushing her face into Bruce's neck as he pulled her into his lap.

He rocked back and forth, humming a bit. "I know it did Kayne. I know it hurt, but it's over. I am here now, and I will end anybody who even thinks about hurting." He mumbled in her ear, and other whimsical things to help her calm down. Eventually, she did but he let her cry. She needed to let it all out.

"Tell me about your other mother. You don't have to tell me how it ends, just to tell if she made you happy." Bruce whispers, rubbing her bare back where the gap in the hospital gown was, as she hiccupped. She nods furiously. "Yeah, she did make me happy. She was the most human person I knew." She replies hesitantly.

'Was', Bruce thinks solemnly. She's dead. "Did she live in Gotham?" Bruce asks his face in her hair as he brushes it out with his fingers. "No, Metropolis. She was a single mom that worked at LexCorp." Kayne whispers, leaning into his massaging touch as he combed her hair with his fingers.

She sniffles, and wipes her face with the handkerchief. "She loved me, and with her I finally learnt what love is. I learned how to treat people. I learned that books were whole new worlds. I took dance classes, but damn for being so quick on my toes, I was clumsy. I kept tripping everywhere. I learned to just let it flow. Just let it go. All because of this woman." Kayne reminisces; placing her head on Bruce's chest.

"Then she was murdered, and it was a staged suicide. Nobody believes me, and for a brief time they thought I assisted in the suicide. I was only 14. After that I ran into Gotham's underbelly. I took up all the weapons I wanted at the old abandoned house of the second house and decked it. No way in hell I was going back to that foster system. I hid at Ariel's and served with her for a year. One day, I got arrested. They ID me and just like that I was back in the system, on my way to you." She finished, leaning away from Bruce because she was getting warm.

Commissioner came back in later to collect her next interrogation. He takes out the last tape and replaces it with a new tape.

"First things first, did you order that specific cratering company?" Gordon questions, raising an eyebrow.

"No, we ordered the one with the chainsaw murdering tendencies but insane clown robbers were all they had. What the hell do you think?" Kayne snaps, running a hand in her hair before eating from the bag of chips in her hands. Bruce had taken a seat on a stool they had brought in for Kayne to sit on during her baths.

"It's procedure Kayne. A little less sarcasm will do thank you." Gordon asks, but made it an order. One Kayne wouldn't dare listen to.

"What time did this all start?" He continues, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"I am guessing the robbery started around nine but the crimes probably happened around seven. The staff was all dead for at least an hour." Kayne replies thoughtfully.

"Did you get any thing warning you about this ahead of time? Anything suspicious at all?" He inquires, looking between the two.

"Yeah, we got a giant ass sign saying we are going to kill your serving staff and rob you. Gordon, we would have called it in!" Kayne lies, staring him down.

"I know, I know. Next, when did everything that happened inside of there start? Who first spotted the beginnings of it?" He questions, holding up his hand in surrender.

"I first spotted it. It was around nine-ish like I said. I was criticizing Bruce for bringing caviar to a party. Why the hell would some eat fish eggs? So I went to the kitchen to complain to them to stop making it and they were all dead. Every single one of them drowning in their own blood with permanent smiles carved into their faces." Kayne replies, looking at the ground as if expecting them to pop up out of it.

"What happened after that?" Gordon asks.

"I screamed for Bruce, but I was gagged from behind and dragged off. Something hit me over the head and next thing I know I wake up with duct tape wrapped all the way around my face. My hands were bounded and so were my feet." Kayne responds, itching the back of her head.

"Why would they bind you down? Did they tie up anyone else?" He questions, looking confused.

"No, I think they knew what I could do. When the bitch, Harley Quinn, woke me up I knew I wasn't going to bother to get out of my bindings. What was the point? Then I saw that she hurt Alfred. I saw her waving around that gun like it was a toy. When she dragged me through the glass shards of the wine she poured on me, I grab a shard. Then she threatened a little boy. I had no idea who he was or why he stuck up for me but when that knife appeared I snapped. The old monster in me broke. I knocked her out and started taking the rest out. The only reason I hit to knock out and not kill was for that slim moral I have and the fact that little boy was watching. The clowns had guns but they didn't try to take me out until I was a few guys in." Kayne replies, heard hand on her chest as she empties the bag of chips into her mouth before crumpling it and throwing it in the trash.

"I made sure nobody hurt him. I didn't even know any kids were at the party. It took all my energy that I had just recovered from a previous incident but I did it. I took them all out. Then she stabbed me from behind. She bolted before I could move. Not like I could catch her anyway, I spit up blood and fainted." She finishes, grabbing her French fries from before.

"Nobody assisted you during this? We found some of the clowns with fist shaped bruise bigger than your face let alone fist." Gordon asks, narrowing his eyes.

"I did it completely alone." She responds, looking straight into his eyes.

He shuts off the recorder. "That's it." He comments, standing up. "See you next week Kayne. I want to be there to escort you home. I heard you would be getting your rehabilitation test then. If you pass you can go home, that true?"

"Ye-p!" She answers, popping her P happily. Gordon makes to leave but Kayne pips up after a quick glance at Bruce for assurance. "Hey Commissioner!" She calls, seriously.

"Yes Kayne?" He responds dutifully.

"Someone did save me. Batman was there and if it weren't for him I would have been dead." Kayne says honestly, watching as Gordon nods and leaves.


	19. Chapter 18: Coming Home

A/N: So I am planning this to be a back to back update but knowing me that might now happen so enjoy guys!

Disclaimer: I own none of Batman, DC or Warner Bros stories or characters. I am just borrowing them. Kayne, however, is mine so if I see any replications of my stories I will hunt you down.

A week passed and Kayne slowly kicked Bruce out of her physical therapies more and more. His protests caused her to reply with a sharp, "I want to surprise you on Friday!" and a shove out the door. This frustrated him but gave him a chance to work on some files that Alfred gave him from work.

The doctors stopped the acupuncture, and shock therapy to revive the muscles. Whatever muscles aren't moving now would be lost. Kayne seems to have gotten a hand on her leg's reactions. She didn't need Bruce's help to move around in the bed anymore, but walking around was still an issue.

Bruce still brought food to her but she rarely ate it except for the fries. December 21st, the last Friday before Christmas, rolled around before Bruce could blink. He got about three pages of work done and gained days worth of sleep. When the day rolled around for Kayne's evaluation, quite a few people showed up.

Alfred, obviously, was one of them. He showed up with a plate of cookies and a balloon attached to it. "I wanted to bring roses but knowing Kayne she would have wanted food." Alfred murmurs to Bruce, placing it on the ICU counter.

"You can say that again." House mutters behind the desk. Normally House worked night shifts, but just for today she found a mix up in her schedule for day. Everyone knew she put in for that but she kept denying it. "She eats like a hyena."

"Then why do you keep buying her snacks from the vending machines?" Bruce questions, looking at House knowingly. "I don't." She grumbles, turning away to type at the computer.

"Lucius should be here soon. He asked if he could come. I said yes in a heart beat." Alfred announces, drawing the subject away from House's not-so-secret gifts to Kayne.

Almost as if on cue, the elevator dinged and Lucius Fox stepped out. "Mr. Fox, it is has been some time since we have last seen each other. Did Alfred give you my idea outline?" Bruce greets, grasping Fox's hand and shaking it.

"Yes he did. It's a very interesting idea but what gave you the idea to make it? I thought you were totally and completely against the idea." Fox questions, tilting his head as he tucks his hands in to his suit pockets.

"Things change." Bruce comments, casually shrugging his shoulder.

"I think 'things' might be a nickname for a little girl named after a candy." House whispers not so softly from behind her desk, not even glancing up from the computer.

Bruce just shoots her a glare as she types away. "Anyway, Commissioner Gordon said he would be here for Kayne's rehabilitation test. Kayne is waiting for us in the rehab gym, so have any of you heard or seen the commissioner?"

The elevator door rang once more and out stepped a girl with long red hair and phone in hand. Gordon followed very close behind her. The girl wasn't so hard to identify; despite the blazing red head you could see the facial structure in both of them. It is Commissioner Gordon's daughter.

"Sorry I am late. The wife wanted me to watch Barbra today since no one would be home, so I had to round her up." Gordon excuses, placing a hand on Barbra's shoulder. She glances at it, contemplating whether to shrug it off or not.

"Barbra say hello to Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, and Lucius Fox." Gordon introduces gesturing towards the group in question.

She raises her eyes off her phone and flicks a smile and a wave. She shuts her phone closed and places it in her pant pocket. "Hello Mr. Wayne, Pennyworth and Fox. It is nice to meet you." She greets formally and automatically.

"Hello Barbra, wow you have grown. What are you now, eleven?" Bruce greets, nodding his head at her.

"Twelve." She corrects dully.

"Oh right. How's gymnastics going?" He amends, smiling.

"Great! She is just starting junior classes. She could be top of the class if she wanted to but she doesn't want to hurt the other kids' feelings. You were right; it helped with a lot of her psychological problems." Gordon explains, shaking Barbra's shoulder happily.

She smiles at her Dad's excitement and blushes.

"Dad you don't need to explain everything. Anyway this isn't about me, I heard your daughter Kayne is here. Where is she?" Barbra asks, turning to Bruce with a smile.

Bruce's eyebrows shoot up and he replies, "Downstairs in the basement rehabilitation gym." He points at the elevator and everyone including House follows. Bruce holds back grabbing Gordon to the side. "How does she know about Kayne?" He questions, pointing to Barbra.

Gordon chuckles and answers as he steps into the glass elevators. "I guess you haven't seen it then. Look down." Bruce glances down and out the window of the elevator. His eyebrows shoot up even higher.

"Wow, Kayne might not like that." He murmurs, chuckling at Gordon. "Oh I know." Gordon replies shifting from foot to foot as the elevator makes its descent down into the basement.

The doors slide open and Barbra runs out into the open gym. The gym was full of weights and treadmills. In the very center of the gym is a stretch floor for gymnasts. Bars were pushed onto the left and right side of the floor. Kayne stood to the left, holding onto the bar carefully as she gingerly walked forward.

She was dressed in a white tank top with a sports bra underneath and a black spandex volleyball shorts. Her wrists held the infamous sweatbands colored black. Her hair was pulled into a long ponytail that on close inspection was actually a bun that hung past her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's decided. You need a haircut." Bruce calls, causing Kayne to turn around with a smile. "Then it is decided, I get to cut your hair. You know our agreement." Kayne replies quickly, turning around on the bar to face them.

"Once again, we shall see." Bruce offers his hands in his sweat pockets. They begin to walk onto the floor but Kayne stops them. The doctor behind her pipes up. "Sorry for this specific test there are rules. Rule one; you must stay on the right side back corner over there." The doctor orders with a finger pointed at the opposite corner of Kayne.

Bruce and the group reluctantly move to the corner. More like Bruce and Alfred moved reluctantly to the corner while the others freely accepted. Doctor House looked a bit thoughtful but then smirked.

"Rule two; no interference from the outside world at all. Kayne must do this on her own. Whatever happens, remember we are already in a hospital." The doctor comments, checking something off her clip board.

"Yeah, we know. Now Can I just be amazed by Kayne and get this over with?" Bruce snaps, getting restless.

Kayne smiles, "Of course daddy-o. Now sit back and watch as I prove how much of a badass I am." She replies, holding tightly to the bar. "Kayne… Language." Bruce scolds but with a slight smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah that is not all you will be scolding me about in a minute if you keep that up." Kayne mumbles loudly.

Bruce narrows his eyes, "I am watching you missy."

"You better be." Kayne smiles, mischief in her eyes. She lets go of the bar, and bows to the doctor. "Ready Doc?" She whispers so that Bruce can't hear her.

"Go for it. I know you got it this." The Doctor smiles, stepping away from her on the mat.

Kayne nods and turns around with a Cheshire smile. "Bruce I am going to make you proud." She calls.

"I know you will, but isn't the doc supposed to help?" Bruce questions, with a slight smile.

"Not with this…" She comments letting her words die out. Her hand raise, her fingers posed so the middle finger and ringer were pushed forward slightly. She pulls it back down and repeats with the other arm.

Barbra face perks up at this gesture. "She isn't…" Barbra whispers in disbelief. "She isn't what?" Bruce asks curiosity in his voice. "Have you ever watched the Olympics? That's what gymnasts do before they-…" Barbra starts but Bruce connects it.

"Kayne…" He warns stepping forward but she just giggles and raises her arms before taking a running start. She leaps forward, her feet slamming in to the ground as she tilts forwards to push her hands into the ground with a cartwheel. She doesn't stop as she twists her body into a back hand spring. Her feet and hands the only sounds as the momentum left by them causes the floor to shake. _Thump! Thump! Thump! _So quick, deep, and erratic that they could have been Bruce's heartbeat.

She tucks one hand in as she twists her body forward only pushing off the ground with one hand before going straight into another back hand spring. This push seemed more violent then the others and Bruce quickly saw why as she springer towards him. Her hands didn't touch the ground but she was only propelled on by her feet.

She just did a cartwheel, back hand spring, a one handed back hand spring and then two more with no hands at all, just her legs.

Her feet slam into the ground as she poses with her hands in the air, with the grace of a swan. Bruce lets out a sigh of relief but it was too soon. As Kayne's back legs settles it buckles slightly under the weight just administered.

Kayne stumbles to the left but manages to catch herself just in time. Good thing to because Bruce was about to jump in and pick her up off her feet in general to keep her from falling

When she balances her self she stands up straight and smiles. Applaud rips through the gymnasium, and Kayne smile brightens. Bruce not really clapping but instead was glancing at the doctor to see if it was OK to touch Kayne, let alone yell at her until her ears bleed and then hug her in pride. The doctor nodded and Bruce scooped Kayne up in pride by the waist throwing her over his shoulder excitedly.

She screams, but laughs beating his shoulders demanding escape. "No chance!" Bruce calls a smile on his face as he twirls around.

Barbra looked up to Kayne with a beaming smile. Something pinged in her chest and she felt like she didn't want to hold back anymore. She wanted to be that. A smiling victorious woman that won everything she needed with her dad by her side.

Bruce doesn't keep his word but in turn sets her down. "Go get dressed! We need to go home and celebrate!" He offers ecstatically, beaming down to her. She tucks strands of hair out of her face while breathing erratically. She nods her head rapidly before being able to say two letters, "O.K!"

She bolts to the changing room and pulls on an airy black lace shirt on top off her tank top that was one-sleeved. She pulls down her ponytail and combs out her hair swiftly. She hadn't sweated much. In fact other then the breathing problem, she wasn't affected by the jump.

She pulls on some pants and tugs on some shoes. After that she didn't bother, once she got home she would just strip and run around the manor a few times anyway. Then maybe some food… She thought seriously, or maybe food then running. Yeah that sounds really good, maybe some nachos.

She grins for the umpteenth time as she leaves the changing room. Alfred hugs her on her way out. She hugs him back fiercely. "Let's go home Ms. Kayne." Alfred whispers in her ear. She nods, her throat tightening. It had been a long time since she had actually had a home to go home to.

Fox had left before but told Bruce to leave he regards for Kayne. "Whose he?" Kayne questions, tilting her head. "A man that made me possible." Bruce replies, wrapping his hand around her waist as they all shuffle into the elevator. Doctor House hits the ground floor button with a smirk. "So the discharge will be simple and easy. I have all the paper work filled out for you and you just have to sign." She explains, stepping out as soon as the elevator door slid open.

The discharge station was in front of the entrance where there were four black doors. Doctor House hands Bruce the clipboard and he starts signing.

Alfred staid in the elevator to go to the garage and grab the car for them so Kayne didn't have to stress her leg out to badly. As promised early, a few officers rush to surround the area of the front desk to protect Kayne.

Gordon and Barbra stood patiently by the front desk. Barbra kept glancing anxiously at the front doors, before she finally gave in and started texting. "So Kayne, we have a surprise for you." Gordon announces. She shrugs, resting her shoulders along the desk. "I'm coming home, Isn't that a surprise enough?"

Bruce glances up from the discharge papers with a knowing smile. "We are done here Kayne. You're right. Let's go home." He says, offering her his arm.

"What's the surprise though?" Kayne asks curiously. Gordon opens the first set of doors for her, and then orders an officer to flank her right. "I think you will find out for yourself." Gordon replies vaguely.

He moves through the doors, and shoulder open the last barrier to reveal something that left Kayne's breathe empty. A crowd of people covered the entire span of the hospital. Some held cameras of all kinds while others held microphones and tape recorders. Still others held signs repeating words over and over again, 'Kayne Wayne: Hero for Gotham'.

A gasp replaces Kayne's lost air and Bruce has to tug her out of the double doors. A cheer erupts throughout the crowd almost deafening Kayne. She flinches as they chant, question and call, in turn curling into Bruce. She suddenly realized what they were yelling, Kayne. They were chanting her name.

She slowly removes her head from Bruce's side and looked up. Tears started rolling down her face as she read a sign that read, "Hero, Not a Monster."

"Oh my God." Kayne whispers, looking at the crowd all there for her.

"When you went to the hospital your story spread. Not by us, necessarily, but by the people you saved. We tried keeping it out of the media but it spread like a wild fire. Then somehow your story slipped. They all know what you think of yourself, and they all deny you are a monster. They think you are a hero." Gordon explains, shielding Kayne from the crowd with his body.

They started parting the crowd to move Kayne through it, flashes of lights coming from all directions. Questions berated her from all corners, but she remained silent. Bruce held on to her and they slowly made progress through the crowd as Gordon barked orders.

Suddenly a weight smacked into her legs, and she stumbles a bit her hands flying to engulf whatever was attached to her legs. She glances down through her still falling tears. It was the little boy Kayne saved from Harley, wrapped tightly around her legs.

"Tim, you come back here this instant!" A womanly voice calls over the crowd. "Ma'am please, get your child out of here." An officer demands reaching for Tim.

"No! No. It's perfectly, okay." Kayne shouts, raising her hands up to protect him instantly. She crouches down and looks at the boy to notice him crying.

"Why are you crying?" She questions, rubbing his back as his little fist rubs his eyes. "Because you are. Why are you crying?" Tim squeaks, pulling his hands away from his red eyes. "Well, people have never been this nice to me, ever. It makes me really happy, but scared of the noise." Kayne explains, realizing now the noise was gone. Everyone was silent.

"You aren't scared! You are a super hero, and super heroes don't get scared." Tim points out exasperatedly, as if Kayne should have known that and she was just pulling his leg.

Kayne smiles, and wipes her face. "Alright then, I am not scared."

Tim wraps his arms around Kayne's neck in a hug. Her eyes widened, but her hands instantly flew around him to catch the boy as his feet left the ground. She stood up with the six year old boy in her arms. "Thank you fro saving the day." Tim whispers, pulling back as far as his arms would let him.

"Anytime, I would do it again in a heartbeat." Kayne replies with a grin. His mother crosses over to Kayne stretching her arms out for her son.

Kayne hands him over before taking Bruce's hand to go back into the police circle. An arm reaches out to grab her but instantly flinches back. Kayne turns to look behind her. The mother stares at her with hesitance. "Thank you for saving my life, Mrs.-" Kayne hold outs, supplying words that the mother couldn't speak.

"Miss actually, um, Miss Drake." The mother supplies nodding. Then she realizes what Kayne said. She stutters before mouthing thanks as she hugs her son close.

Kayne nods and is sucked back into the police group. The silence is shattered and demanding questions return. Kayne blocks it all out and just held onto Bruce for dear life. They reach the car and see Alfred holding the door open.

Kayne tip toes to kiss his cheek before sliding into the car. "Let's go home Alfred." She calls with a smile. "Will do Ms. Kayne!" He replies as Bruce joins her. Silence greets them as the door slams shut. Nothing but happiness filled its spot.


End file.
